Last Fantasy Online- A REALM Advanced (The Aurora Chronicles)
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: As Kirito and Co are receiving an Invitation to a new Game, they dont expect in the slightest what they will find out for thruths, things of cruelety beyond their believe. In this cruel world, were the sucess of ending the game, lies again on the killing of one men, is it to be solved, even though this men is as innocent as the one Person, who has to kill him, will she do it?
1. Prologue

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

_**A/N: Hello my dear Readers, yes you have seen right, it is done, the first Chapter of my New Project is uploaded, this Sword Art Online Fanfiction has finally arrived here on this site, and I am excited to write for you.**_

_**The Plot plays 5 years after Sword Art Online was ended, in the VR of Last Fantasy Online, in the world called Gaeraiya Asmanis.**_

_**The Story tells about A Young Woman which has been Stuck within the VR Room, ( Which only becomes five years later, to the time of Akihito Kayaba´s death, into a Game) since the day of its creation.**_

_**Now, build up as a game, she has to solve the entire Bossfights of the World ( 100-400 at all) to be freed from this game, the only good, one does not die like in Sword Art Online, however, the often one dies , the more on loses of the own memories, better said of the own self, the own real life memories are getting overwritten by false memories created by the game.**_

_**Following a special invitation, Kirito and his group alongside of other top players from around the globe ( 50 at all) are arriving in the game and as so often are stuck in there, however the Game´s invitation warned them before that and explained them why this world was created, so Kirito and co have the free choice if they want to participate or not. **_

_**That's all I will tell you now, wont spoil more things.**_

_**Hope you like it, don´t forget Read and Review.**_

_**First Arc: The Aurora Case**_

**Prologue: For prosperity**

**Extracted from the secret in-game diary of Mason Argus on the 6. January 2030: **

_6. November 2019: _

_3 Years before the official Launch of Sword Art Online._

We are writing the year 2019, the world has witnessed a technological boom of never expected range.

And right into this time, here in Tokyo, lies one of the biggest company for new technologies, the Company of my father, Argus Industries, most of the time simply called ARGUS.

We were already in the second Generation, ever since my Grandfather built this formerly tiny company, to help Japans military with several, to that time as high-tech known, military equipment.

Ever since the technological revolution, the Company became bigger and then as my father took it over from his father, he began to drive the company more into the entertainment and communication technology.

Now, 30 years later did it seemed that I shall be the next one in the row, my father offered me a job as developer for his N.E.S Department, the development of New Entertainment Systems.

As such also a friend and co-student of mine, Akihiko Kayaba, became the second job offer, as my Co-assistant.

Though we just graduated from a renowned Technical Academy here in Japan, everyone held much of us and we had a whole bunch of Assistants who helped us with the works.

Our first job, should later also be my last one, as I found out, unfortunately I found out too late.

My Father and the Committee demanded the implementation of an Idea of both of us.

A System which is able to take a human towards a Virtual Reality, making him using a virtual body same as his own, being able to do so much more than it was able to do in our world, we wanted to write the law of physically possibilities completely new.

The Idea we had was rather simple and maybe there were people thinking that our dreams better remain exactly that, dreams, things we better never had made real.

Our dream was, to created a world, a virtual world, of unknown expanses, a world in which the law of the possible is not exist, a world created after what we want, a world in which the player could fully dive in, making him able to not only play the game, but to truly live the Game.

Our Main goal was to create a world where everybody who dives in, could forget for a moment that he lives in a boring grey world known as the real life, a world where the possibilities would be endless, you could be a sword fighter, a magician, or any in the game in build race, you could roam the land, or stay forever in one town doing your thing.

There, were rules and laws are stopping our freedom, the world Akihiko and I would create, were to broke the same.

And this was the main idea behind the system we wanted to create, we simply, out of lack of an original name, called it the F.D.S., the FullDive System/Principle.

Logically did we still had to create a way, to actually be able to put a human into a virtual body in the Cyber space, to this our Team broke their heads for around a week, it was not before one of us had the saving idea.

It was heavenly doing, that one of us came on the idea to create a helmet like device, which were able to stimulate the brain of the player in a way that all the body signals would be led into the virtual body within the game.

Logically expect for the life important ones, such a breathing, it were more the motoric and feelings as well as our ability for social thinking, as well as the signals which let us speak, all of these signals would be copied by this device and sent towards the artificial body in the VR.

This shall giving the Player the feeling to really be in the game itself without completely cutting him off his mortal body in the real live.

The one who had this fabulous idea, was no one else but Akihiko Kayaba, thus we switched the positions and he became the Leader of the Project.

As we presented our idea towards the Committee, they almost instantly accepted it, it was a risk, if we would fail we would be back on the first step of the ladder, but if we succeed, we would be the greatest inventor team of the world.

The Committee allowed our project, financed it, the only thing they wanted, was that we would bring positive results, that our research and work would bear fruits at the end of the 2,5 years of deadline they gave us.

And so we were diligent at researching.

The Helmet had to be comfortable, it has to be secured since Akihiko wanted to use microwaves to send and receive the brains signals.

Before we could begin with building a prototype we first had to prove of how to get the helmet danger safe in every aspect.

It lasted at least 8 Months before we were able to build the Prototype of the helmet.

We needed a test-person, for this we used an ape called Prima, don´t ask me from where the Company has her, since I have no clue and honestly I don´t want to know that anyways.

The VRR (Virtual Reality Room) we had constructed for these tests, was a circular Cyberspace Room reminding on a ten kilometre Jungle.

We observed how the Animal began to truly live up in this Artificial world, how it began using its virtual body just as if it was his own, which laid sleeping on an hospital bed in the Laboratory, it seemed to be a success, however, didn´t we thought about to set a time limit, of how long one maximal can play such an VR Games before the Brain begins to black out, due to reality loss.

It was a shock as we found her collapsing one day, she was afterwards traumatised as she woke up.

It all happened because of an Electric Black out in the town laboratory, as one of our team emerged himself as an industrial spy.

As the alarm went off, he tried to sabotage our work and so the NerveGear, out of the death like experience, and the waking up phase which went way too fast, Prima suffered on a sudden Shock.

Thanks to this damage, our project was doomed to fail, but Kayaba didn´t wanted to give up, for nothing on the world, and so he began one of the most insane mission, someone ever had managed to realize, the fulfilling of his dream.

I can remember as if it was only yesterday, for you to see it, here are my memories digitalized as a video, ever since myself is stuck in this world, my Brain, my ghost and soul has become a program, able to convert and to manipulate, my own self in data, sharing and receiving them.

But what I show you now, is what happened, what I saw with my own eyes.

I am or rather was Mason Argus, and this is the Story of a Suffering soul.


	2. All is Hell that Ends well

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of everything.**

**Mason´s Pov:**

_Report Number 90. : Thursday, the 4. September 2019:_

_Record Start…_

I was looking within the camera before me, as we were almost done for the day, it just needed one last thing to be done.

"Welcome to Video research report number 90.

Today it are exactly 3 months since our Test-person, or better said Test Animal, is living within the simulation of Jungle realm 1.1, a Virtual Reality Room based on a piece of the Amazonas.

Our Test-Animal, called Prima, an female Ape, is testing for us the new developed VR Entertainment System, called NerveGear!" I siad with a cheerful voice, as best as I was able to play, since I had little to no theatrical knowledge, and I hate these reports with a passion, one always has to smile , even when the theme is so damn serious.

"The NerveGear is a technological revolution in the area of N.G.M.M.O.E.S, the **N**ext **G**eneration **M**assively **M**ultiplayer **O**nline **E**ntertainment **S**ystems, using high density Microwave transceivers.

Beside of the breathing and other life important signals, the NerveGear blocks every transmission from the brain to the body, or from the body to the brain.

While using it, the Player, or in our case, Prima, becomes completely insensate to the real world, while her entire brain activity, minus those life important ones, is being sent as data towards the virtual body in the virtual world.

This Technology is called the FullDive Principle, the brain thinks that the virtual body is the real one, while the real body is sleeping peacefully in the bed.

The Games or better said, the Virtual world able to visit, is getting started with a Game Cartridge , which is getting set into the NerveGear itself, all what's then needed is a Network cable as well as a receiver, and a connection to an electric power source.

However the NerveGear has also an inbuilt new generation battery able to work for 5 days straight, when fully loaded, without having a cable branched.

The NerveGear wears an initiation code, simply saying `Link Start´, and the Machine links towards the in the Cartridge inserted game world!" Kayaba, our Team leader, explained.

"The idea behind the NerveGear is, to give the Player the possibility to live the game, as if it is his own real life.

To that our Game development department is momentarily creating the basis for a Virtual Reality fantasy game, this game will probably be ready a little later after we released the NerveGear, for now we have various light Simulations for beginners, nothing too scary or psyche-damaging.

I thought will last a bit before we can be completely sure that the NerveGear is proof for everybody, until then stay tuned!" I said.

"Zap!" And with this sound the Video was done.

"Gosh I feel like such a TV moderator for a Games show, you know, like this MTV Game Show, how was it called again!" I asked, though I was not really interested in knowing it at all.

"I think you mean MTV Game one, anyways you know we have to do this, the Committee is seeking for the best way to create a teaser for the NerveGear´s Launch!" Akihiko said.

"Yeah but for hells sake, the launch is still far away, we only managed to bring Prima in for Three months, while she is in a familiar environment, I mean even when she shall have lived by humans since her birth, the Jungle Simulation woke her primal instincts.

Even though she reacts positive to the NerveGear, still she is an Animal who has no clue what is happening to her, for her this might be only like a state of dreaming, but if a human who knows about, that it´s not being a simple dream, what will happen to the psyche of a Human playing ego Shooter games with a NerveGear, I mean, we won't be later responsible for hundreds of gunmen, because their psyche has changed ever since they kill other players with Weapons, over and over again, finding it awesome all of a sudden, not!" I asked, as I thought about that.

"So we better put a seal on it, `not playable by psychic labile players´, I swear the players would stand in a row to play such a game, better we then also change the guns to waterguns.

Seriously Mason, a Game has to be interesting, no matter who is playing it, I even bet that the committee would care less about a 50 players who cannot play this game, because they fear to mutate to psychic monsters after coming back to the real life.

Mason Argus, i think you should know that games are not making criminal, there is always a choice, will you do it or not, if you chose yes, you have been criminal from the beginning on, this has then however absolutely nothing to do with the Game!" Akihiko said.

"Criminal energy is always in a person, never in a game, a Game is a bunch of datas, it cannot differ what's right and what's wrong, a human however always has the choice, to do good or bad things, a game runs as it has been programmed!" he continued and i nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you are right, maybe I worry too much, but after all, the wellbeing of our players, while playing the Games we create, is very important!" I said and he nodded.

"You are right, we won't them to all fall uncounsious out of sheer bliss, to be able to play the games we create!" Akihiko said sarcastically and I decided to just give up, someday I maybe can convince him to take this seriously, that a human life and wellbeing is more important than the success and the money.

In this he was dangerously similar to my grandfather to the times of war, he did not care that humans were hurt by his inventions as long as he got paid for inventing them.

Same as Kayaba, somehow, both of them, sometimes they seemed almost unconscionable to me.

"Well then, I am done for today and I ´m going to get home, still have to bring Aurelia in her bed!" I said, as I stood up and stretched to push the sleepiness away.

"Well then, I see you tomorrow, Tomoki, don´t forget to shut down the lights when you go!" I said to our trainee, who still had to write a report for tomorrow's school.

"Sure Mr. Argus!" He said, politely bowing before me.

"See you tomorrow Akihiko!" I shouted.

"Bye!" He said, as he too grabbed his labcoat and was about to go.

"Ah, Tomoki, can you, before you go, switch the battery mode of Prisma´s NerveGear on, just in case we will have a black out?" I heard Akihiko saying before I was out of the room.

"We still have a long way to go!" I mumbled.

"But honestly, thanks to Akihiko we came in such a short time so far, it was only about two years ago, since we got the Job from Dad!" I said to myself as I entered my car and made myself driving towards my home, where my wife and my Daughter waited.

It was deep in the night as it happened.

I was just finished with writing my own report.

`_ The Test-Animal, Prima, I still reacting positive to the NerveGear and the Simulation._

_It´s still able to move its virtual body same as the real one out here._

_Prima is now since 3 months in the Jungle simulation and seems to be all lively and good as much as our Animal Expert is saying._

_Since now we couldn´t find any side effects._

_However do I hold human tests for too early, even if Kayaba is dragging us practically forward, to finally get his first Human test and as such his success, sometimes I got the opinion that he might be more interested into the fame and the success, than the wellbeing of others._

_Will remain observing the further progress of the project.´ _

And with these words I finished my virtual report and sent it to my Father.

"Geez , I am so hungry!" I mumbled, as I stretched once again, before standing up.

"I better eat something and then I go sleeping, still have much to do tomorrow!" I said and more dragged myself towards the fridge, only to stop before an opened door and tiny legs showing from the space between the floor and the beginning of the door.

"Aurelia (10), honey what are you still doing up?" I chuckled, as I asked my daughter.

"I couldn´t sleep so I wanted something to drink!" She simply said, with a bottle of Chocolate milk in her hand, she already had a milk beard, I had to laugh at this, while she quickly wiped it off.

She was about to drink again out of the bottle before she saw my angry stare, she sighed and went to the cupboard with the cups and glasses, picking out her favourite cup.

"That's my girl!" I said, as she drank the milk from her cup.

She rolled with her eyes making me laughing even more.

"What are you doing up so late Daddy?" She asked me with a glance which said, thanks, here have a back coach.

"Writing for the work, but now I am finished and wanted to go to bed as well, same as you now little mouse!" I said, as I took her on my arm, and went towards the laptop to close it, only for suddenly the alarm lights to flash.

"What´s that daddy?" Aurelia asked, as I sat her down.

"Problems!" I siad, as I began to open up a window which showed me the inside of the laboratory through our surveillance.

"What the hell!" I said, as I saw Tomoki doing something on Prisma´s helmet, I pushed on record, causing the surveillance camera to record the whole thing.

"This little tiny bastard!" I said through gritted teethes, as I called the police and Akihiko.

"Hey man, come to the Laboratory, Tomoki is trying to steal datas and to destroy the NerveGear!" I said and I almost could hear how he ran to his car.

"Will be there in 15 minutes!" He said over phone.

"Dammit!" I said, as I took Aurelia up to my and my wife´s bedroom.

I woke her up and told her to let Aurelia stay at her side, and that I had to go back to the lab, because of the robbery.

"Be careful and try to be back soon okay!" She said, as I kissed both goodnights.

"And now off to the lab!" I said to myself, as I rushed to my car.

Breaking several traffic rules all at once, I arrived 30 minutes later at the laboratory.

"Finally, I though you would not come!" Akihiko said.

"That little bastard vanished and has stolen several of the construction plans for the Game Systems, as well as of the NerveGear, fortunately I have back up datas at my home!" Akihiko said, but i couldn´t care less about that.

"What about Prima?" I asked.

"She´s a bit traumatised of being suddenly ripped out of the peacefull jungle and back to the real world, but I guess it was her who managed to chase him away!" Akihiko said, as he pointed at the poor thing, it sat in an corner, afraid of everything.

"Hey, hey my little one, come here, no one will harm you!" I said, as I went to it and carefully stretched out my hand.

"Take my hand, I swear I will not harm you!" I said and after several minutes of good speaking, she finally grabbed my hand and I took her in my arms, she shivered like she was freezing.

"You poor thing!" I said.

It seemed that she suffered on a sheer shock, as she was ripped out of the Simulation, everything went black, then suddenly she opened her real life eyes only to still be under the influence of the sleeping syringe we gave her, normally we would taking her back out of the full dive, before waking her body up and this with a soothing voice.

However Tomoki simply ripped the cable out, which resulted in the simulation being aborted and before her eyes anything went black, with no light to reach for about an hour, then suddenly all she could see was the lab, this had to be such a reality shock for her, she must have felt as if she was Apenapped.

"And this so short before the breakthrough, one year of Research for nothing!" Akihiro said angrily, slaying with the fist on a nearby table, only for Prisma to frightened dive her face in my chest.

"Is this all what matters to you, dammit, Akihiko, Tomoki could have killed Prima this way, we have much luck that she survived and is only traumatised for the time, which is already worse, but all you care again is the fame, the money and your own selfish greed!" I said.

"No, but we were inches before being able to test the NerveGear on humans, now we have to see what Tomoki has done with it, so we can repair it, we have only about 5 more months to bring results towards the committee, we already lost about 5 months, maybe even more, alone for building the Prototype, and now we are back to the workdesk, we have to bring in results real quick, or else they will turn off the money tap, which means in clear text, out the dream of our own world!" Akihiko said.

"Dammit is that all you care Akihiko, our dreams in all honour, but first we have to look after the wellbeing of the Players in the Full dive, before we can speak about a success, I know of how much you want your dream of the floating castle to be true, same as I wish for the world I imagined to become real.

But before we have to make sure that the players can play those games without any psychological discomfort!" I explained to him.

"Yeah but before we can care about that, we have to make sure that the test persons won´t fall uncounsious one after another, you know how it rolls, no results, no money, no money, no place to research anymore, no place is equal o no job at all, maybe only as the guy who is cleaning the toilets!" Akihiko said.

"Dammit, now I need a drink!" he said and looked at me.

"What about you, are you coming or do you want to sulk at home" He asked me, I considered to go home, but I knew that as angry as he was he could get easily aggressively when drunk, so I better just go with him, I don´t drink anything when I drive anyways.

"Wait a second, will be right there!" I said, I better risk nothing tonight anymore, at least that's what I thought as I gave Prima towards our Animal expert.

"Alright, let´s go!" I said, I knew I first had to somehow calm Akihiko, or else he could build some shit in the night, if I manage to make him not drinking too much tonight, I might have him in a better mood tomorrow.

"You know I never knew an Ape could have a reality shock!" Akihiko said, as we were outside.

"They are our closest related race, of course they can, same as we do!" I explained, somehow, Kayaba was quite strange to me, he always has been.

It seemed to me, as if he don´t care for anything than for himself, I could understand his anger about the sabotage and the robbery, really, but it was repairable, other than maybe Prima´s psyche.

It seemed that the wellbeing of the players would be completely irrelevant for him, sometimes I think truly, that the success and the fulfilling of his dreams is everything that matter for him, maybe that's the reason why his wife left him, and took his daughter with her, Yui-chan, which he only could see for every two months.

He then takes her to us in the firma, same as I do with Aurelia, both are good friends, ever since they first met.

Honestly the only thing I liked at Kayaba was his ambition and his technical competences.

What I hate at him, was his talent to cover his own real self behind a mask of friendliness, letting everyone see of how a good man he is, rather than the rotten soul, with the loss of every possible ethic, underneath.

To me it seemed that the success is everything he cares about and that all and every failure, which might come can be cleaned up by others.

Geez how often did i said this now, but honestly i cannot Point it out too often, in some aspects this man is very weird.

We were Co-students and drinking buddies, but I never could imagine any kind of deeper relationship with this men, for this he was way too suspicious to me.

**A Good Hour later in the `Dicey Café´:**

"And thanks to this we can make any Human test by now!" Akihito explained, well more whined, to Andrew Gilberts, the Barkeeper and the Owner of this Bar, mostly called Agil.

He got his name after Kayaba once, in a full rush, called him this way, for the whole bar-guests to hear.

"I see, this sure is a misery, I mean that your trainee turned out to be a spy!" Agil said, who couldn´t really care less, about Kayabas problems but still understood me though.

"Not, eh, and I tell you, this was so close before the big breakthrough and now, buff, everything is back to the working desk, back to where we begun!" Kayaba said, as he was already a bit drunken.

"Now stop saying this, be grateful that they still gave us time to repair the NerveGear, just imagine if something like this would have happened with human testers, boy we would go under in accusations!" I said, as I downed my second drink of soda, as expected Kayaba already had his fourth glass beer.

"Anyways I believe that we can forget Human tests, at least for the next five months!" I said.

"What for refreshing news!" Kayaba said sarcastically.

It was Silent for about an half hour, as suddenly...

"Now, man, how about we make a bet?" He suddenly said.

"A bet, of what kind?" I asked suspicious.

"I bet with you, for, let me see, 50.000 Yen, that I, Akihiko Kayaba, will manage to repair, and advance the NerveGear ,all alone of course, within less than 5 weeks and get my first Human test within at least six weeks, how does this sound?" He asked and I thought I couldn´t trust my ears anymore.

"A Human test, in less than 6 weeks, are you fucking nuts?" I asked.

"Even, and I mean this only as rhetorically saying, you were able to really rebuild and repair as well as advance the NerveGear, do you really think anybody would be crazy enough to test it then, especially when they know it has been only weeks, that a near human being was being set out to massively stress, reality loss and shock, during the test phase, after such an accident, I bet not!" I said.

"Alright, let´s do it, I seal the deal, but I know that i´m going to expect your 50.000 Yen really soon, because I know you will fail!" I said, oh how wrong I was to that time, and how stupid it was of me, to even strengthen and encourage him in his insanity.

If I had known what he truly planned, I would have killed him, right where he was standing.

"But as you know, Bet debts are debts of honour, right Agil, you will be our witness, for this deal!" I said.

"Sure whatever you like, however your guys better get going now, I will close up really soon, my wife wants to celebrate her birthday alone with me!" he said, polishing his glasses with a smirk on his face, thinking the exact same as I did right now.

"This will be an easy win!" I thought.

"Well then, that makes how much Agil?" Kayaba asked as he stood up.

"let it, I will pay, as I said I expect your money soon, so a few yen less won´t hurt me!" I said cool, as i stood up too.

"Thanks man!" Kayaba said, as I paid Agil.

"Say hello and happy Birthday to Kathy from me, understood!" I said and Agil nodded.

"Will do so!" He said before he looked out of the door.

"Are you really sure he´s only joking?" Agil asked me.

"I asked myself the same, of cause i hope he does, but even if not, i won´t belive that anybody will be crazy enough tohelp him as test Person!" I said, anyways got to go, left my wife way too Long alone, same as Aurelia!2 I said and he nodded.

"well then, Keep safe man!" he said.

Ever since middle School we knew each other and had been best friends, i was his best man and he mine, i had a really deep relationship with him, he was like the brother i never had.

"Ah, fresh air, can it give something better!" I said, as I breathed in deeply, after stepping out in the cold fall air.

"Yes, this!" Kayaba said as he ignited a cigarette.

"Someday these things will kill you for sure!" I said as I killed his Cigarette with laser eyes.

"Whatever, well then, see you soon!" he said as he waved before trotting away.

"Hope you really only joked back than, that bastard might actually manage to really repair it, with his intellect!" I mumbled as I watched his back, from here I couldn´t see his sly smile, nor could I here his words.

"Watch me fulfill me dream, the one of the other way around!"

The next day I had an splitting headache, like never before, I almost forgot about our bet, but since I thought from the begin on, that Kayaba would fail anyways, I didn´t really thought about it.

Even though he said, see you soon, he didn´t showed up in the lab ever since the incident with Tomoki, and that 3 weeks long.

The team was quite disoriented by this, since Kayaba was the Project-leader.

Several attempts to contact him on his phone failed.

No one knew the address and even the administration might had it, they had to handle any personal information with great care, and thus were not able to tell me his address.

So we just kept concentrating on the development of a new device, equal to Kayaba´s NerveGear but not as possible dangerous as the NerveGear, instead of blocking signals and lead them to a different pace, the device we wanted to create should just stimulate the brain.

It though still were only ideas and plans, nothing solidly decided already, it did not even had a name yet, not even a name matching to the use, same as the NerveGear.

Still it seemed to us to be way more safer than the NerveGear.

It still lasted one more week before I got a message from him.

"You owe me 50.000 Yen!" he wrote, I couldn´t believe my eyes as I saw the SMS, while being in the meeting, I even had to ask one of the assistants to read it aloud to me, for to be sure I read right, logically no one beside me understood what he meant.

"SHIT, did he really meant this, for real?" I almost screamed as I ran to my car.

I couldn´t care less that I lost a bet, what worried me more was the fact that he truly seemed to have succeeded in repairing the Nerve Gear and letting it testing, however I couldn´t really think about anyone crazy enough to test an non-proof device like this, without being forced to do so.

And when I think about his sense for Human care, it shuddered me.

"Did he really forced someone to do this?" I asked myself as I drove fast over the streets, possibly breaking laws again.

The address I got illegally from the administration who still had a debt to pay back.

"Hopefully I am not too late!" I said, as I held with squeaking wheels right before his house.

"Akihiko, Akihiko get out and show yourself!" I screamed out, as i hammered on his front door.

"Holla, what the hell are you screaming here, Argus, do you want to wake the whole neighbourhood?" he asked me, as he arrived at the door, with a cup of coffee and a rather sleepy Expression.

" Did you just came out of the bed!" I asked him unbelievingly.

"So what, stop screaming or else the neighbors are going to kill me!" he simply, said.

I however doubt that anyone would come, since it was right in the day so anybody was working anyways.

"Where is she or he, where did you hide this poor person!" I screamed, as i remembered why i was here in the first place.

"Relax man, Yui is alright!" he said, but I couldn´t believe what I just heard.

"Did you just said Yui, did you bastard turned your own daughter to a test-person!" I screamed even louder, as I grabbed him by his collar.

"Relax, there is nothing which will happen!" He simply said.

"You immoral Asshole, its worse enough that you made your drunkenness reality, but that you play with the live of your daughter this way is unforgiveable!" I shouted at him.

"Where is she, where the hell did you brought her, tell me Kayaba!" I screamed.

"Relax, she´s sleeping in the garage!" He said, while sipping his coffee.

"Relaxing, relaxing you say, dammit, you let your own daughter test un unsure, untested machine, which might psychically damage her for the rest of her life, maybe even kill her if just one thing goes wrong!" I screamed once again.

"Dammit Kayaba, she´s your daughter and just 8 years old, where the hell is your sense for ethics and moral!" I shouted at him, boiling of wrath.

"Did every single good spirit left you or what?" I asked him, but he still looked uncaringly at me.

"She is not Prima, she is strong, I explained her anything, how it works, where the logout button is, and until now she beats herself positively through!" He said.

"And if something happens?" I asked.

"There is still the logout button!" He said.

"And you explained her how to find the log out button, are you even sure that she understood this all, what if in panic she does not find it, what if her emotions are breaking the machine, do you still remember the first time Prima went in, the shock of the sudden new environment was too much for her, and out of emotions she woke up almost instantly, because you set her in by yourself, without me or our Animal expert around!" I said to him.

"As I said, she is not Prima!" He still said, uncaringly, but now i could sense some sharp tones.

"But she´s your daughter, so we now go to the Garage and you get her the fuck out of there, capiche!" I said, as I dragged him towards the garage.

"By the way where did you even sent her, the Jungle Realm has been destroyed weeks ago!?" I asked him.

"In the Circus simulator, Yui loves the circus!" He said and I stopped dead in my tracks, I facepalmed mighty.

"Do you still know why your ex-wife left you?" I asked him with clenched fists.

"Because she was dumb enough to do this?" he asked.

"No it was because, one day after work, you slept in before the TV, while it still was working, Yui came down to drink something, and saw the still working TV, she sat before and watched, the movie you had inside the DVD player…, do you still remember which movie you watched?" I asked.

"How should I know, that was five years ago!" he said.

"Oh I remember all too good what it was, it was Psycho Clown,… and ever since this Day,… YUI IS AFRAID OF CLOWNS; TRAUMATA; DID THIS TERM TELLS YOU SOMETHING!" I screamed, as I pushed him on a nearby wall.

"Uh guess I forgot that!" he said with sweat pearls forming on his head.

"How the hell could you forget something like this, such an important information!" I screamed, before I sniffed something in the air, some strange disgusting smell.

"Hey, do you smell this, smells like burnt plastic, somehow!" I smelled in the air.

"Now that you say it!" He said.

"Shit it comes out of the garage!" I said, as I saw smoke coming out from under the gate.

I tried to open the garage door.

"Kayaba help me!" I said.

"Wait, I got the key!" He said.

"You locked the gate, are you insane!" I said, as I looked at him with disgust.

"Yui, Yui where are you, oh god dammit!" I screamed as soon as the gate was open, the whole stench came at us and I had to cough hard.

"As a matter of fact, she cannot hear you!" Kayaba said.

"Dammit!" I screamed as I went inside, shielding my mouth and nose from the foul stench, with my T-shirt.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" I said, as I came closer to the source.

It lasted a bit until I found her, I took the damn helmet of her and picked her up.

"Dammit, we have to call an ambulance!" I screamed as soon as I was out again.

"Yui, Yui, please wake up, dammit, Yui, shit she´s not breathing, oh goddamit Kayaba call an Ambulance and let this fucking helmet where it is!" I screamed at him as he wordless picked up the helmet and examined it, while I tried desperately to revive YUI through CPR.

"Oh Fuck you!" I said, unfortunately I forgot my Handy in my car, and if I now go searching for it, who knows what else will happen.

It was to jump out of my skin, this slimy Asshole, it seemed as if his toy was more important to him, than the life of his own daughter.

"Dammit, she dies, she dies, Kayaba , the Ambulance, forget your dumb helmet and call the ambulance!" I screamed, but I knew it was too late.

Even though I tried anything to revive her, I knew that everything was senseless.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, GODDAMMIT she´s dead, she´s fucking dead,….., why, why, she was still only so young!" I screamed as tears run over my face.

"You , how could you, how the hell could you left her without any surveillance in the cyberspace, you miserable murderer!" I screamed as I grabbed the helmet and beat him with it.

"You miserable Murderer!" I screamed.

"You are too blame as well, if you did not stopped me at the front door, she might still live!" Kayaba said as he dodged my next beat.

"And now you are saying that I was at fault, if you haven't even dared to put her into the cyberspace at all, this would have never happened, you son of a bitch!" I screamed as my fist flew straight at him.

"I´m going to get you in jail for this, you miserable piece of shit!" I screamed.

"Forget it, you won´t stop me!" He said as suddenly I felt a strong shock.

"Huargh, what the, you asshole!" i siad as i fell and hit my head hard on the solid ground.

"I will become the god of my world, watch me!" I heard him saying before everything went black, all i still could see was him with a taser in his Hand, this Little bastard.

As I woke up, all I saw white, was not able to move, i don´t know how Long i have been out but my Body hurted in every single spot, even those i never knew about.

"Where am I?" I asked someone, who appeared in my sight.

"You are in the Tokyo Police Hospital, soon you will be interrogated!" Then man said before I fell unconsious again.

It lasted several hours before I woke up again.

they told me that i was unconsious for about three days.

I tried to eat something but my Body still hurted.

Later this day I was interrogated by several policemen, at the question of why I was trapped and cuffed on the bed, they told me that I was accused by Kayaba of murdering his daughter in an sick and illegal experiment together with my wife, and almost died in the flames as the experiment went wrong and set the house ablaze.

My wife died in the flames, so they told me, they also told me that I was accused of murdering Kayabas Ex-wife, who was also supposed to be at home, drugged andstrapped like a package, for about 3 days.

Even as I told my version of the truth, no one belived me and I was to be thrown into the jail for the next twenty years, so they said, logically I also was thrown out of father´s Company.

I was sat in jail at the 13th September 2019

I knew, no one would believe me.

But I did not counted with my best friend, Andrew Gilberts Mills, Agil, and his wife Kathy, who was also the witness of the bet Kayaba had made, even though he tried to bail me out and to testify in my favour, I was still sentenced to the jail.

I gave the custody of Aurelia towards Agil and his wife, the only ones who always believed me.

This happened 3 years before Sword Art Online launched and turned into a death-game.

5 Years before I was being released from a lack of evidences, a the 13th September 2024.

2 months before Kayaba died.

But as soon as I was out, a new shock hit me, Aurelia has been kidnapped, shortly after I was thrown in jail and even though the police searched for two years, they couldn´t find her.

Agil accused Kayaba but out of lack of evidence the investigations were stopped.

I did not blame them, since I knew they did anything to find her.

But Agil didn´t wanted to give up so easily, he was firmly convinced that Kayaba had kidnapped Aurelia and so he entered together with1 10.000 other players the virtual world of Sword art online, on that he was able to make Kayaba confess the fact when facing him.

And so also my best friend was trapped in the cyber space, thanks to myself, because i was too dumb and too weak to stop that Monster.

In the next 2 months I intensively searched for this asshole and someday I found his virtual traces which led me to a closed hospital somewhere in Japans countryside.

I drove their and entered the area, I began searching and eventually found him and Aurelia, but I was too late.

Aurelia was, same as Kayaba, stuck in a virtual world, she slept in a strange Kind of machine, called medicuboid, being artificially nourished, and being Held alive by machines driven by solar, wind and water energy.

Perhaps he knew I would find him, because he hold a letter addressed to me in his hands, he told me that the only possibility to rescue Aurelia, was to repent for my sins.

As sins he mentioned the death of Yui, my Wife, his Ex-wife, and thousands of Players.

Inhis letter he wrote the reason to be, because i was too weak.

So he accused me to be responsible for everything he had done, but I knew I had to help Aurelia, by every means.

In a box he had pointed out in the letter, which laid in a safe, a NerveGear laid, with some kind of Virtual Game, in the letter he wrote, that the system he had intergrated in the NerveGear, was a fore-programmed Virtual World world, though until now still uncompleted.

alongside the game there was also a VR building Software integrated into my account, which he called, Seed Alpha.

He told me that I could use this to create a world, the world I always dreamed off, but he had programmed a deadline in the Game, should it not be cleared within 10 years after the first login of me, then the Log out system he had built in it, would vanish and everyone who was inside to that time, would be trapped for the rest of his mortal life.

It was a Game, different from Sword Art online, which he created parallel to SAO, only that the game he had created so far was far from being completed, he only build the first 5 levels, each one a ring like level, of a radius from 1.000 virtual kilometres, trapped between Two walls, a Fire wall outside on the first level and a normal wall with 4 gates on the inside of each level.

He wrote that I could create the levels as I want, Name the places, create towns and other structures, but that he programmed a limit, of 1 YB (yottabyte), so Hundred levels at all had to be created, or else the game would not even be able to start, the Deadline however would go on until its end.

Beside of the structure, the look as i once imagined myself this world, wasn´t this at all mine, it had way to strong villains, several races of enemies, which were even in the first Levels way to strong for a normal game, a limitless amount of quests, as well as exactly 400 possible End-bosses, for each level 4 bosses, were programmed by Kayaba as well.

Since on every wall it gives exactly 4 gates, and only one gate is the right one to the next Level, one had a possibility to truly defeat all 400 Bosses, if one always choses right, one could end the game, same as sword Art Online, by defeating only 100 of these Bosses, but alone to reach a boss dungeon one had to solve several quests, so the game could go on for about years, same as Kayaba´s Sword art online which lasted 2 years, before out of pure luck, he exposed himself.

In his letter he told me, that the NerveGear model that Aurelia was wearing ever since five years by now, was the old model which once killed Yui and a few years after her dead also Prima thanks to an electric shortcut which was caused by too strong emotions. he wrote that the helmet had been rebuild and that he gave Aurelia a Syringe which pevented her to Show her Emotion on a too high scale, or else the System would collapse.

The medicuboid she was in was connected with the old NerveGear, which still was not able to kill but only to trap her in the cyber space.

However the more often one dies in the game, the more the brain gets manipulated and corrupted, so long until one thinks that one has lived for all his live in the game world, one does not even know anymore that this is only a game, every strange Thing would be simply be the Status qou for the Player, a real Thing, nothing to fear.

Wherever it was Magic, swordskills or respawning opponents.

Kayaba described this point, as the full dive into the virtual live, one cannot ever remember again on the old life one had, one would be trapped in a circle of living , dying and repeating, with no possibility of breaking the circle, but to kill the last Boss, the so called False God Calypso.

The model he made for me, was the prototype of the newer Generation of the NerveGear to the time of the release of Sword Art Online, so if I die I would be killed, but as the last boss, the False Gold Calypso, I had to be killed, for everyone stuck in the game to be released.

Logically was this a shock for me, if I manage to free my daughter, I would never be able to see her again, but if I won't participate in his sick game, Aurelia would be stuck forever in this game.

And there was no other way to help her, since same as the Newer Version of the Nervegear, Aurelia would be killed if i take the helmet of, it would be simuliar as if to cut the Soul of from the Body.

I was cornered, of course I wanted to live, but of course I also wanted my daughter to be save again, I knew that I had to do it, even if I don´t live anymore, my daughter would be able to live the future she , if i won´t do this, might never have, she has lost five years of her life already and every minute in the virtual world, she could suffer a virtual death which would mean that she loses more of her previous life.

I tried to find a possibility to wake Kayaba, but it seemed that he even though about that, before entering his own death-game, every external disconnection of him to the SAO Game-main-server, would cause his brain to be fried and so for the world of SAO to be destroyed and with it the life of the last remaining players, I knew I didn´t wanted to be responsible for any more deaths.

Even though it was not my debt, do I still have some kind of responsibility for the deaths of so many people, even though I tried to make everyone see of how much of a monster Kayaba was, I couldn´t save them.

But I knew I had to do something, so I hacked myself in his system, and so I could see his battle with this one kid, Kirito, the fastest natural, non cheating player of SAO, how he fought for everyone to be freed, I saw how Kayaba, in his form as Heathcliff tried to kill Kirito, and how a girl called Asuna prevented this by taking the blow, I saw how Kirito cried as she was about to die, it remembered me on the way i cried over Yui and over my Wife as same as over AGil´s dissapearance in the Cyberspace.

I decided to help those Kids who stood bravely against Kayaba, this false god.

the moment Asuna-san was about to die, I teleported her to a neutral place, i had created seconds ago and gave her a power boost of 5%, all I was possible to do for her.

I then saw how this Kirito did not really gave up but just had no force to fight anymore after this girl died, I assumed that she was his in-game wife perhaps.

I saw how he almost lost, so I did the same as I did with Asuna, I gave him in the moment of his death a power charge of exactly 5%, it was not much but it was enough for him to kill Kayaba with last force, before being teleported to the same save place as Asuna san, i called this place, Heaven´s balcon.

But even this, this bastard managed to preview and long managed to digitalize his brain, killing his mortal body in the process, but still managed to remain more or less alive in the cyberspace,.

Thanks to my inception I managed to repent a little for the sins I had loaded on my back, by enabling this boy to kill Kayaba, ending the game and so enabling him to free all the remaining players.

I Knew I had to observe this Boy and the Girl, maybe they were the key to free Aurelia, as for many bosses one need more than two men to defeat them.

As I decided that I had to do it, I read the instructions in the game, beside of the in game structure of the levels I was not able to change very much, almost anything was fore-programmed by Kayaba, even the bosses and the quests as well as the dungeons.

Still it lasted at least five more years until I was able to finish the preparations of this new Game, a game to fight for ones life, not because one dies in the real world but one loses his life forever, all what once was will be simply overwritten, this was a law even I as false god could not change

"And so I am once again the playball for Kayaba, but this time you will lose, I will free everyone bound or who dares to enter this game!" and with these last words, I prepared to leave this world forever.

"Link start!"

And with These words i present you now, the last game i ever will create, the last Story i will ever be able to read to my dear daughter, this is my last Fantasy, i set it online and sent out invitations with Explanations about the game and its cause, i hope this Boy and Girl will come to help me.

I save this memories of mine to words the outter world, on that every one sees what one can do, when one has someone to defend.

I beg you, Help me freeing my daughter, i will wait for you, on the 100st Level, i am, Mason Argus, the False God Calypso.

**A/N: I know it was long and Kirito was only mentioned until now, but I promise, coming from the next chapter on, our friends will all come back again, and to be honest Mason Argus is just a personification for ARGUS industries so one can´t really say he´s an OC or, anyways, as you all know, I don´t own SAO and any Characters or rights of it, only this Fanfiction is being written by, me, hope you will enjoy it.**

**Don't forget, read and review!**


	3. Invitation to the Game, Rumours

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: The invitation and Agil´s Secret, The Rumour and Suguhas decision.**

**Wednesday 12. January 2030, 18:00 pm**

**New Aincrad, 74****th**** Floor, boss dungeon**

**Kirito´s Pov:**

"Asuna, Switching!" I shouted, as I dodged a beat of The Gleam Eyes.

"Alright, hey eat this you sucker!" Asuna shouted as she attacked with Light-speed Stinger.

"Alright Kirito, Switching, finish him off!" Asuna shouted.

"Let´s go Kirito!" Klein shouted.

"You can make it Kirito!" Leafa shouted.

"Starburst Stream!" I shouted, as I attacked with my favourite Sword-skill.

Moments later The Gleam Eyes was only a shower of polygons anymore.

"Congratulation!" I read the sign above me.

"You did it!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That would be the second time you defeated the Gleam Eyes!" Klein noticed.

"Yes seems so!" I said a little embarrassed.

"Wasn´t this also the time you used your dual wielding skill the first time!" Leafa asked me.

"Actually you are right Leafa-chan!" Asuna said.

"That time he defeated The Gleam Eyes all alone, but almost killed himself by that!" Asuna said.

"I was so afraid that he could die, but I was really relieved that he survived!" She said, as she nuzzled my side.

"Hey I just got a message from Agil, we shall meet him in his shop on the 50th floor, it shall be important and urgent!" Klein said, as we were on the way out of the Boss room.

"So, well I guess we better hurry then!" I said and they nodded.

"Alright Teleport, Algade!" Everyone said as we teleported to the well-known city on the 50th Floor.

"Ah this battle was somehow refreshing!" I said.

"Ever since I went back to Gun Gale Online to finally get my Skills in Gun weaponry on the highest max, it feels good to swing a sword again!" I siad, as I trotted with a happy face around.

"Though you still fight with your laser sabre like a Jedi-knight, when you participate in the BoB!" Sinon said with a chuckle.

"Geez what´s so bad about fighting with a Sword, you also won´t ever fight without your Hecate!" I replied.

"Well I guess you got a point there!" Sinon said.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly we heard a voice.

"Silica-chan, Lisbeth-san, nice to meet you!" Klein said.

"Are you guys perhaps being send to Agil as well!" Silica asked us.

"So you guys were also being asked to come!" Klein answered.

"Yes seems so!" Lisbeth said.

"Hey, there is Agil!" She said as she noticed the giant of a man before his shop,.

We ran towards him and instantly saw that something was off, the normally so cheerful man was nowhere to find, instead he sat before his shop and seemed to cry.

"Agil what´s wrong!" Leafa asked him as she layed a hand at his back.

"Oh Leafa chan I am so happy right now but also so full of sorrow!" he said.

"I cannot decide which feeling is stronger right now!" he said, as he stood up and wiped his tears away.

"C´mon inside, I will explain everything to you!" he said, as he opened the door, within we saw a beautiful woman standing behind the bar.

Ever since New Aincrad appeared, Agil decided to not only re-open his shop but to also transforms it into a Coffee-bar-shop.

However the woman I haven't ever seen, she was a Gnome same as Agil.

"May I introduce you to my wife in real life, as well as here in ALO, Katharina!" Agil said, as he introduced the women, kissing her cheek showing his marriage ring, same as Asuna and I wore one.

"I didn´t even knew you married in ALO, or here in New Aincrad, why didn´t you threw a party?" Klein asked.

"We wanted to do it in a little circle, but never really found the time to ask all of you to come and I only recently logged in, I am so to say a newbie here in New Aincrad as well to the Virtual Reality Games!" Katharina explained.

"But nevertheless I am really pleased to meet you all, Agil told me so much about all of you!" Katharina said, before she embraced me.

"Kirito-kun I am so grateful that you brought me my Husband back and that you didn´t let him die, I don´t know how I ever repay this to you!" She said.

"It´s nothing, I had much to lose so I could not simply give up and decided to break my Destiny in pieces!" I said a little embarrassed.

"And you think that they might be ready for this Honey?" Katharina asked her husband getting us confused.

"I know we might not look after much but we are one tuff Guild!" Agil said.

"I know with them we will be able to free them both!" Agil said assuring his wife about something.

"Agil about what exactly you wanted to speak with us?" Leafa asked.

"Sigh, come with me upwards!" He said as he stood up from the chair he sat on.

"Katharina, do you think you will be alright for a little while?" He asked while she nodded.

"Go on, explain everything to them, take all the time you want, I will run the shop meanwhile, I already did it once for two years without your help, remember!" She said with a comforting smile.

"I know and I am still grateful about that, thanks honey!" Agil said as he once again kissed his wife, I felt how Asuna pressed my hand.

"Well then come with me, I got to show something to you!" Agil said as he went forward.

"So please make it comfortable to you, this here will last a bit!" he said, as we arrived in a large living room, he closed the door and took the armchair right before the oven.

"It was about two days before, as I got a message here in New Aincrad, from a friend, who was missing for about 5 years!" Agil began.

"I now want you to listen to me, I'm going to tell you anything I know about this but don´t judge him before you know the whole story!" Agil said in a serious tone, he looked at each one of us, as we nodded in understanding.

And so he told us about the story of how his friend was wronged, how he has been thrown in jail for something someone else did.

"The person who ones made these experiments with his own daughter and murdered all this people, was no one else but Akihiko Kayaba!" Agil said.

"What, Ka-Kayaba but, but, when did this happened, it never has been told anything about this!" Klein spokeout, what I thought.

"The Whole thing was a rather ugly affair, as I said my friend has been wrongly being accused of all the crimes, so for the justice the cake was eaten!" Agil said with a sad look.

"He was sentenced to ten years in prison, no chance of parole, I tried everything to get him out of there, but in vain!" Agils glance went even more sorrowfull.

"During his stay in the jail he gave us the custody about his Daughter, Aurelia, but she suddenly vanished, after two months, we searched everywhere, two years long, I accused Kayaba, somehow I just knew he has something to do with it, but I never was able to get an good evidence for him being responsible in her kidnapping.

So I decided to get him to admit anything, in his own game, that was the reason why I once entered Sword Art Online, I never was much a fan of Online games, but here I would be able to do what I could not do in the real world, hunt Kayaba down and press everything out of him, by every means, but as you know, it never came to this!" Agil said.

"All the five years my friend has been in jail, We never dared to tell him about Aurelia, his already weak heart would have break forever, but I knew every day where we lied to him, was a day more for Aurelia to suffer.

I hoped they would release him, seeing their mistake, but everyone was strongly convinced that he was a murderer.

Well so long before the Sword art online case, after Sword Art Online launched and the truth was revealed, the whole case go investigated again, many things which once had been ignored now came to the light, were unveiled, and finally, two years after the Launch, 2 months before the end of Sword Art Online, he was released from Jail.

After I entered, he was freed, two months long he searched for Akihiko´s hideout, according to what Katharina said!" Agil said, as tears run over his cheek.

"Now, five years later I got a message from him, saying that he found Aurelia, and that she was alive so far, but has been stuck in an unfinished Game by Kayaba!" Agil said and we were shocked.

"Oh no!" Asuna said and Silica, alongside of Leafa trembled in fear.

"He said that he had observed our last fight against the Skull Reaper and the later duel of Heathcliff against Kirito, he said that he was the one who helped you that time, both of you!" Agil said as he nodded towards Asuna and me.

"Helped, but how?" I asked.

"The life-boost he gave you and Asuna-san, he hacked within the cardinal system and managed to gave you a boost of 5% life points, he then first teleported Asuna and later also Kirito and Kayaba towards an level he had constructed, he called it Heaven´s Balcony, an invisible place high above Aincrad, he said he wanted you three to show how one can break every rule, physical or virtual, no matter how hard it is chained in a world.

He wanted to Show Kayaba that he won´t play after his rules, but that he still was in awe for the world Kayaba was able to create.

After this, the message told about that he had a last will, before he would go into his death!" Agil said.

We all were beyond believe and shocked to the core.

"He, he killed himself?" Silica asked.

"No, still not, he wanted as last will, that we kill him!" Agil said and just as I thought it could not get any worsen.

"Kill, kill him, but why, how, why in the world should we do something like that!" Asuna asked.

"I told you that Kayaba has trapped Aurelia since Ten years in a game, well, five years ago, on the day of Kayaba´s death, my friend entered the same game, with a NerveGear constructed, especially from Kayaba for him.

In this NerveGear was an already saved and programmed version of the game, every boss, every opponent and every quest has been programmed by Kayaba, the only thing my Friend could change, through an in-programmed system called seed Alpha, and in his role as game master, where the structure of the levels and create some AIs to help him.

However the account he was forced to use, was none other one but the account of the last End-Boss, the False god Calypso.

And as such, he is the last monster to beat for an logout gate to appear, in a world where a normal logout is impossible!" Agil said.

"So you mean, that this game will be again a death game!" Klein asked.

"No, this game is not a death game, however one can die in the real world!" Agil said.

"Who exactly is your friend anyways, Agil?" I asked.

"I think you know his name, my friend is a man who once was called Mason Argus!" Agil said and before my eyes many informations played off, logically did I read anything about ARGUS Industries.

"The son of Joshua Argus, the President of ARGUS Industries!" I said.

"Ex-son, after Mason was being sentenced, Joshua threw him not only out of his firma but also disinherited him, after the Sword art Online Case, as ARGUS went bankrupt, Joshua tried to get back together with Mason, but according to Katharina, did he slayed the hand of his father away saying that a person like Joshua, who did not believed him, his own son, has no right to ever become a father again.

After this Mason was not seen for the last 5 years.

Anyways, as I said, Mason wrote that he was forced to take the role as end boss, and game master in one, which means he had to be killed in order for the game to end, and it would be the only way to release his daughter, however does everyone who is entering his world being stuck within it until its end!" Agil explained.

"So it´s like Sword Art Online!" Asuna said.

"In a way it is, the only good thing is that one cannot die in real life anymore, however the more often one has to respawn; the more the game writes ones memories over, and replace them with false memories of the game, so long until one cannot remember to ever have lived within the real world, one truly begins to live within the game world, one feels as if one has lived all one's life in this virtual world!" Agil explained.

"So it´s same like Kirito´s time in Project Alicization?" Asuna asked.

"No, it´s not like this, one don´t simply lose all memories at once, but step by step the more often one dies in this virtual world, it´s like Alzheimer.

At first you only begin to lose a few events of your life, but with the time you begin to lose days, weeks, months, and at the rush for the end, even years, buff, simply erased out of your brain and replaced by false, from the system constructed memories!" Agil said.

"So that's what you mean that one still dies in the real world!" Klein said.

"One completely forgets, that one ever existed in the Real Life!" Klein said and Agil nodded.

"Exactly this Klein, that was also what Mason told in his message, he said that he knew that it is much asked from those who dare to enter, but he does it to give his own daughter the freedom she deserves!" Agil said.

"This is his last will, that we help him to free his daughter, even if it means that we have to kill him!" Agil said, as again tears flew over his cheek.

"I don´t know how I shall do this, but I owe him this, after all I was to blame that Kayaba got Aurelia, if only I would have drove her, that day, to the school, but I had an important meeting with the landlord and my wife had early shift in the hospital!" Agil said, as he broke down crying in the armchair, Yui was instantly at his side, same as Leafa and Silica.

"I have to do this, after all I am her godfather!" Agil cried.

It was silent for a while, as everyone let the spoken sunk into him/her, I too thought about what to do, though I knew exactly what was to do and I knew it was all I could do, to pay this man back.

"We will help you!" I said.

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked, as she looked at me.

"If what you say is right, than Mason helped us all to survive, I may have stroke Kayaba down that time, but I wouldn´t have been able to do so if Mason won´t have helped me!" I said.

"I thank you Kirito!" Agil said, as he wiped the tears away.

"Mason said, that since he was living in the digital world, he was searching for players who might be able to help him, who are strong enough to bring an end to this world, he said that he saw you fighting to save others, and this in several worlds, he begs you, especially you, to help him!" Agil explained, as he looked at me.

"Can you show us this Message!" Klein asked.

"Of course, here!" Agil said as he took out an item, it was a little scroll.

He opened it and suddenly we could see an hologram from a man.

"Agil my old friend it has been a long time, I know I should not call out for you in such a matter but I don´t know to whom I shall rather ask this.

I just wanted to tell you that I found Aurelia, it lasted two years after I was freed for me to find her, but still , Kayaba was once again a step ahead of me, she is alive but he stuck her in an unfinished game, far from being completed, she has no possibility to log out, the only possibility is to kill my account which would result in my mortal death, but I am ready, I am ready to repent for the sins I have to shoulder, I could not stop Kayaba as I had the chance and thanks to this many people have died, and even more have had to suffer, the world he created was a beautiful place, but it has a bloody law, also the game I and Aurelia are now trapped within, has such a law, the more often one dies, the more one forgets about one´s past life, and the more one´s brain gets corrupted to believe that this world, which I have to finish creating, is the world one always has lived within, one was born within, the term absolute death is not only meant as a mortal death, but also as an emotional death.

Death does not always mean that the Body is not alive anymore, but also that the Memories one treasure will get lost forever.

I never wanted to tell something so sad to you, but this is my last will, I know that I wont be able to survive, neither this game nor the loss of my previous life.

I beg you, bring this world to an end, kill me, and Aurelia and everyone else who is trapped within this world will be freed, I had two years to think about this, the case was simple and clear, if I won´t enter and die, Aurelia will be stuck forever in this game until she dies her in our world, and if I enter, she is to be freed and can live the life the way she wants, I am the trapdoor which allows Alice to leave the wonderland, I don´t care I I am to be left behind, as long as my daughter is safe.

I know that you have contact towards a player called Kirito, Kazuto Kirigaya; I know this because I had observed his fight against Kayaba, at the last day of Sword Art Online.

I was not able to do much for them, but I helped as best as I could, I gave him and his girlfriend all the life I was able to give, and I was able to teleport them to a save place, before the system blocked me out.

But I think as we know, it still was enough to save all of you, maybe I could feel myself a little as a hero, for only a little while, I was strong enough to save others.

Maybe my sin or weakness has being repent this way, but still I will go, to save the one who means more than everything else to me.

I wanted to teach Kayaba a lesson, show him that not everyone has only to live by his rules, show him, that people, no matter how desperately they could be, are strong enough to save what they are fighting for.

It might not always be easy and it might not always work, but those who never give up to fight for the right thing, are those who in the end succeed.

I wanted to face Kayaba myself after I was out of the jail and saw what he did, I wanted to entering Sword Art online as well, but before I was able to do this the game was cleared.

I wanted to see his face when he saw me how I defeat him, so I gave Kirito a special Item which I hacked within the system.

I entered a Special AI-Skill, able to move freely and to search for a matching host, shall he or the person who lies the closest to his heart, die.

The phoenix´s heart, a skill able to revive a person, through touching, and to let the host´s ghost and soul survive a fatal hit, even when the body gets destroyed.

So to say, the Skill had to effects, saving others and defending the host by transforming the body into an armor.

It was not me who had challenged Kayaba, but a 16 year old boy, who gave everything to protect those who were important to him, at the cost of his life.

When I saw his fight, his determination, I knew he was just as I always wanted to be, a shining hero, someone who helps others, without regard to his own life.

The one who breaks through every boundary, frees you from chains and picks you high up in the air, someone who can protect others, someone who won´t give up no matter how hard it seems.

All I could do to help him protecting and saving those dear to him, was to help him at some point, every time when it was necessary.

I gave him the secret Skill, Aurora Spear, as he was about to be shot down by an NPC Army in the Yggdrasil tree in Alfheim online, enabling him to break through the army and arrive at the end of the quest.

I wanted to see how strong he could become, I knew he would be able to help me, if he accepts my petition.

Aurelia once said that I'm her hero, but I could neither save her nor her mother, all what´s left for me is to apologize in this way to her, for all the years in which I could not be with her.

Agil, and also Kirito, if you can hear me, help me, please, I beg you, help me to release my daughter.

Even when I have to die, my daughter shall live, truly live!" And with these words the hologram vanished and the roll closed and disappeared back in Agil´s inventor.

"So he planned his death, in order to rescue his daughter!" Klein said, as he sat down.

"Wow, this, is, really strong stuff!" he said too buff to say more.

"How is this game called, I never heard about a new game, neither from the magazines nor out of the internet!"

"I don´t know, but in another message he said that soon emissaries of this world will arrive in several worlds, with invitations for the special players ,seeked out of him, this invitation lasts 5 days, in this time it is able to accept or to not accept the invitation, in this invitation shall the contract for entering being completely explained all the conditions and everything what is to know about this world.

If one accepts, one is asked to go towards a certain place in the real-world, from there one shall login, and from then on, an event gets started, called Convergence, which enables one from each world to travel towards this new place, the invitation seems to be an digital code, which enables him to convert an account from one game to his game, as it is!" Agil explained, before he took an item out of his inventor.

"This invitation, I got today from an AI-elf!" he said as he showed us an invitation, it was a black envelope decorated with gold.

"So from Today on, I have exactly five days to decide wherever I will enter and possibly won´t come out for about a few years!" Agil said.

"I spoke with Kathy, I mean Katharina about this and she said that she would wait for me, no matter how long it will last, she said she can understand that I have to do this and that she wishes me good luck!" Agil said.

"I already decided to do this, as I said, I owe Mason one, I will bring Aurelia back, no matter what!" Agil said.

"As I said I will go to, Mason saved me as I almost hadn´t the power to fight anymore; he helped not only me but 6.147 other players too, and he helped me once again to free Asuna and the other 300 enclosed players in ALO!" I said.

"I will go too, I never gonna lose you again, I wont, be able to live if you aren't at my side!" Asuna said and even though I wished she would not come, that she would be safe here in the real world, I knew I could not change her mind, and it was better when I was able to be with here, in case something happens.

"I will go too!" Lisbeth said.

"Huh!" We asked.

"First reason I won´t allow you guys to buy and power your weapons by any other one but me, second, as Kirito said, this Mason Argus is the reason why we all are still alive, and third, I would love to somehow punch Kayaba in the face even though he´s already dead!" Lisbeth said.

"Geez you are always so direct, but I guess you are right, what for a friend would I be if I don´t help you guys!" Klein explained.

"I, I…!" Leafa began but I cut her off.

"You stay here!" I siad.

"Whaaat, but, but, I want to help too!" Leafa shouted.

"And what about mom, don´t be stupid, she would be worried sick!" I said.

"And you think she wouldn´t be worried about you too?" Leafa asked.

"Sure she would, but other than with you I would be able to cover it up as a World travel together with Asuna, you however, you are not able to simply skip school, and kendo, as your big Brother I wont allow this!" I said.

"Oh man you are,…., argh!" She said.

"Leafa chan, please try to understand us, we won´t that something happens to you!" Asuna said.

"And I don´t want to miss my brother anymore, it has been only five years since I got you back and now you will leave again and let me behind!" Leafa shouted.

"Suguha, stop it!" I shouted.

"Oho now we see a real brother sister fight.

"Shut up Klein!" Everyone said.

" Suguha, understand you have to remain here and cover for us, tell mom and dad, that we are on a Culinary culture-world travel and that it will last for a few years, thanks to my job for the VR security commission, I have earned a lot of money and since Asuna´s father is still grateful that I saved her from Sugou´s plans, he´s mostly financing the travel!" I explained.

"you guys are so egoistic!" Leafa said before she logged out.

"Oh geez, she´s such a kid!" Lisbeth said.

"Although she already has such a huge bosom!" She added.

"Anyways, do you think you need a Beast Tamer?" Silica said.

"Are you really ready to enter a game you probably won´t leave for years!" Asuna asked.

"But you do the same!" Silica said.

"I would be more comfortable at heart if you stay here and take care of Suguha!" I said.

"I see, perhaps you are right, this might actually be the best!" She said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"So this leaves only you Sinon!" Asuna asked.

"Well maybe you will have a need for a Sharpshooter, who knows what will await us!" She said.

" Well then its decided!" Agil said.

"The 6 of us will enter the world mason has created in order to free his daughter!" he explained.

"Yes, we will find her and free her!" I said.

"So we going to form a group, how shall we call us?" Klein asked as he asked us for a group.

"How about, Rescue riders!" Asuna said.

"Naaah!" Klein said.

"Too obvious!"

"How about, Lisbeth and the Swordfighters!" Lisbeth asked.

"I preferably fight with a bow!" Sinon said.

"How about, the World Travellers!" Sinon asked.

"Naaaw, too lame!" Lisbeth said.

"I know it, how about Knights of Aurora?" Agil asked.

"Aurelia loved the Aurora Borealis (Northern lights) ever since she once saw them in Canada, as we were on a travel there!" Agil explained.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think!" I asked Asuna.

"It is a wonderful Name!" Asuna said.

"Alright its decide we call ourselves, the Knights of Aurora, short K.O.A, the only thing what's left is the question, shall we wear a uniform or not.

"Naaaw, I think as colourful as we are, the Name is matching just right!" Asuna said.

"Well Spoken Asuna!" I said.

"Well then, time to accept the request!" Agil said as he opened the Invitation.

"Welcome, this is the invitation to the Online Game `Last Fantasy Online´, this game is a limited, free edition and is a downloadable version of a game never intended to arrive on the market ever, this game is running for exactly 5 more years before the login and logout will be completely impossible.

Please note that this invitation is the first of three possibilities to accept or not accept the invitation, also note that after the third accepting, there will be no return.

Lost Fantasy Online, or short LFO, is a game which was created for only one Purpose, to release the daughter of Mason Argus, the second developer of this game, out of the Virtual Reality.

Lady Aurelia Argus, is for the moment since 10 years trapped within this Virtual world , while her body is being artificial nourished and held alive by many machines, in the cottage where once also Akihiko Kayaba, the first Developer of LFO and the Developer and GM of SAO, dived into the VR.

Through the funds of Mr Mason Argus, the Cottage has been built over into a lab to have any medical treatment for him and his daughter, further he also has created so a place, to stay and being treated by a team of medical experts, for the invited 50 new Players of LFO, for the time they are in the FullDive.

Mr Mason Argus has only one last FullDive remaining before he will be unable to log out for the rest of the games duration, since the NerveGear he wears had a Login and Logout limit of ten Logins, note that Mr Mason absolutely wishes to be killed as End boss, in order for his daughter and everybody else to be released.

Before everybody's accounts are getting transferred into LFO, through the Convergence event, Mr Mason Argus wants to thank them by himself and wishes you though a good time and a successful rescue mission in LFO.

Note that this game is XH (Extremely Heavy) Rated and the full Tutorial will last an hour, after this Turotial you will be asked a last time if you accept the invitation, after accepting, you will be transfeered into the world called Gaeraiya Asmanis, the disk world.

The whole world is divided in Hundred Levels surrounded by 100 Rings and a Firewall at the first level, you have to go from outside to the core-point of the World, in the last level called Minesgard where you have to defeat the False god Calypso, which is waiting in one of the 4 Gateway-Castles, have you been able to Choose the right Gate and defeated the boss, you will arrive in the Hall of Origin, where everything, the reason why this world has been created and what will happen with it, will be explained to you, then you will be retransferred to your game in which you have opened this invitation, together with Lady Aurelia.

This was all for the first tutorial and the invitation, if you want to accept please sign in your group, it are only groups from minimal 5 members and a beast, or any other kind of AI, allowed!" The invitation Letter said.

"That is one strange invitation, now I truly have seen everything!" Klein exclaimed.

"How good that I am an AI, not Papa, or else we had to ask Silica-chan for it!" Yui said to me and I nodded.

"Well then, Shall i? Agil asked us and we nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" Agil said as he pushed accept.

"Congratulations, you are two Steps ahead from entering Last Fantasy Online, we thank you already dearly!" The invitation said and a new window popped up.

"Please find yourself in the next 3 days with the other players of your Group at this place and at this address and time together!" The invitation said.

"Alright seems like we are going on a road trip, guys" Klein said.

"Anyways I'm tired, for today I´m going to log out and eat my pizza!" He said.

"See you tomorrow ah and Agil about that quest we talked, does the deal still stands?" Klein asked.

"Sure it does, but don´t forget to pack!" Agil said.

"Will do, everybody, Have a god night!" Klein said.

"I think I will go too, still have to do some Homework, or else I will have to do this later!" Lisbeth said.

"Don´t flirt too much!" She said before logging out.

"I guess I will log out too, or else I'm late for dinner about the travel to this lab, I'm going to ask my mom if it's okay that I'm going but I bet she will say yes, when I hide the real reason and cover it up same as you guys with a story!" Sinon said.

"Better you do that!" Asuna said.

"Well then we will go too, I still have to take Asuna out of the dinner I promised her, we will see us tomorrow Agil!" I said.

"Yes, thank you Kirito you are a real friend!" Agil said.

"geez you are flatten me!" I said.

"See ya!" Agil replied.

"Well then, ready?" I asked and she nodded.

Moments later we woke up in the real world cuddling on the bed, this was nothing new , ever since a year Asuna and I were engaged together, especially Asuna´s father was glad that Asuna had chosen me as the one she loves.

Her mother however was a whole other case, for her I don't really am suited for Asuna, both had a hard fight about this which resulted in the end , that both ignored each other for two weeks, before Asuna´s father practically forced them to stop it.

"Hey honey!" I said as I looked into her eyes, after some time I decided to better, out of safety, buy an AmuSphere same as Asuna, Yui was converted into Suguhas AmuSphere for that time, we though decided to keep our NerveGears, as a reminder of what has happened, on that the deaths of those we could not save always rests in our memories, they shall never been forgotten.

"Hey my treasure-boy!" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Are you Hungry?" I asked her.

"You bet, like a wolf!" She joked and laughed.

We stood up and went outside.

"Suguha do you want to accompany us "Asuna asked.

"no!" Came the rather harsh answer.

"Are you still sulking, seriously, what are you a baby!" I asked.

"I´m not a baby, just leave me alone Kazuto Kirigaya!" She said.

"Uh, full name, seems like she truly is sour about this!" Asuna said.

"I guess so, well anyways, where do you want to eat!" I asked her as we stepped outside the still cold air.

"brr, it doesn´t matter as long as its warm!" Asuna said and I chuckled.

"That´s why I told you to better come with more warm clothes!" I said as I took her in my arms.

"Ah Kirigaya-kun, I just wanted to knock!" I heard a voice behind us.

"Kikuoka-san, what are you doing here?" I asked , although I kinda knew why he came here, though I don´t really wanted to see him.

"If you don´t leave I call the police!" I said.

"Do that but I come here because of business!" Kikuoka said.

"And you think I care after all you have done with me!" I said.

"No of course not, but I know that you cannot stand still when others are at danger, especially when you know you can help!" he said.

"Did you hear about the Incident in Gun Gale Online?" He asked me.

"What, again some PK´s?" I asked though rather uninterested, thanks to Sinnoh I know tha there haven´t been any in the last time.

"No, more disappearances, it seems that many Players are disappearing from several Virtual worlds!" Kikuoka said.

"This is called logout!" I said eyerolling.

"Not when the Players vanished in some crazy way!" he answered.

"I guess we better going to speak about this another time, when the police is also there, you see Asuna and I wanted to go out for a dinner!" I said.

"Oh I promise you it´s going to interest you and it´s also very important, and if you help us, an acceptable reward is coming on your banc-account too!" he said.

"And as I know you , you already paid it on my account so I just have to listen to your story!" I said quite annoyed, I hate this man, I truly does but still, he has good infos whenever something in the VR goes wrong.

"Correct!" he said and had this sly grin on his face.

"C´mon Kirito, this might be important!" Asuna said as she gently nudged my side.

"Okay, then follow us, even though we did not planned with you, I won´t interrupt my dinner-plans with Asuna, got it!" I said

"Understood!" He replied and so I took my motorcycle and drove towards a fine restaurant in the town.

"Well then, tell me, why do you again come to me?" I asked as we sat down on a table and ordered our meal, Kikuoka offered to pay.

"As you know are you quite an expert in saving people in Virtual Realities and this is a reason why the choice mostly fells on you, anyways, there is a rumour going around some time now!"

"A rumour?!" We asked.

"Yes, according to many players in different VR-worlds, a giant floating Island appears and darkens the sun, and every time it appears, players are disappearing completely out of the game they were logged in just seconds ago, this already happened in 5 different worlds, also in Gun Gale Online!" Kikuoka explained.

"A floating island I see, and it shall always be the same you say?" I asked.

"Yes according to witnesses, four titans are ascending from the island in a meteor-fall like beam , and everywhere where this beam slays in and players are vanishing, a strange symbol is appearing and brands itself within the ground also able to see days later!" Kikuoka continued.

"Four titans, how do they look like?" I asked.

"Like giant beautiful women in full armor, according to players who witnessed it!" Kikuoka replied.

"Beautiful women, giants, what is this, any kind of Mythology event in the different games!" Asuna asked.

"No, since it appears in several games which normally have nothing in common!" Kikuoka said.

"It seems that someone is hacking the seed!" Kikuoka said.

"Or builds a bridge from a similar program!" I said.

"I see I think you heard about this rumour in another way.

Anyways, in looking at its function, one could say that the seed is the core of the Universe of the momentarily VR worlds such as NALO, GGO and UW.

So it might be that somewhere another system like this exists!" Kikuoka said.

"Seed Alpha!" I mumbled.

"So that was meant with Convergence, a temporal fusion of both Seed-programs, over a bridge!" I continued.

"Exactly seems like you, how so often, hit the nail´s head!" Kikuoka said, as he began to eat his meal.

"So you wanted me to investigate, what is happening exactly and maybe put an end to it!" I asked.

"Exactly!" he said.

"Well then I am sorry but you better ask someone else!" I said with a hard voice.

"You better remind that it was my department that helped you recover in the STL, as your Brain was almost being damaged for the rest of your life, we took you in, and while you were in your dream world, we helped your brain and body to recover!" Kikuoka said.

"Yes but your division were also the ones who kidnapped me, and but me into UW instead of a normal hospital!" I said.

"Anyways I lost my appetite!" I said.

"Me too!" Asuna said and so we stood up an took our leave.

"Don´t contact us anymore, I am through with you guys!" I said and so we left Kikuoka where he was.

"Was it really a good idea, I mean you could have earn money this way!" Asuna said.

"It´s not about the money Asuna, it's a bout the moral I rather work for someone I can trust without being always used by others!" I explained.

"If they were at least honest to me, right from the beginning, I might think about this job offer, but they never really were, so I just know that I cannot trust them anymore!" I said as we trotted around.

"Are you freezing!" I asked as I recognized that she had her hands deep within her pockets.

"A little!" She said and I took my gloves off and gave them to her.

"But Kirito, you will freeze yourself!" She said but I shook my head in no.

"Take them, the coldness doesn´t bother me as long as I can be with you!" I said as I poked her cheek and she nuzzled in my side.

"So about the dinner, I guess we rather going to eat a pizza, not!" I said.

"Will be goo too I guess!" Asuna said.

"Asuna-san, Kazuto-kun!" suddenly we heard A voice behind us.

Shinichi Nagata, a friend of Suguha and one of the few friends who actually call me Kazuto in RL, ran up to us and almost fell to the ground.

"You have to help me, your sister is acting weird!" he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"She tricked me and a few other player, like Lady Sakuya, Silica-chan, Lady Alicia, into forming a group and wanting entering some strange suspicious invitation, she never did something like that!" he said.

"Oh no, did she still not gave up!" I siad as we all three rushed to my home.

"Suguha, open the door!" I shouted.

"What is it brother, huh, Shinichi, what, the….. oh you little bastard!" She said, as she was about to choke him.

"Didn´t I told you, not to tell a soul about this!" She said, as she jumped at him in anger.

"Suguha what the hell were you thinking!" I asked her.

"You think I let you vanish once again all alone, I lost you once Kazuto, I won't allow to lose you a second time!" Suguha said.

"But it´s dangerous!" I tried to reason here.

"We could be gone for years!" Asuna helped me.

"Exactly and what am I supposed to do all this time, begging the lord that you wake up again, then I rather help you than sitting here in the real world!" Suguha said and I knew it was a lost war to try to convince her to give up, she would never listen to us, neither of us three.

"Shinichi I thought you were a friend, you traitor!" Suguha shouted at him, as she wanted to hit him, but he catched her hand midway.

"Do you really think I would let you go so easily, as you said what if something terrible happens, you would be stuck within it forever, I told your brother it because I hoped that he might reason you, since you won´t ever listen to me, I told you that you should have spoken with us about this, but you just decided this by your own, how shall you explain this to the folk of the Caith Sith and the Sylphs in ALO, if you practically kidnap their leaders for an unknown time.

I told you once that I will try to keep you from every harm , even you decide to do harm at yourself, I will try to stop you, because I love you, I told you once and I will told you twice, I love you Suguha and as such I cannot allow you to fall for your doom, I don´t know what you said to the others but I know that this can´t and won't end well!" Shinichi said as he held Suguha in his arm.

"It won't help you anyways, I already accepted the first invitation!" Suguha said.

"Why are you so, why can you never speak with me about such thinks, why do you always think that it would be self-evident that we won´t complain when you do something like this!" Shinichi said before Suguha pushed him away.

"You are so mean, all of you!" She said before she closed the door.

"Suguha, Suguha open the door and apologize!" I shouted but the door remained closed.

"I'm sorry, I better won´t have come!" Shinichi said.

"No it was right from you to come, I thank you, please sit down, I wanted to make some tea anyway, and I wanted to ask you something!" I said as we went downstairs in the living room.

Moments later I arrived with some soda.

"Did you already ate dinner?" I asked him.

"No, I haven´t!" Shinichi answered honest, moments before his stomach growled.

"I came from home with the shinkansen directly here; it was luck that I met you two on the way!" Shinichi said.

"Shinichi-kun, do you perhaps want to eat with us, Mom has a late shift, I bet she wont mind!" I said.

"if you invite me like this it would be a shame for me to deny your hospitaly!" He said.

"Thank you very much!".

"Naw I have to thank you, you always keep an eye on Suguha, both in Real life and in ALO, I wanted to thank you, you sure have a hard job!" I said.

"You can yell this out loud, it does not matter what I do, she mostly ignores me or as said early, thinks that everything I do for her is self-evident, you know, I really like your Sister, Kazuto-kun, still I know that it will always be one sided!" Shinichi said and somehow I was sorry for him, I knew my little sister sometimes could be a lot of work, but I also knew that she cares deeply for her comrades so I know she does not simply selected her group members on a whim.

"I know that you a good guy Shinichi, I heard from Suguha very often that she is thankful of you for introducing her to ALO and also to caring for her so much in the two years of my absence. Maybe she do like you but cannot admit it to herself yet, I don´t know, even though Asuna and I are together since more than three years, I never claimed to understand women!" I said.

"Anyways what I wanted to tell you is that you have luck, even though Suguha has accepted the first invitation, it does not mean that you are already yet involved in this event, there still is a second invitation and then a final invitation right before one enters the event!" I said to him.

"I see, but what exactly is this for an event, I don´t know, and probably also the others not since Suguha told none of us about this!" Shinichi asked.

"Well this is…!"

"Knock, knock!" Suddenly it knocked hard on our front door.

"What the…!" I said as I went to open the door.

"Kirito-Kun, it´s awful, Suguha has…, Ah Shinichi you are here, okay then I guess you know what she did?" Keiko said, as she was practically out of breath.

"Yes we know and we already tried to get her a piece of mind!" I said.

"It´s awful, why did she do something like this, I mean tricking us in joining her group and then, without telling us, accepted the invitation for this event, I should have known what she was up to the moment, she suddenly wanted to form a group!" keiko said.

"You couldn´t know it, we also just recently got to know what she did!" I said as I showed her the way to the living room.

"Knock, Knock!" Suddenly the door was being knocked again.

"Is today the day of the open door or what?" I mumbled as I opened the door.

"Sakura-san (Sakuya), Alicia-san ( Alicia Rue), nice to see you, what can I do for you?" I asked as the two, though even in real life quite attractive Girls ( Klein flipped he saw them the first time in real life) greeted.

"Well we would like to have a talk with Suguha, about an important matter!" Both said and even though the laughed, I sensed this angry and murderous aura I always sense whenever Asuna is hiding her anger behind a pretty smile.

"Sure, you are not the only ones though!" I said, as I closed the door, and led them in the living room.

"Ah, Nagata-kun, nice to see you!" Sakura said.

"So, where is she?" Alicia asked.

"Upstairs sulking, after we tried to speak with her!" I said and she stormed upwards.

"I guess maybe now she will listen!" Asuna said as she sat next to me, with a plate of snacks, we decided to eat the pizzas later if we still would be hungry, also the tea never really came.

"Alicia, let go of me, dammit!" We heard from above.

"Not before you explained to us, why you lied to us!" Alicia said, as she went, well more dragged, with Suguha downstairs.

"What are you all doing here!" Suguha asked at the sight of everybody.

"They are sour about you lying to them!" I said.

"So Suguha-chan now you tell us why you decided this all by yourself and dragged innocent people in this!" Asuna said as she calmly sipped on her soda and ate one of the snacks.

"Grrrrr, if you really have to know about it!" Suguha said.

"No, not so Suguha, you dragged your friends halfway into a dangerous, unknown situation without telling them a single thing, they deserve to know what´s going on!" I said with an hard voice shocking her, it was years since I last raised my voice against her in such a way.

"Ever since Sword Art online I learned that if one is not honest with others, they will be set out towards dangers, and sometimes one is not able to defend those dear to one from these dangers, I learned this the hard way!" I said as I remembered the Midnight Cats and especially Sachi-san.

As Suguha saw my pained expression she seemed to feel guilty for what she done, as she began to speak.

"I, I just wanted to go with you, to see you being save, you have been hurt so often, being twice in coma, often at the verge of death, I cannot bear to lose you again, so I decided to follow you.

But you didn´t wanted me to come with you, I was hurt do you understand, hurt, I wanted to care about you but you pushed me away, it was as if we were young again, the time as I wanted to be close to you, loved by you, you kept pushing me away, I won´t ever be away from you anymore!" She explained, as she broke down crying, Shinichi was instantly at her side, just as I expected from him, I could never understand, why Suguha did not see how much Shinichi feels for her.

"I understand but what about mother, what about your friends at school, what about those you wanted to drag into this with you?" I asked.

"I don´t need them, if something happens to you!" Suguha said shocking us all.

"Why shall I need friends and family if you aren't there anymore, you know how I feel about you, how would I ever be able to live anymore when you are not there, when you leave me once again behind?" Suguha said and now I understood her, she suffered on fear of loss, I never understood that time of how much I actually hurt her as I went on distance, ever since SAO I saw how false my behaviour was.

Ever since I was near my death, I knew on what I wanted to treasure, the relationships I made and those I had.

"Suguha!" I said as I walked to her and took her in my arms.

"Alright, I allow it but you have to swear absolute obedience to me, if I tell you that you shall run for your life you to it, if I tell you to leave me behind and to rescue yourself, you do so, understood!?" I asked.

"But Kirito, I…!"

"I asked if you understand the rules, if you cannot accept them, I won´t allow you to follow us!" I said with a serious and hard voice.

"Yeah, yeah…!" She whispered.

"I cannot understand you!" I said.

"Yes!" She said louder.

"Fine well then this will be cleared!" I said.

"You guys, we will now explain you exactly what is going on and then you can decide wherever you want to participate in it or not!" I said and so Asuna , Keiko and I explained to them the situation.

"I see so the surviving and the releasing of this girl depends on the clearing of this game, but according to the forced Game Master, the difficulty is extreme hard!" Sakura said.

"Right and even with a group of 50 people, it might last month's maybe even years to clear this game, during this time we are artificially fed, held alive by machines and are under constant surveillance, one good thing is that one cannot die, however the more often one respawns in this world the more one loses of the old self, memories from the real world are being replaced by false memories of the game!" I explained.

"This is really awful, and you are saying that this girl, this Aurelia Argus, is living since Ten years in this world!" Alicia asked sipping on her tea, which I finally made.

"Exactly, and Kayaba forced her father on this way to take over the roll as absolute End boss of the Game!" Asuna said.

"So when I understood this right, we have to kill the Father to release the daughter and everyone else out of the game!" Sakura said.

"But isn´t this murder, according to the law which has changed ever since SAO?" She asked.

"In general yes, however Mason Argus has a deal with the Government, on that we, who we come freely to help him, are later not sentenced as murders, this has been officially being approved by the government and the police!" I explained.

"Ever since SAO, the trapping of players in a world where they can be killed is forbidden and gets punished very hard, however, thanks to that one cannot verify what a player does in the Virtual world, since the playerlog only shows the hour time and the location, it can be made to an object of the justice, they cannot make us responsible for it, however this Game is not being created to make us to Red Players, but only to free Aurelia, everything that's against the elementary Laws will be punished by ending the players login, which means that the player´s connection to the server gets termined, the player then wakes up after hours of blackness and is getting instantly arrested by the police!" I said.

"This was all that stood in the invitations quick start guide!" I explained.

"I see!" everyone exclaimed.

"well now its up to you, how do you decide?" I asked them.

"Well of course we will help, what would we be for friends if we let Suguha chan going alone and a Login is only possible in a group of five plus an AI anyways, not!" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's right!" I said.

"Well, if no one got any complains about it I would say the thing has been decided!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yes, seems so!" I said.

"So care to create an alliance then?" I asked them.

"Sure, let´s do this!" they said and so we created an alliance between The Knights of Aurora and the Alfheim Valkyries, although Shinichi seemed to be a little off about the name, so as only Man in the whole group he was rather uneasy, I even suggested that he could switch places with Lisbeth if he wishes.

But he denied, he said he could not simply leave Suguhas side so easily, so he beared to be called a Valkyrie as well, even though he seemed to me to be more the lone warrior in a harem of girls.

He was a whole man, for sure.

"Well then we all meet Tomorrow at Asuna and My house where we discuss everything and plan our depart, this still is quite far from here and possibly even further from you guys!" I said to Alicia and Sakura.

"Will be better we also have to somehow tell our parents about this!" Sakura explained.

"Sure, about that let´s just say that the school organises a world travel for us, just to show us what has changed in all the years, so to say as a rehabilitation project, since there are still many people being traumatised!" I said and they nodded.

"Will do so!" they said as they stepped out in the cold January night.

"Let´s see what tomorrow brings!" I said, as I kissed Asuna and went inside.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, tell me in a review please.**


	4. The Early Calm, Unexpected visitor

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

**A/N: I finally found the perfect Opening and Ending for this story ( just considering it would become an Arc of the Canon story), Eir Aoi Aurora, for the Opening ( What a matching name) and LiSA Träumerei, for the Ending. ( By any chance listen to both songs while beginning and ending to read each chapter of the story)**

**Chapter 3: History of Neverland and The day the world has darkened, Love problems and the day before Crisis.**

**13. January 2030, 12:00pm**

**Kirito and Asuna´s house:**

It was already 12´o clock, as I woke up.

Reciting the things which happened yesterday evening, I was perplex of how calm I could be.

"A floating island appeared and players are vanishing, out of unknown reasons, this somehow don´t really sound as if they were coming freely with, but I cannot really imagine that Mason Argus would force someone to come!" I mumbled.

I felt movement next to me, which cut my trail of thoughts with a sweet cut.

"Good Afternoon Asuna!" I said, as I poked her cheek for her to wake up, which she almost did instantly.

"Good Afternoon Kirito!" She said, as she looked lovely at me, with a smiling face.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"How about we stay in bed, for yet a little while more!" She said and kissed me, pushing me down to her.

"Sounds like a plan then!" I said, as I was about to cuddle with her, before suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Geez and just as the fun started!" I said annoyed, while Asuna laughed.

"Come soon back upstairs!" She said, as she seductively patted the spot next to her, she seductively stretched and I nodded, having a very heated feeling, all of a sudden.

"Will do my dear!" I said before I went downstairs, ever since Asuna and I engaged, we saved our money to finally fulfill a dream of both of us, buying a real house only for both of us, still we often visited our families, for example as yesterday, as Suguha invited us to come over to dive all together into ALO.

I walked towards the front door and opened only for a Postman to stand with a package right before the door.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, is this you?" He asked and I nodded.

"This will be me, how may I help you?" I asked.

"There is a package from Mason Argus, if you would subscribe here please!" The Postman said, as he gave me the package and the delivery note.

"Thanks still a nice day, ah and before you go out, you better put on a pair of pants!" The Postman said with a wink.

No need to tell that I was embarrassed to no end.

"Will do so!" I stammered, before closing the door quickly, while the postman marched away chuckling.

"What for a start in the day!" I sighed, as I went back upstairs.

"Asuna, i…!" I began, as I opened the door but trailed of at the sight I saw, I felt how something wet ran down my nose and I tasted the iron.

Right before me stood Asuna, naked as she was born, only hid by a large T-Shirt, as soon as she recognized me staring at her, she shrieked up and embarrassed turned away.

I saw the blush on her face and the signs of anger forming on her head, ever since this moment, I knew every reaction I could manage to do, was way too late.

"Kirito, You Idiot!" Asuna shouted, as a fist, I could never in my life dodge, came flying at me.

"Bash!" And so, as so often, I was being thrown and knocked out by a girl.

"When will you ever learn to knock before entering?" She asked through the closed door.

Moments later:

"Geez if you were a stranger, I would have killed you for sure!" Asuna said, as she had nursed me as best she could, whenever I think back to this sight, my nose began to bleed again.

"I´m sorry, but I truly cannot say I didn´t enjoyed the view!" I said honestly.

"Grrr, you are almost the same as Klein-kun!" She said with a pout, before looking at me and theatrically sighed.

"Anyways for a lovingly neck massage, I might forgive you this accident!" She said and I did as told, to get back on good foot with her.

Even though we were engaged to each other, we actually not often saw each other naked or half naked, it were such rare but dangerous occasion, where I could have a glimpse of Asuna´s perfect body.

I honestly will never understand girls, they are afraid if even their boyfriend less their fiancée is seeing them in their underwear, but they don´t mind in the slightest that at the beach everybody sees them in bikinis.

I think I have to forbid this to her, though this is easier said than done.

"Who was at the door?" She asked, as I planted kisses on her neck, seductively nibbling on it, I knew she had a thing for that.

"The Postman brought a package for me, maybe better said for us, it´s from Mason Argus!" I replied.

"What´s inside?" She asked.

"I was knocked out for the last 20 minutes, so I had no time to investigate it!" I said.

"That's what you get for spanning!" She said with a huff.

"I wasn´t but I can say I enjoyed every second I was able to see, you have no idea of how hot you look in your sexy undergarments!" I whispered to her and kissed her ear, I knew I had won the moment I did that, she was so sensitive on her ears it was her weak-point I only found out since we have gotten the house and slept together in one bed.

We were one more step ahead, of having the life together we had dreamed off since SAO, all we still need is to find a way to make Yui able to also exist in our real world.

"I know I cannot or rather I should not be mad for this, you are the only man to ever see me naked anymore!" Asuna said with a blush.

"I am so glad that I have met you!" She said and I kissed her deeply.

"Well then , let's look what we got here!" I said, as I opened the package.

"We have, a thick book, a letter and several formularies!" I said, as I took the items in the package out.

"Seems like this book is some kind of Guide!" Asuna said as she tried to lift it up, while sitting in my lap.

"Gosh it´s so heavy!" She said, as she gave up.

"It must have been months and a lot of dedication needed to write this tome!" I said with approval all of what has been written was in perfect Japanese, even though Mason Argus was American.

"Probably!" Asuna answered, as she investigated the book.

"Gaeraiya Asmanis Historica!" I read the title.

"Seems to be a Book about the games history and so on!" I assumed, as I opened the first few sides, where some interesting things stood.

"According to this Book, is the world we are going to dive in, a disk world, once ruled by The King and his Five Daughters, Fuyamia the oldest, Fimbulia, the second oldest, Flavia, the middle child, Freya the Second Youngest and last but not least, Aurora the youngest of them, which apparently is Aurelia, the four sisters as well as the king shall be high advanced AI, same as Yui-chan, so no normal NPC´s!" I said, as I read.

"Here stands the History, lets read it!"

" Once upon a time, there was a world being called Gaeraiya Asmanis, the world was unlike any other for she was as flat as a Disk.

Travellers from out of space described her as the floating island in a sea of Star.

The World has been populated by the Gaeraiyans, an advanced Humanoid race who lives in a world where sword, magic as well as technology are daily tools, since, even though the Royal family maintained the peace and the wellbeing of their folk, the world often got unwanted visits in forms of monsters and demons out of other galaxies, however, there were heroes, who fought alongside the Royal family.

The Warriors and the Valkyries of Light.

These Mighty heroes where seeked out, either among the folk or gathered together from all places of the four surrounding Worlds.

The world of the fairies to the left, Alfheim, the post-apocalyptic world of the High technologic Humans to the right, Gun Gale, the World of the sword underneath, Under World, and from the befriended world of Humans and Beast tamers above, Aincrad.

Of course many of the Heroes of light also came from the world of Gods itself, Gaeraiya Asmanis, also called the Lost World.

However since about 1.000 years, this World has been finally living peacefully and all alone within a space of stars and nothingness, the King and the Four oldest sister brought the land prosperity.

Fuyamia, the oldest was the divinity of autumn and maintained the natural balance between good and evil, she is a rather calm person and always know how to hold a perfect and respectable appearance.

Fimbulia, the second oldest was the divinity of winter and kept the Polaric Realm and the seas together, beside of her harsh and cold personality, does she cares much for her sisters and her folk whenever the times are coming for her to show emotions.

Flavia, the Middle child was the divinity of summer and managed the constant rising of Sun and Moon and the blood of the Island itself, Lava, who came from the core of the world; she had a cheerful and friendly but also a little excessive personality.

Freya, the second youngest sister was the divinity of spring, she managed the Natural environment of the World and as such was a throughout kind and caring person, she acted often as a mother replacement for the Five sisters.

Aurora, the youngest Sister is the future divinity of life and hope, she would have to manage the circle of live and act as the beacon light of hope for the Gaeraiyans.

Asmarin, the Golden King and ruler of Gaeraiya, he was managing the flow of time and the fabric of space, as such, he watched from high above in Camelot, on top of the Royal Mountain Millenguard, in Minesgard.

The World has been divided in six realms:

Ring 1 to 4 was more or less ruled and protected by Aurora, these were the Flower and light meadows.

Ring 5 to 25 are ruled and protected as well as maintained by Freya, these are the forests and the Highlands.

Ring 26 to 50 are ruled by Flavia, these are the Volcanic Lowlands and the deserts.

Ring 51 to 75 are ruled by Fimbulia, these are the Artic snowfields and the seas.

Ring 76 to 99 are ruled by Fuyamia, these are the Shadow-Forests and the Misty mountains

Ring 100 is ruled by King Asmarin, it is called the Golden Kingdom, now it is the forsaken Kingdom.

The time flows hundred times faster as in the Human world, 1 year in their world are 100 years in Gaeraiya Asmanis.

However flows the time here only for about a minute slower than in Alfheim and Aincrad!" Asuna read.

"Wow so Aurelia lives, for the Gaeraiyans, about 500 years with them, I cannot imagine how hard it will be for her to leave this world, I mean that time in SAO there were times that I even thought, that it might not actually be bad to for the rest of the life live within Aincrad, however the thing with dying mostly would have crushed this plan, but I mean Aurelia lived for 10 years so 1.000 VR-years within Gaeraiya Asmanis, it must be terrible hard for her to leave this world!" Asuna said.

"I know, and since her in-game family are all AI, she might will not come back to the Real life.

As cruel as it sounds, if I were in her position, I would not even know what to do in the real world, since I would have to leave everything which was dear to me in a world I might never see again!" I said and Asuna nodded.

"I think this is the hardest for us three, You, Silica and I, both we are sad every time we have to leave Yui-chan, while I see it in Silica's eyes, she is almost every time close to the tears when she´s logging out, holding Pina close!" Asuna said.

"This must be even more awful when you know that you never will be able to see your loved ones again, it´s as if a piece of you is dying forever!" I nodded, as I said this.

"In one way I can understand both, Mason wants to know that his daughter is alive and has a future and is not bound to machines to keep alive anymore, however Aurelia knows that she cannot live forever in Gaeraiya Asmanis, but is also not really willingly to actually leave everything she has encountered in this virtual world behind, I am sure of this.

I really ask myself off what she will chose in the end, she knows that when she does not clear the game her family will forever be possessed, however does she also knows that when she kills the False God Calypso she does the same with her father, the last family member she has in the RL beside of her Grandfather, who cannot be count as family anymore, the poor one must suffer horrible!" I said, oh we had no idea of how right we were.

**Meanwhile in Gaeraiya Asmanis:**

**Aurelia Argus /Aurora`s Pov:**

It was evening, already deep in the night as I sat in my house, all alone and by myself.

"What shall I do, what shall I do!" I mumbled, as I thought about what happened today.

**Flashback:**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, why me, why the hell had it to be me, how am I supposed to cope with the feeling to lose everything that I hold dear!" I said to Rinko Koujiro, which speaks to me through the AI Delphira, the Oracle of Gaeraiya Asmanis.

"I also don´t know what Kayaba was thinking as he got you stuck in this game, he never spoke about you and only instantly changed the Topic, whenever I tried to ask him about you, I only know the facts since two years, ever since your father engaged me, to work for him!" Delphira said.

"Anyways it seems that we found the perfect candidates, for the role of the Heroes of light!" She said, as she reached several files to me, which had here, in this world, the form of scrolls.

"Let me see, hmm, Kirigaya Kazuto, 21 Years old, VR name: Kirito the black Spriggan Swordsman, Level 96 in ALO and level 70 in GGO, has been living for Two years in SAO, before clearing it by defeating Heathcliff, Kayaba Akihiko´s Avatar in SAO, then managed to release 300 other prisoners of Sugou Nobujuki in the first version of Alfheim Online, then cleared the case of Death Gun in Gun Gale Online, lived for a few months in Underworld after a life Dangerous attack of one of the Laughing Coffins members in real life.

Wow seems to be quite the hero type!" I said, as I laid his file on the table.

"You can say that, he truly is, and he is always ready to help others!"

"Next is, Yuuki Asuna, also known as Asuna the Flash, or The Undine Berserk Healer Erika and Titania, 22 years old, hmm, Fiancée of Kirigaya Kazuto, prisoner and Vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath in SAO, has being captured by Sugou Nobujuki in ALO, Level 88 in ALO!" I said as I looked at her, she was beautiful for sure and I knew instantly what this Kirito guy was liking at her, but level 96 and level 88.

"They sure must be strong!" I said.

"Both where beside of Heathcliff the two strongest players in SAO, and both have unique skills, such as Mother´s Rosario and the Starburst Stream, they both are very strong VR Players!" Delphira said.

"I see, however I am sure that they won´t be able to dodge my Speedwar Blade!" I said a little boastful, but still, here in this world was Speedwar Blade the fastest attack of all, and it had an incredible destruction power.

"No one is able to break the power of my Jade Guillotine!" I said, as I patted my Jade Sword.

"Perhaps only Sister Fuyamia´s Shadow Halberd, Dark Guardian, but after all she is on level 900, still I am not that weak, since I am on level 150, still it is a hard fight against sister Freya, I mean, she was practically the replacement mother for us four, even though she was the second youngest.

And now I have to fight against her, I mean how am suppose to feel!" I said as I looked in sorrow at my hands.

"Anyways lets get on!" I said, shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts, as I took the next file.

"Hmm isn´t this Uncle Andrew?" I asked.

"It is!" Delphira said.

"Andrew Gilbert Mills, in VR called Agil, really, Agil, its so banal, 34 years old, Ex-Prisoner of SAO, Merchant and Gnome Axe-fighter, level 69 in ALO!" I read, wow he sure is strong, for ALO at least, here in LFO, he would be maybe only level 34, since ALO is from the Degree of difficulty only Medium, while LFO is Extremely hard, alone it is just impossible to beat the bosses from Ring level 5 on, let alone the last boss, there are normally a group of at least 50 men, each on level 600 at least.

"Well next, is, oh shit, my nose!" I said as I looked at the picture of the next candidate, instantly my nose began to bleed, with this sly bandit like face, did he looked somehow hot.

"Tsuboi Ryotaro, 29 years old, in VR called Klein the Salamander Samurai, damn he´s almost 10 years older than me, but he looks still so young somehow, dammit, he is eye-candy of the hardest and sweetest kind!" I said, as I almost fainted.

"Guild Leader of Fuurinkazan, loyal friend of Kirito and never has lost a guild member, strong fighter, level 88 in ALO, often named Red Salamander Samurai!" I said and I honestly haven't seen a better looking man, maybe it also was because here in LFO the NPC´s practically all looked almost the same.

"Delphira, is this guy a trust worthy guy!" I asked her.

"According to my information, is he as Guild leader very famous since his group hasn´t lost a man in all the time of SAO, he is really reliable, he might flip by pretty girls, but seriously, which guy doesn´t, over all he is a really good guy I would say, I can´t really see anything negative in his files!" She said.

"Anyways I will keep an Eye on him, very closely!" I said with a little blush.

"Next one will be, ah a girl, Shinozaki Rika, 22 years old, Kobold Master Blacksmith, huh, why the hell is a Smith coming, I mean not that I will complain about it but we have enough Master Smith´s here in Gaeraiya Asmanis?" I said confused towards Delphira.

"According to the files and the recorded meeting of them, did she stated that she won´t allow Kirito and Asuna to buy or enforce any weapons by someone else than her, since she is the personal Blacksmith of them both and Asuna san´s best friend!" Delphira said.

"I see, seems logical to me!" I said, I too had a personal Blacksmith, Maria-san, a Master Blacksmith by which I made my Blacksmith apprentice, ever since I have to fight the hordes of Freya off, I have to be more on the front line and guarding the four rings, so I have no real time anymore only when I come to enforce my sword or when I need new side weapons.

Thanks to the Real Life Learning Simulation of LFO, I was able to learn as much about the world outside and of many professions in the last ten years, so although I was stuck in a game for 10 years I am quite well aware of what has happening in the world also thanks to Dada weekly reports and the Talks with Delphira.

Even though I never held the needed tool in RL in my hands, I truly can work just as a normal adult.

Next to Blacksmith, I finished my apprentice in Carpenter, cook and sculptor with great success, even if just felt, 1.000 years are quite long to learn so much things, even about technology I know, though it is rather rare here in Gaeraiya Asmanis, there still is a bit of technology.

"Alright next will be Kirigaya Suguha, 19 years old, Sister of Kirigaya Kazuto, In VR called Leafa the Stormhuntress, Level 69, Sylph fairy in ALO, helped clearing the Grand quest of Yggdrasil!" I read.

"Seems like the Kirigayas overall are quite strong!" I said as I read her file.

"They sure seem to be!" Delphira nodded.

"Next will be Ayano Keiko, 19 years old, In VR called Silica-chan, Caith Sith Beast Tamer, Ex-prisoner of SAO, Level 57 in ALO!" I read.

"Seems like they are mostly SAO survivors, and all of them seem to know each other, as I see here!" I said as I investigated the other files from before.

"Indeed they all know each other, they are real close friends, and thanks to their experience they got in SAO are they really strong warriors!" Delphira said.

"Seems so, well the next will be Nagata Shinichi, 19 years old, Friend of Kirigaya Suguha, In VR Called Recon the Sylph fighter, Level 65 in ALO, loyal Member of Lady Sakuya´s Body Guards!" I said, as I looked at him.

"Looks nice, I think , maybe he has a little sorrowful glance but still, he seems to be strong after all!" I said.

"Next one will be Yanagi Sakura, 24 years old, In VR called Lady Sakuya, the ruler of the Sylph-race, level 78!" I read.

"Wow a Fairy Ruler, but how is this possible, I mean does she knows that she will probably being years long in this game?" I asked.

"Well I think she will somehow manage to find a replacement!" Delphira said.

"Same for the next one!" She exclaimed.

"Alice Ruelna, 19 years old, In VR called Alicia Rue, Caith Sith Lord, Level 78!" I read.

"Wow a Caith Sith leader too, they all are really strong as well!" I said.

"Next is the AI Yui, wait, this is impossible, this, this cannot be!" I said, as suddenly my eyes watered, I let the file fall.

"How is this possible, all these years, I though she was dead!" I said, my hands before my mouth trying desperately to hold the pained sounds inside.

"Aurora, what is it?" Delphira asked me confused and concerned as she came to me, and kneeled next to me.

"Yui, she´s living!" I said, before I broke down in tears, I was not able to read anymore.

"All this time I thought that she was dead and now she is coming to me, as AI, but, will she even still recognize me!" I said with doubt, it has just been too long, she looked just like the last time I saw her, before her own father killed her and then accused my father for it.

"Wait Yui Chan is living, I knew he had a daughter but I never got to know something about her, he always blocked my questions!" Delphira said.

"Of course, who would admit a murder!" I said angry.

"Akihiko Kayaba, took and even still takes me everything dear to me!" I said with a clenched fist, slaying it in the table, before I broke the table with another beat in two, my anger was at the volcanic point, ready to erupt.

**Flashback end.**

"And still, he takes more from me, why, why the hell did he send me in this world let me experience all those wonderful things I have learned and seen in here, only to later force me to destroy this world with my own bare hands!" I said, still angry as I layed on my bed.

"I wish to save my family, but in order for this I have to hurt her, what kind of sick game is this!" I mumbled to myself as I rocked back and forth, to contain my anger somehow.

Ever since I arrived here, this world has become my home for the last ten years and 5 months.

At the beginning I cursed my stay here but with the time, I couldn´t even remember how the old real world looked, and now I just want to stay here, but to do this I still have to deliver my sisters and my father and everyone from evil, and this is only possible by killing Calypso which has possessed my father with the strongest dark magic I ever have seen.

Why am I not as powerful as my father, I would be able to get this programmed darkness of him, making him back to the kind man he was for so long.

But now, whenever I look at him, I see this man, Akihiko Kayaba, as if it is him, who possessed my father, who knows, maybe it´s just that.

"I wont give up, somehow I will find a way to make both able to live, dad as well as my in- game family.

Somehow I will save you!" I said to me, as an Oath to myself, to never give up until I manage to do bring it to an end.

"With this sword, I will rescue them all!" I said as I stroke over Jade Guillotine.

"And you are sure that you can do this!" I heard this nasty voice again.

"Kayaba, stop terrorizing me and go fuck yourself!" I screamed to no one at all.

"It will be an easy thing to possess your father, you alone has the chance to beat me, however you are not strong enough yet, train and try to face me again!" Kayaba said and I boiled again of anger and sorrow.

"Dammit, go fuck off!" I screamed and the voice vanished.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I sobbed, as I remembered what has been happening this afternoon.

**Flashback:**

I was sitting upon a pine tree, watching the descending sun, while Flavia raised the moon.

I was thinking about what happened so far today, the chat with Delphira about the incoming Heroes of Light, I never managed to read the end of Yui´s files, but alone the fact that she lives, somehow, was all I need to hope, but anyways, I simply going to surprise myself on how she has become, perhaps she won´t recognize me and honestly, maybe this was better for her, if she forgot who she was, she will not have to suffer.

As I looked out into the cold air, over the Highlands ruled by Freya, I asked myself what will happen with this world once I left, will it crumble in a violent catastrophe, like the end of the world, or will it silently vanish, so as if it never had exist.

"I don´t want this!" I said with a hard voice.

"I don´t want to leave this world!" I said as tears flew over my cheek.

"But you have to!" I heard the voice of Freya through the tree.

"Maybe but that doesn´t mean that I will go!" I said.

"Kill my family first and then let anything behind, I am not that kind of a person, I am not Kayaba Akihiko!" I said.

"You are right, you are not, you are far better and way more important, to those who love you, that's why you have to go, to get back in your world, you know that your body won´t be able to hold this strain out for much longer, your brain practically hasn´t really slept for the last 10 years, someday you could die, I am sure that the microwaves flowing in your head are not without any side effect, so I rather, will have a vanishing younger sister, than a brain-dead sister soon!" Freya´s voice said.

"Maybe you are right, but I won´t hurt you, I will find a way to deliver you from the evil, without hurting you!" I said.

"Do that Sisterheart, however I am certain that it won´t work!" She said with a sorrowful tone.

"Watch me!" I said before I broke the connection.

"I will be a rebel against the system, rules are meant to be broken, so I will break this one!" I said to myself, as I kept on looking over the hills and far away.

I looked to the stars upwards, letting the faces and informations of those heroes to come, pass my inner eye.

I began to sing a song I knew from the real world, it was the last song I heard, I couldn´t remember the words well, but I knew the melody, so I had interpreted my own feelings in it.

_**Scene music: Xandria- A prophecy of Worlds to fall (instrumental & edited)**_

"_Are you the one, who will bring us the end_

_Endlessly I´m watching, with eyes wide open_

_I´m watching the sky for the ashes to fall_

_When they ending all illusions - I keep on holding_

_For this world to survive – I´ll keep them alive_

_Am I far from home?_

_(Oh) you never decide, what my faith will be_

_All that´s shining so bright, was only a dream_

_And nothing remains but my memories _

_When all of this world is falling down_

_Frozen In time and in space as well_

_I keep all the memories deep inside me_

_The Ashes fall straight, right here where I dwell_

_Do I have the courage, to destroy the me_

_Am I really the one, the one to destroy?_

_All what once was home?_

_(Oh) you never decide, what my faith will be_

_All that´s shining so bright, was only a dream_

_And nothing remains but my memories _

_When all of this world is falling down_

_(Read out of the prophecy of Gaeraiya Asmanis)_

_And when I open the final seal_

_I stood alone on crumbled ground_

_The stars had fallen And the sun was cold_

_This world will never be anymore_

_Only for the knowing one, it will be seen_

_I was given the seal and the key_

_Will I keep it forever, or will let them die?_

_(Oh) you never decide, what my faith will be_

_All that´s shining so bright, was only a dream_

_And nothing remains but my memories _

_When all of this world is falling down_

_It's falling down, for my sake!"_

**Meanwhile in the real world:**

It was a night after the Invitation incident, Suguha and Keiko sat together in a park chilling.

"Hey Keiko!" Suguha suddenly said.

"Yes, what´s the matter Suguha?" Keiko asked interested, since Suguha was quite silent from the first second they met today.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did last night, I guess I really should have first asking you guys, before deciding things on my own!" Suguha said.

"It´s okay I can understand you, you know if I had a sibling like your brother, I would have probably done the same!" Keiko said.

"You seem to like Kazuto very much!" Suguha asked.

"Ever since I know him he was a symbol of strength, endurance and Power for me, after I met him I wanted to be like him, so strong, independent, able to act for myself, rather than always being shielded!" Keiko said.

"Maybe there first were a few romantic feeling mixed within, but they are long gone, now he´s just a really good and reliable friend!" She explained.

"I see, maybe you are right, maybe it is understandable to act same as I did, still, I think Shinichi was right, I just held it for beeing self-evident that all of you guys would help me, I really should have asked you guys earlier about this before making my decision!" Suguha said.

"….Say, how do you find Shinichi?" Suguha suddenly asked out of the blue.

"He´s a nice friend I guess, I honestly don´t really know him though, but why are you asking?" Keiko asked.

"Just so!" Suguha said blushing, while Keiko began to stare at her face.

"Are you perhaps in love with him?" Keiko asked still a bit clueless, hitting the nail halfway on the head.

"Eeeeeh, why, what, I, I, I don´t know, perhaps, maybe, I don´t think so well, but It can be!" Suguha stammered trying to find an exit out of this awkward situation, but there was none.

"How did you even get on that thought?" Suguha asked.

"Your face is all red!" Keiko simply said.

"And you hesitated before asking me this!" She said with a sly grin.

"You also speak a lot about him lately, I even saw this yesterday, you couldn´t look into his eyes, and this not because you were hurt that he contacted your brother right away, but because you were worried he would find out, don´t you!" Keiko said, hitting the nail completely on the head.

"Uh, am I really that obvious?" Suguha asked.

"Argh, it´s just, I don´t know if i´m truly in love with him, you see I found out that I got feelings, somewhere, for him, only for about a few weeks by now, I always saw how much he felt for me, and as I got to know him, this made me afraid, you know ever since Kazuto was being stuck within SAO, I swore to tell him that I love him, however, since I know Asuna, I try my hardest to supress this feelings.

About two years later, so 3 years from now, I think, I began to feel different about Shinichi, I saw what for strains he took upon him to sometimes defend me or to help me, I saw how often he looked at me, smiled at me, or spoke with me, while I was seeing all this, I came to the conclusion that my love for Kazuto somehow, almost completely, supressed the feelings I felt for Shinichi.

I always saw that when he was Recon, he was way fiercer, and also risk-taking to protect me, he was somehow always there for me, but I simply ignored this, I think it was not before the end of Sugou Nobojuki´s reign in ALO, as Kazuto cleared the Grand Quest, that I finnaly recognized it.

The feeling I had for Kirito slowly became supressed by the uprising feelings I have for Recon, my heart jumps whenever he does something for me, or tells me his love!" Suguha said with a blush.

"But I just don´t want him to later feel as kind of a replacement, because I couldn´t make Kirito mine!" Suguha said, while Keiko patted her head.

"Maybe yo tell him, when we are in LFO, I think then you will have plenty of time together!" She said.

"I guess you right, I really ask myself what he´s doing right now, probably some missions for Sakuya!" Suguha stated.

"I better login, to make sure he´s not in danger, in many than one way!" She mumbled, as she stood up.

"Yeah do that, I have to go home now anyways, just try to not push him instantly away anymore, try for once to accept his feelings for you, maybe then you find out what you feel for him!" Keiko said, as she stood up as well.

"Will do that, I just hope I don´t hurt him in the end, ah about that quest you asked me last Saturday, let´s gather Recon and the others and do it, now that we still have time to do so!" Suguha said.

"Alright see you in ALO!" Keiko said as she dashed off.

"I really hope that I don´t hurt him….. or myself!" Suguha whispered, as she went back home to full dive.

**Recon/ Shinichi Meanwhile:**

While Keiko and Suguha spoke in the Park, Shinichi and Sakura have a quite similar chat in Alfheim Online.

"Yesterday sure was a shock, not Recon-kun!" Sakuya, Lord of the Sylphs, said to her Assistant and bodyguard.

"Sure, that with Suguha really caught me of guard, I know she easily gets worried about her brother, but I never would have guessed her to do something like this.

Even after all this time, she still dives in every Danger which comes along her way!" Recon said, ignoring Sakuya´s grin.

"You are still hard in love with her aren´t you?" She asked, hiding her smile under a hand.

"Hopelessly in love would better fit to explain the situation, you see , even though Suguha isn´t really easy to handle sometimes, can´t I find a reason why my love to her shall fade away!" He said, as he rearranged the books in a bookshelf in Sakuya´s private Library.

"Say, how did you two even met?" Sakuya asked Recon curious.

"Let me think, it was about a year after the launch of Sword Art Online.

To that time I was always alone, the other classmates tended to either ignore me or they called me names, like Fairy-nerd, or other way crueller names.

Well at least everyone beside of Suguha, she more yelled at me or was harsh, I think to that time she was just angry at me, because I loved the Game Genre wich literally took her brother captive.

This went on for one year, then one day, she unexpectedly talked normal to me, she did not yelled or was harsh at me, I was perplexed by it, really!" Recon told.

"What did she said?" Sakuya asked curious.

"She asked me, off why I love VR Games so much!" Recon said.

"And…, what did you answer, c´mon , tell me!" Sakuya demanded.

"Sigh, I told her that thanks to VR Games I coul forget for a little while that I live in this grey world, that in the world of VR I could be so strong, stronger than I was in real life, that I could do many things, either not able in our normal world or even things not allowed!" Recon explained.

"That with VR you enter a world of infinite possibilities without any restrictions!" he replied.

"And that was enough reason, to convince her to try it out for herself?" Sakuya asked.

"No actually it lasted two more days before she asked me to teach her everything she needs to know about VR Games, I honestly never really knew her real reason, but I assume she wanted to know how it is to full dive and why her Brother liked these Games so much, at least that´s what she once said.

Nevertheless was I happy, I never had really much friends, but ever since VR Games became such a bad reputation, most of them turned their back on me.

Off course I was shocked that off all people in my school, no one else but Suguha Kirigaya asked me to become her teacher in VR Knowledge.

So I told her that learning by doing was in this case way more effectively!" Recon told Sakuya who thought about the said.

"And at which point did you fall for her?" She finally asked after some time.

"I think it was a good two months later, after her first dive, we decided to raid a Dungeon.

She had the basics quickly learned, and she bloomed up to be a strong and very capable team mate, she was nearly as good as I was, then in the Boss room, we fought together.

In the moment she defeated the Boss with the last attack, she shone just like an angle, that was the moment she surpassed me and the moment I fell in love with her!" Recon said.

"Ever since this day , she became the top player she is now, Leafa the Storm Huntress, and I had a hard time not to Slack behind, whenever I got the time I trained, to level up again and to one day will be again equal strong as her!" recon said.

"I see, so you like strong and independent girls!" Sakuya said, shamelessly, pushing her big breasts on Recons shoulder as she came to his side, same as she once tried to seduce Kirito, but failed, however should she fail also this time.

"Please don´t do this Lady Sakuya!" Recon said.

"There is only Suguha for me!" he said.

"I know , but what´s the life without a little tease, just admit ti that you like the softness of my breasts!" Sakuya laughed.

"After all, mine are bigger than Suguha´s!"

"I beg you pardon but Suguhas breast are big enough, she is perfect the way she is!" Recon shouted until suddenly a thud was to hear.

"No Alicia don´t do this, uargh!" An in the room fell no one else but Leafa and Alicia, while Silica stood there, both Silica and Suguha had fire-red faces.

"Well that's what you get for eavesdropping!" Sakuya said with a huff.

"Lea, Leafa chan…., i´m sorry I shouldn´t have said that, I know, but I had to somehow defend you!" Recon said, backing away with folded hands over his head.

"Idiot, don't yell something like this out so easily!" Leafa said, much calmer than ever before, simply hitting Recon´s shoulder twice, though not strong.

"But say, are they really big enough for you?" Leafa asked, well more whispered blushing.

"Yes, yes they are!" Recon whispered still in defense mode.

"I see, good to know!" Leafa said, still blushing.

This irritated, beside of Silica, everyone else.

"Anyways, are you guys all ready, did you all packed everything for tomorrow!" Leafa asked.

"I am ready!" Recon said saluting.

"Me too!" Sakuya responded.

"We too!" Alicia and Silica said.

"Alright, Alfheim Knight-Fairies are all ready to go!" Leafa said confusing everyone.

"Huh, aren´t we called Alfheim Valkyries!" Silica asked.

"Sure, but as Leader of this group I can change the name every time I want, so I changed it , in case that I can´t do it until we are back out of LFO, and this can last a few months.

And to be honest, the old name didn´t quite fit, since Recon is a guy!" Leafa said.

"But weren´t you the one, who earlier said he shall suck it up!" Alicia asked.

"I simply changed it, to something that fits better, is that now a crime or what!" Leafa asked looking at Alicia.

"Th-Thanks, Leafa-chan!" Recon said beaming at Leafa.

"N-no problem, Recon-kun!" Leafa replied blushing.

"Anyways are you guys now ready to go, for today´s quest?" Silica asked.

"Yeah, yes we are!" They all said, recon and Leafa even yelled it motivated.

"By the way, have you too already though about a replacement for when we are in LFO?" Silica asked Sakuya and Alicia.

"Sure, my older sister will replace me for the time, I already spoke with everyone!" Sakuya said.

"My best friend will replace me!" Alicia said.

"And did you told your parents?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, today came a package with many formularies, a giant book and several other goodies.

One of these formularies was a Declaration of consent, for a job here in Japan, concerning operating in Virtual realities.

So I don´t really had to lie to my parents!" Recon replied.

"Same here!" The others said.

"I see, good to know, well then we better get going!" Leafa said, before they all leaved, however Recon held Leafa back.

"Uhm, Leafa, about earlier, I'm sorry for my inappropriate remark, I should have thought of something better to say, I'm really sorry!" Recon said and bowed on the ground.

"Did you really meant what you said, that I was perfect the way I am to you?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, in RL as well as here, you are an amazing girl, strong, independent, a strong fighter and an awesome flyer; it is an honour to me to be able to be so long on your side!" Recon replied.

"As a team mate and a friend!" He quickly continued.

"Well thanks a lot Recon!" Leafa said before she kissed him on his cheek for about 40 seconds.

"Please promise me to not leave me alone when we are in LFO, don´t you dare to die and lose your memories,….!" Leafa said, before she leaned on Recons chest with her head.

"Don´t you dare to get killed, got it, if you do, eventually we can become an item afterwards too, but only if you at least remember everything we encountered so far after being back!" Leafa said as she suddenly began to cry softly.

"I will not lose another person dear to me!" She said , remembering Kirito both times in coma, the last time even worse than before, and how often Recon died in ALO during missions in order to Protect her.

"I won´t Leafa, I mean Suguha-chan, I won´t leave you, no matter in what world!" Recon said as he closed Leafa in an embrace, out of pure comfort, Leafa said nothing against it.

They stood this way for five minutes.

"We better go now or else Silica will rip our head off!" recon said before he recognized that Leafa did not released him yet.

"Recon, no I mean Shinichi, I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday, can you forgive me!" Leafa asked.

"No need for that, I don´t mind to be yelled from time to time on, however that with traitor was way too inappropriate, still I also made remarks about your body which I should not speak out bluntly, so I guess we are even I would say, still, my apologies!" Recon said pressed her even tighter on him.

"Leafa chan, I love you, I told you this so often and still I mean it the way I did as I said this the first time.

I will always protect you, no matter what!" Recon said pushing her chin back up looking deep in her eyes, she blushed.

"Thanks Recon!" Leafa said and leaned on his chest.

"Hey you love birds, are you coming or what!" Alicia said as she arrived back in the room.

"We are coming!" Both shrieked up and ran outside.

"Geez you two are such lame asses!" Silica said.

"Good job Leafa!" She said as Leafa stood next to her.

"Well then, Teleport, 78 Floor, Galahad!" They said and so they all vanished.

**Meanwhile with Asuna and Lisbeth:**

"Soon we will have enough material for your new weapons and armor, but are you really sure it shall be a long sword, similar to Kirito´s Dark Repulser, won´t another Rapier be more after your taste?" Lisbeth asked Asuna, as she worked on releasing material out of a mine.

"Kirito thinks it would be better to have a really good sword, where I either can sting as well as slashing the opponent, he said the best ones were out of Monster drop material, preferably a Dragon´s drop.

They would last longer than usual swords, not that your swords are bad, but I guess it´s because the monsters and bosses in LFO are going to be extremely hard, do you think you can craft something like this?" Asuna asked.

"Yes I think this might be creatable, I will see what I can do, I bet I can make something for you and your lover, sigh, typical Kirito, in such things he is a natural talent, he almost knows as much about swords as I do.

I Guess a Mithril armor will be good for you, but for this we have to kill a Crystal Ice dragon, same as Kirito and I once fought against, since I need the leather made of the Dragons wing and scales or shell pieces!" Lisbeth said.

Silence, then suddenly Asuna sighed.

"Lisbeth, say, are you perhaps still sour that I practically stole your first love, I mean Kirito-kun!" Asuna asked out of the blue.

"Why do you think that?" Lisbeth asked her.

"Because you always look so sour whenever I recognize that you are looking at me and Kirito!" Ausna replied, while Lisbeth, laid her hammer to the side and cleaned her forehead from the dust and the sweat.

"Sigh, it´s not that I'm sour Asuna, I am also not angry, I was just a bit disappointed, I mean if I had knew he was your love interest I would not have tried to somehow please him, less to develop so strong feelings for him!" Lisbeth said.

"Maybe if I would have seen it, I would have capitulated, but I was too blind, I'm sorry!" Asuna said.

"No need to be, I also sensed the strong bond between you to as I saw you together the first time, I knew that my crush on Kirito would only remain a crush, it did not hurted as much as I expected though, but still, I am only a tiny little bit jealous at you, but only a really tiny bit, no need to worry!" Lisbeth answered honestly.

"I see, I just don´t want that something like this affects our friendship someday!" Asuna said.

"It won´t!" Lisbeth said.

"You are so lucky however, I bet it will be quite hard to find a guy like him, in Real life, maybe I should observe in this game for a nice boy, perhaps there will be one!" She said.

"Just be careful, I don´t want you to rush things and later gets hurt by someone!" Asuna said.

"Will do!" Lisbeth said.

"Well then, all we need now is the Dragon Leather, let´s go, off to the Icy Mountains!" She said.

"Sure!" Asuna said, but stopped her ,before she could take her teleport crystal out.

"Say Lisbeth; are there other girls in love with Kazuto?" Asuna asked worried.

"Are you really that ignorant or are you just pretending that you did not notice, after all these years you should know that almost everyone loves Kirito, since he has saved us all,

Some of us when we were stuck in Sword Art Online, you and some others as you have been imprisoned by Sugou, Sinon he saved as Death gun and his accomplice intended to kill her in RL, Konno Yuuki liked him too much.

If you look at it closely, he's a real chick magnet, even when he plays the stupid he seems to have already noticed, and tries to make us as much as possible, to keep at a distance, so we do not even more fall in love with him, you're the only one for him, but not the only one who loves him, I am now so far that I can suppress my feelings at any time, even though it does a lot to do this, but for our shared friendship I would do anything!" Lisbeth said honestly.

"I see, I thank you for your honest words!" Asuna said, only a bit worried.

"Don´t break your head upon this, Kirito would never dare to start something with another girl, he is way too much in love with you, to even think that!" Lisbeth said.

"I know, thanks anyways, well then, let´s go!" Asuna said and so they teleported themselves towards the icy Mountains.

"Brr, no matter how often I come here, I always forget to put on warm clothes!" Lisbeth said.

"Say Lisbeth, you and Kirito, you never told me what happened the first time you were here?" Asuna said.

"In short, we went here to gather material for his sword, we found a so called Ice Crystal Dragon, Kirito began to slay him down, then the Dragon attacked me and we fell deep into it´s nest, Kirito saved me, then we watched for a way to get back out, Kirito wanted to climb the wall, almost managed to do so but then , slipped an came back down, then we decide to sleep over in the nest, in two sleeping bags, I think in this night I began my crush on Kirito; he was strong, kind and somehow reliable back then but also a bit annoying.

But after this night I thought different of him, then we managed to escape the nest by riding on the dragon, and then flew in mid-air, where I confessed my love to him, however he did not heard it, we came back home, somehow, as we, in mid-air teleported, then we forged the Dark Repulser sword and the rest you know!" Lisbeth told Asuna.

"I see!" She said.

"What; did you though we had a hot night in an ice cold mountain while a massive dragon was flying over our heads, hell it was nice and it had a bit of romantic, the way he defended me, but he still was a stranger back then!" Lisbeth pouted.

"Yeah sorry, I think I am exaggerating!" Asuna said.

"Only a bit, anyways let´s get this done!" Lisbeth said.

Hours and a killed dragon later, both where back in Lisbeth Smith Shop, which she had reopened after the Update in ALO.

"So now don´t speak and let me concentrate!" Lisbeth said.

"First your Armor!" She said as she took her breath in, then began to slay with her hammer 20 times on the burning crystal, then mixed the Scales within and a piece of the Shell.

"Eh voila!" She said, after another 40 hammer beats.

"Crystragon, the Light Dragon Armor, is robust for until 500 beats or cuts, after that it is needed to repair it, after 600 beats without reparation, it wrecks, got it, if you want, for 20 Cols plus, I will place an Power tracer on it so that I always can contact you whenever your Armor needs a repair, I then tell you of how long the armor holds out anymore before it breaks!" Lisbeth said.

"Sure please do, its though shitty that one cannot see the durance of the weapons and armor one holds, this is something I find negative on NALO!" Asuna replied.

"You speak a true word, but like this we can help each other!" Lisbeth said.

"I guess so, anyways the armor looks really good, may I try it on?" Asuna asked.

"Sure, do so please!" Lisbeth replied as she took another Crystal.

"Now the Armor for Kirito!" She said with a soft tone, while she hammered the crystal and put a bit of a black substance over it.

"Ha, ha, ha, and it´s done, a perfect armor for Asuna´s Honeypot!" Lisbeth said.

"I made it as strong as possible, without it being too heavy, and it is black so he might like it, I hope so, I really do!" Lisbeth mumbled, while she blushed.

"Lisbeth, does this looks good on me!" Asuna asked as she came out of the side room.

"Marry me!" Lisbeth said, as she rushed towards Asuna.

"Eeeeh what, I´m sorry but I´m married to Kirito and engaged in real life to Kazuto!" Asuna said confused.

"Then this armor must be destroyed!" Lisbeth said with a serious expression.

"What why, it´s nice to wear and its really comfortable!" Asuna said.

"Kirito is going to kill me, if I let you out like this, this armor might be robust but it´s way too seductive, it reveals a lot of skin, I didn´t saw it earlier but now I see it, every man will get a boner when you are in it, this skirt is way too short.

First possibility you get is, you marry me and I won´t allow you to wear this armor before someone else.

Second possibility, I destroy this armor, and we pretend that we never saw it!" Lisbeth said.

"And only those boobs, oh my god I´m freaking, out, I never thought that metal is so soft, it´s like you don´t wear anything.

Oh no what if Kirito gets so horny and jumps all over you!" Lisbeth snaked around Asuna investigating her armor, pinching every free spot and fondled, as so often, on Asuna´s breast armor.

"Oh if only Kirito could watch me in such an armor, he would do this and that with me I´m sure about this!" She mumbled.

"Did you say something about Kirito?" Asuna asked as she gently pushed Lisbeth off her.

"Crap, eh yes I was wondering if Kirito´s armor looks like this, that would be totally awkward!" Lisbeth said but almost drooled.

"Lisbeth, you drooling!" Asuna said with a dead panned expression.

"And if you want you can ask himself, he´s right before the house!" Asuna exclaimed with an happy expression.

"Kirito!" And so Asuna ran out for everybody to see.

"Woooooooosh!" And as soon as she was out , she was dragged back inside.

"Are you nuts, what the hell are you wearing, this armor is way too revealing, everybody will get the wrong idea, and only this skirt, god is this thing short, by every means I won´t let you go out while you are wearing this!" Kirito said.

"Mama, I find this too a bit, how to say, revealing!" Yui said.

"I guess we better make another try, I'm going to melt it back in and create the other armor from it okay!" Lisbeth said.

"Alright, if you really have to!" Asuna said beaten.

"Of course I won´t destroy this armor, I will keep it myself, and maybe, Kirito will see how hot I can look!" Lisbeth muttered under her breath as she secretly copied the armor, through a Kobold spell, before throwing the original back in the flames.

"So now take this and show us how you look!" Lisbeth said as she reached the armor towards Kirito.

"Alright, will be done in a minute!" Kirito said, as he went in the side room.

"it is really a shame though that we had to destroy the Armor!" Asuna said.

"Yeah right, as if Kirito would have allowed you to wear it on the battle field!" Lisbeth said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe for some other things!" Asuna said blushing.

"So you are into roleplaying I see, where do you hide your professor and your nurse outfit!" Lisbeth asked jokingly.

"In my inventory of course, where else!" Asuna said, which caught Lisbeth of guard.

"No way, you actually have such things?" Lisbeth shouted unbelieving.

"Well, I wanted to see what it is like to actually wear such stuff, so I once purchased two outfits, and showed them to Kirito knocking him out cold, due to blood loss, thanks to excessive nose-bleeding!" Asuna explained.

"Show me!" Lisbeth demanded with shining eyes.

"Okay, okay, here look!" And so Asuna showed her gallery of sexy pictures Kirito took.

While the same came just out of the room to listen to a really awkward girls chat.

"Woow, it´s so cute and it has such a long tail, and look at this one, boah, it must be longer than Kirito´s!" Lisbeth said to the dresses Asuna wore for Kirito, even once posed as Kirito in his coat, like when he was in GGO.

"Tse, tse, tse, watching porn pics while I am trying on an armor, I beg you pardon!" he said loud, making both girls jump.

"Who´s watching here porn pics!" Lisbeth shouted, only to stand still and suffer a fatal loss of blood trough nose-bleeding.

"So much yummy!" She said before fainting.

"Wow, it looks really good on you Kirito-kun!" Asuna said.

"Papa, you look amazing!" Yui said.

"Thanks, Asuna-san, Yui-chan!" Kirito said.

His armor was made of black pants with metal plates as protectors, he wore a Coat with spiky ends, and metallic plates on arms and shoulders.

"So and what now?" Asuna asked , as she pointed to the fainted Lisbeth.

"Soooo hoooot!" she suddenly groggily exclaimed as she woke back up, drooling.

"We better wait until she´s all good again!" Kirito said sweatdropping.

A good half hour later was Lisbeth back over the dam.

"I´m sorry for this, anyways we better get on with forging Asuna´s sword!" Lisbeth said before she went on creating a new sword for Asuna.

"Alright I guess 30 hits must be the right thing!" Lisbeth said as she wanted to begin to slay the metallic Crystal, however.

"Wait, this item says that this combination of material will need 300 beats to at least form anything with it, oh god my arms will fall off!" Lisbeth whined.

"What the hell is this material anyways, it has another structure than the crystals before!" She mumbled as she tipped the item on.

"Crystal Stardragon Heart, this is a powerful monster drop, same as Elucidator, by the way I think I never asked how you got Elucidator, Kirito!" Lisbeth said as she , with help of Asuna and Kirito who both volunteered their help, each making one beat after another, began to slay the material with her hammers.

"I got it after a boss fight on the 50th floor as last attack bonus, same as the midnight coat!" Kirito said slaying the Crystal, every now and then.

After 300 beats, the crystal transformed into a long and slim sword remembering a rapier, still the blade was at least 10 cm breed, though the hilt was different formed and almost resembled the hilt of Asuna´s Lambent Light, it also looked somehow almost identically to Kirito´s old sword Dark Repulser, only that the sword looked like a piece of a cloudless night-sky, black with moving shiny white dots in it.

"Maybe because it comes from the same dragon, and we all together created it!" Kirito suggested.

"Probably you are right; anyway what's its name!" Asuna asked as she tipped on the sword.

"Starlight Guardian, this is a extremely powerful sword, of level 95, its almost as strong as Repuldator-L, which is on level 97, if we someday level it up I could become a new Holy sword, the sword of the Night!" Lisbeth said.

"Starlight Guardian:

Longsword / One-handed

◾Radius: Short

◾Type: Sting and Slash

◾Attack: 900-950

◾Duration: 1550

◾weight: 170

◾requirement: Owner level: 80+/ One hand Skill level 900

◾Equip +59

◾Agility +40

◾Strength +59

This is a quite strong Sword, no wonder, the dragon was quite strong too!" Kirito said.

"I would love to see how it beats itself against Lisbeth´s Repuldator-L!" Kirito said, as he equipped his Long sword he got crafted by Lisbeth.

"Starlight Guardian, it´s so beautiful, and what a beautiful name!" Asuna said in awe and admiration, ever since her favourite sword Lambent Light has been deleted as SAO shut down, she always wanted to have a new rapier, however the swords Lisbeth made her weren´t as good as the Rapier.

"Try it out in the garden!" Lisbeth said as she led them outside.

"Alright, stand back!" Asuna said, as she aimed at the in the garden installed trainings wood block.

"Lightspeed Stinger!" Asuna shouted as she activated her Sword Skill, who are finally aviable in all of Alfheim.

"Boooooooom!" Suddenly the 3 meter thick wood block had a big hole in it.

"Oh wow!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, time to train Asuna, so you will get used to it, Lisbeth do you think you will be able to create an appropriate Armor for Asuna in the meantime?" Kirito asked.

"Sure thing, I will make it immediately!" Lisbeth said, as she entered the shop and went instantly at work.

"Alright, well then, how about a duel?" Kirito asked.

"Sure, it has been a long time since we last had a duel!" Asuna said, as she equipped Starlight Guardian.

"Well then, let's fight until one of us reaches the 10% of life power limit!" Kirito said as he sat the conditions for the duel.

"Alright, are you ready, I will make it short and painless!" Asuna said.

"You should never count your chickens before the evening!" Kirito replied with a sly grin.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

"Duel Start!" The sign above our heads said and one had to look real close to follow our movements.

"Hyperspeed Lance!" Kirito shouted, as he attacked Asuna.

"Lightspeed Stinger!" the same responded with her attack from earlier, however Kirito seemed to have foreseen this as he simply dodges the sting, hitting Asuna in progress, which let her HP drop to 60%.

"Dammit!" She shouted, as she wanted to attack but saw Kirito nowhere, until suddenly a shadow appeared upon her, in last second she could shield herself with Starlight Guardian from a slash of Repuldator-L.

"Nice defense!" Kirito said, before he used yet another skill.

"Purification Sting!" he shouted as he used a new skill he only recently retrieved.

A black beam came flying on Asuna, who tried to dodge but was not able, as if the beam red her mind, it changed its aim and crashed a millimetre from Asuna´s feet in the ground.

"Oh holy shit!" Asuna mumbled, before being fully open for Kirito´s attack.

"Night Slash!" he shouted as the mega-skill hit Asuna, dropping her HP to 20%.

"Argh, now its my turn!" Asuna shouted.

"Night Serenade!" Asuna shouted as she attacked with dark shockwaves, which hit Kirito and dropped his HP to 60%.

"Moon Scythe!" Asuna screamed as she attacked with another slash attack.

"Dammit!" Kirito shouted as he shielded himself with his sword.

Crashing sword on sword, Kirito and Asuna looked in each other's fierce face, both were determined to not lose.

"The Last attack!" Asuna and Kirito shouted.

"Dark Spear!"

"Purification Sting!"

"Baaaaaaaam!" And a huge cloud of dust appeard.

"Guy´s I'm done, huh, oh shit!" shouted as the cloud of dust vanished, and all what remained was two floating fireballs, and the sign Drawn above them.

"Shit, they are both equal strong!" Lisbeth said, as she revived Asuna while Yui revived Kirito.

"Wow, that sure was a battle!" Both said, before bursting in laughter.

"So I am finally equal to you!" Asuna said, as she leaned on Kirito.

"Seems so, glad to know to have such a competent Partner!" He said.

"Papa, Mama, you were amazing!" Yui said.

"Thanks, Yui-chan!" Both exclaimed nuzzling her.

"Wow that sure was an end, anyways, the Armor is ready, come take a look!" Lisbeth said.

"Alright, we come!" Kirito said, as he stood up and helped Asuna up as well.

They went inside to see Lisbeth´s new master craft.

It was a two piece armor, hiding everything, expect of Asuna´s legs, but until the knees, her feet stuck in of Mithril crafted Boots, same as part of her arm pieces and her breast protection, she wore black shorts and a pale purple shirt under the Armor.

"Yes this is more what I thought about!" Kirito said.

"Now we can let you out on the battle field!" Kirito said.

"I find this also way less revealing as the previous armor, Mom!" Yui said.

"I guess you are right, anyways what do you get Lisbeth?" Asuna asked.

"Let it fall I pay!" Kirito said.

"Will 15.000 Col be enough" He asked.

"Taking off the body guard and the material retrieving Rabat, this will make 14.500 Col!" Lisbeth said.

"Take the 500 Col plus, count it as a reward for helping us in two days!" Kirito said.

"Um thank you very much Kirito!" Lisbeth said, as she blushed.

"Nothing to thank, buy yourself material and craft weaons or armors for yourself, I have a feeling that you will need them, LFO seems to be a quite difficult Game, you have only a voice command menu anymore.

And it shall be really hard to level up, according to the book are the highest level one can obtain in this world, Level 1.000, while the levels from other world will be cut in half when converting towards LFO, so that means all our current abilities are nothing in LFO, the bosses will laugh on us, but I'm sure they are not prepared to fight against top players like we are!" Kirito explained.

"Well then, seems to really be as hard as Agil said!" Lisbeth stated as we nodded.

"Ah Lisbeth, did you got the Packet from Mason Argus?" Asuna asked while Lisbeth nodded.

"Got it this morning, and mom subscribed the declaration of approve!" Lisbeth said.

"Good to know, well then, I guess we going to go home for now, still have to pack many things!" Asuna said before embracing, Lisbeth.

"I know you copied the armor!" She whispered to Lisbeth only for her to shudder.

"Don´t try something stupid with it okay, I don´t know how they will react in LFO to such a dirty amor!" Asuna said.

"I will be carefull!" Lisbeth assured her.

"Well then, good evening Lisbeth!" Kirito said as he embraced her, she leaned in and though it only last for a few seconds, she enjoyed every single millisecond of it.

"Good evening you two, have a nice evening!" She said though it sounded only for high trained ears a tiny bit sorrowful.

And so Kirito and Asuna returned back home.

"I hope someday I will overcome these feelings in my heart!" Lisbeth said as she was left alone in her shop, her voice finally could sound the way she felt, weak full of sorrow and jealousy.

"Why, why was it not me you chose!" Lisbeth said.

She closed the shop and decided to have a quick stroll around town until she logged out.

"Uhm, hello are you perhaps miss Lisbeth, the Smith!" A voice asked behind, she turned around to be faced by a human boy, of maybe my age I assume, this was strange since in ALO everybody was a member of one of the nine Fairy races.

"Uhm, yes, how may I help you?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"My mistress sent me, to give you this special invitation!" The boy said, and I took it, it seemed to be of another Smith shop

I opened the invitation.

"Dear miss Lisbeth, in expectation for your long time visit here in Gaeraiya Asmanis, I, Maria Hartwell, allowed myself to let Hahuro, an apprentice of mine, Travel towards you, to helping you with the last preparations before you come to us, he will accompany you, and help as best as he can, please note that he is really competent, please feel free to ask him whenever you need help!" The invitation read.

"Alright, I see maybe I will come back on that offer but now i´m going back home, maybe if you come tomorrow., would that be okay?" Lisbeth asked.

"Of course master, it will be an honour to me to work with you!" He said.

"My name is Hauro Fentros, from the Fentros Black Smith Clan in Runewall Town!" He said.

"Well then Hahuro see you tomorrow!" I said.

"As you wish master Lisbeth!" Hahuro said, before he held his hand up in the air.

"Mistress Aurora, I am ready to come back!" Hahuro said and suddenly a light cone from nowhere shone upon him, letting him float and dematerialized.

"No way!" I said, as I stared unbelieving at this.

"I need sleep, now!" I said, and thanks to this strange event, I totally forgot to be sorrowful, however was I now only confused.

"Tomorrow going to be an awkward day!" I said as I logged out.

**A/N: How do you like it and have you seen the new episode of sword art online 2: Phantom Bullet yet, if not, do so, anyways I hope it pleases you, in this sense until next time.**


	5. The Cursed Life, Children of the devil

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: A little bit of Romance and the shocking news, The truth behind the Lies and the Cursed Children.**

**Friday the 14. January, 7:00 am.**

**Lisbeth's Pov:**

I went very early towards my Smith Shop in ALO, even before everyone logged in, we appointed to meet up at 13:00 at Andrews Coffee Bar, `Dicey Café´ to have a meal before we would ride towards the Lab in the Country side of Japan.

"I hope I am not too early already!" I said, ever since the last night, this boy, Hahuro-san, didn´t got out of my thought, I mean, it was not usual that a player, or in this case an AI, from another VR world could simply materialize from World to World, it was normally impossible to do that.

"He must be a very high ability AI to simply hack a computer system, or did this already had something to do with the Convergence in a few hours!" I mumbled to myself, as I went on speedy toes to a teleport Gate.

According to the letter I got yesterday, Mason Argus asked us to already come a day earlier, it shall be quite urgent, he wrote in the Letter that it has something to do with Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO, and that he unfortunately had to already enter the game and was now stuck within it until it gets cleared.

"I really hope he is alright!" I said, I really meant this, I researched since yesterday evening in the internet about Mason Argus, and saw some really shocking details about his live.

He lost his mother, who had suffered on cancer, as he was only 5 years old.

His sister he lost five years later in a violent car crash and he only survived with many injuries, he had to spent five years within a hospital before being released, in the years after wards he visited the medical school his mother was a teacher, as well as having lessons in the Computer-technological academy, his father had gone to and later in the age of 25 made both his diploma in Computer-technology as in medicine in the Genetic-technic area.

Then he was engaged in his father's firma and 5 years long worked with Kayaba on the new concepts for Entertainment systems, before the Incident, then he was thrown for 5 more years in the jail, before being released 2 months before the end of SAO, then he was missed for 5 more years, by now he has to be 40, according to his biography, he and his wife adopted Aurelia as her parents, close friends to them died, Aurelia was that time only 5 years old.

That was 15 years ago.

So she was his daughter for only 5 years before she were stuck by Akihiko Kayaba in this game.

"No wonder that he wants to know that she has a future in the real live!" I mumbled, as I went closer to my Shop.

I was a few meters away from the front yard before I saw a light cone falling from nowhere to the ground, in this light cone Hahuro materialized.

"Good Morning Master Lisbeth, you are early up!" he greeted me.

"Good morning, Hahuro, well I have not much time today so we better get going, you said earlier your master Maria-san is a smith and that you are an Apprentice of her, but why exactly were you sent here again?" I asked him.

"Princess Aurora fears that something completely different as formerly predicted happens momentarily in Gaeraiya, according to the thoughts of her sister, shall the king gather many Players kidnapped from other worlds around him, but according to the system shall this not be possible, since only the Convergence event is able to do so, however did the convergence did not even started yet, but it only starts exactly at 16:00 today.

And according to Princess Fuyamia shall her father, I mean King Asmanis, being completely token over by the Demon Calypso, it seems for us that something different as originally foreseen happens right now!" Hahuro said with a thinking face.

"You mean as an event which has been somehow being completely new programmed?" I asked.

"Yes, According to the Kings announcement to us all has the maximum of capable changes in our world being reached, and that no more changes would come, that was exactly two human weeks ago, but now, it seems as if something has been added without the system knowing.

Just as if the system somehow has been rewritten, I only can think about one person able to break the Admin-Power of King Asmanis, as GM, The first one to construct this world!" Hahuro said.

"Akihiko Kayaba!" I said and Hahuro nodded.

"Exactly, it seems that the Demon Calypso was some kind of Virus inserted by him into this world, which enables him to take over King Asmanis account as last boss and king of our world, so it can be that Mason Argus has lost practically all the rights of a GM and is now just a normal Player like You, only with the fact that he actually is able to die through his VR Device!" Hahuro explained as we entered the shop.

"Anyways maybe he will be able to explain everything in-game to you, for now we better get on to craft some more weapons, they will be of many use!" Hahuro said and I nodded.

"But first I have to go and find some material!" I said.

"This won´t be needed, my Master gave me yesterday all that she has, she demanded me to ask you to craft strong magical weapons, where Leprechaun magic is mixed within!" Hahuro said.

"How the hell shall this work, Magic and Sword skills are something entirely different in our world of Alfheim, I can´t just simply craft something the system won´t allow!" I said to him.

"Well I'm here and the material is here too, so no fear, just craft the strongest weapons you can make, I will help as best as i can!" he said.

"Why don´t your master makes them herself by the way?" I asked, as I took one of the materials he had brought and investigated it.

"My master is same as I am only a human in our world, to be honest there are not many people who are able to use magic, better said only the King, The five princesses and the heroes of light are able to use magic.

For us humans it is practically impossible to use magic, only after many years we would be able to craft the lowest possible magic, but it would be way too less to fight with it, less to enforce weapons with it, so she asked one of the Heroes to come, which just happens to also be a Leprechaun Master Blacksmith to help us, and as I said I will help you as best I can, so please bear with me!" Hahuro said and bowed before me.

"No need to bow, I will accept this request since I also love my memories and don´t intend to lose them, anyways, I really must say, for an AI as you said you are, you are quite capable to interacting socially with us normal players, how´s that possible?" I asked, as I picked one material, I pressed in the air and surprisingly a menu description popped up, according to the item description it shall be the Leather of a Phoenix dragon´s wing out of the Burning fields, an rare item, even in LFO.

"The Creator, means King Asmanis, managed to convert human feelings into Programs making us AI´s able to feel everything a human can do, we might be only datas but in this world we are like real humans, we can feel hatred , wrath, sorrow as well as joy, love and other feelings, we are only data in your world but we are in our world, the same as a full-fledged human in your world!" Hahuro explained.

"I see so a real Artificial human, same as we have artificial bodies in this world, only for the difference that you are data, while our brain signals are converted to data!" I said and he nodded.

"I guess you can say that, perhaps only the King can explain it in a real easy manner!" Hahuro said before he took my hands, I blushed of course, before I could touch the leather.

"Be careful, Phoenix dragon leather is really easy to ignite, so please be careful!" he said and made a worried face, I only noticed how warm his hands were, damn , even if he shall be an AI, his hands feel exactly like those of a human.

"Thank you!" I said blushing.

"There are many different materials who are dangerous when even touching them with a glove, I will tell anything about their dangerous properties, so please ask me anything, I will answer you as best as possible!" Hahuro said and I blushed.

Honestly I was not much of a blusher, ever since Kirito-kun there was no male player who brought me to blushing anymore.

But it seems like it only needs a tasty AI boy from another world, to actually bring out some kind of fuzzy feelings.

"So uhm, how do we pack this on then?" I asked him.

"Use this!" he said, as he gave me some kind of big gloves.

"What are these?" I asked suspicious.

"These are fireproof Gloves of rock- and ice dragon leather!" Hahuro responded.

"They are able to practically hold everything out, even temperatures of 10.000 degree or minus 5.000 degree!" Hahuro explained.

"And you give them, to me?" I asked blushing, there were not much males, who ever gave me something as a gift, beside of the male friends I found here in SAO and ALO.

"See it as a welcome present!" Hahuro said with this killer smile which almost let me faint.

"Alright, what can one craft with this leather?" I asked him, blushing playing with my hair, what the hell am I doing, am I in some cheesy romance movie or what.

"Well for example could you craft gloves with it, when you combine it with Ice Dragon Leather, I mean this item here, it is cold and takes of the warmth, you see if you use rock dragon leather you can combine it with practically almost every elemental leather, such as fire, Lightning, wind, Ice and so on, only leaf, water and darkness as well as light dragon leather won´t work, but you are then able to use their leather by themselves.

The leather is able to reproduce the element the dragon was from.

So if you use the Rock-ice-fire leather in this combination, you are able to use fire attacks without burning your hands, au contraire, if you use the rock-fire-ice combination, you are able to use ice attacks without freezing your hands, however is it really hard to actually create such things.

You see in our world , there isn´t it as easy as beating a material a few times, one has to do the whole process of creating and shaping by themselves, so this might also serve as a good fore-training for you, you must see our world lies very close to the real world only with the difference that it still is a fantasy VR.

All operations to create things are inspired by the real life down to the smallest detail, but the creator has even asked experts in each area to explain in the least exactly how everything works, and so the real life learning simulation was introduced into our world.

I know that the world we live is only a program and that not even I am real but only an illusion made by data!" Hahuro said and I took his hands.

"But for me you are quite human like, if you wouldn´t have pointed it out on our first meeting yesterday evening, I wouldn´t even have knew it, you are just like a real human!" I said to him.

"I thank you dearly for your words but still, if I were a human player I would be able to become a blacksmith even in real life!" Hahuro said.

"This program has been introduced to teach Princess Aurora, how everything works, so that she also would be able to more or less adapt when she goes back to the Real world!" Hahuro explained.

"But what would happen to you if she would clear the grand quest?" I asked.

"Well of course our world only lives as long as the servers in your world are working, if they would stop our world and everything in it would simply vanish, so it depends entirely on the People of your world, if Gaeraiya has a chance to survive or not!" he said with a laugh but for me it was a shock beyond believe.

"You would vanish?" I asked unbelieving, unintentionally letting the Phoenix dragon leather falling right before my feets.

"Watch out!" Hahuro shouted pushing me away just as the leather ignited in a violent burst of fire.

"Hahuro!" I screamed in horror, as he suddenly stood in flames.

"The Water leather!" he shouted.

"Alright!" I said and took the Aquamarine blue leather and put it over him.

Instantly the fire vanished.

"I´m so sorry!" I shouted as he was out of danger.

"Don´t be, I´m only a program in a foreign world, I cannot die or be harmed here!" he said as he took the leather of him, being completely unharmed.

"However fire is in all worlds the same, it could have burned down your shop!" he said.

"Stop saying that!" I shouted at him taking him off guard.

"You are not just a program, I really though you die!" I said, as I was on the verge of crying, I fell on my knees to the ground, don´t minding the scent of burned wood at all.

Whenever I kill someone in a game, I remember SAO all too well, that's why I rarely fight against other players here in ALO and after Aincrad was being reintroduced I instantly went up and rebuild my shop, staying most of the time there, when the others aren't logged in.

"Please don´t cry!" Hahuro said, as he kneeled and lifted my chin.

"I´m sorry if I said something that made you cry!" He said.

"You claim to be a program yet you are so human to me!" I said, as I put my hand on his face, admiringhi facial features, this perfect face.

"Well thanks!" He said.

"Anyways we better get out behind the house, I would feel rather bad if we accidently burn down your shop, and my Master would kill me!" He said as he took the material carefully in the garden.

"He´s so nice!" I mumbled as I stood up and watched him preparing everything.

"I really could get used to have such a handsome assistant!" I said blended by his cuteness.

"Master Lisbeth!" he called.

"I´m coming!" I said, being ripped out of some dirty thoughts, and so for the rest of the morning he showed me how to craft things with the several materials.

We build many weapons while I chanted magic spells, he brought a book with him, where spells were listed but as he said a normal human was in his world not able to use them, surprisingly the spells seemed to work, even though they aren't at all essential features in ALO.

It was truly different from Alfheim or Aincrad style, he was right, shaping and crafting had to be done completely by ones selves, I felt the virtual pain in my hand, of slaying with an hammer while crafting swords, bows and so on.

"Say, Hahuro, how is your world?" I asked after some time completely out of the blue.

"Well you could say that the world I was born in, or better said created, is more an AR than a VR!" Hahuro explained.

"An AR?" I asked confused.

"An Alternative Reality, since it is very similar to your real world only that we live in a fantasy based time, we have technology and magic mixed to daily tools, we cook and craft many things all by ourselves, there is no real system assist you see.

Same as here, you would not be able to craft anything with these materials here when you use a program from ALO, as this hammer.

You can only craft it with a similar material from LFO, like this hammer I brought with me, in turn, I can´t craft anything with my tools, with material from here in ALO.

Further are there no real safe points or areas in Gaeraiya, you can be attacked at any time, at anyplace and at any circumstance, that's why this game is so damn hard to beat.

Ever since the login of the human who played as our former King, the world has expanded in its inner self, former there was a giant hole after the 5th Level, now the world is parted in six realms, as you might have read in the book, the human player behind our King has send to you.

There are the first four levels, the neutral Towns and the Meadows of Light, momentarily protected and maintained by Princess Aurora, however as you know is our world a disk world, means the towns and meadows are arranged in a gigantic ring, so it is still hard for her to be at any place everywhere, since there are no teleport crystals as here in Aincrad, only high advanced magicians as our king are able to teleport, however she is at least able to fly.

For us humans it is however really hard, since we have to travel there and back again where we want to go, this often last (VR) weeks, and we always have to fight against monsters of all kind, little to big ones, the strongest are the Elemental dragons, the natural rulers of the monsters, only a few of them are controlled by the Princesses who control the strongest of them, the Alpha dragons, I know that our Mistress, Princess Aurora is able to control the Light Crystal Dragon Fimbultyr, the last of his kind all the other have been rotten out by the Demon Calypso, as they are the strongest weapon against him.

Your friend´s little dragon would be a Stormwind dragon Baby in our world a bit bigger but still little compared to the adult and the senior dragon, and even only tiny compared to the Alpha dragons!" He said.

"Wait how do you know about Pina and Silica?" I asked.

"I was the one who brought the invitation to him, ever since I waited for you to log in at the final day before the last decision!" he said.

"Agil said it was an elven who had brought him the invitation!" I said suspicious.

"Oh I guess he misunderstood me then, I said that I am a half-elven, my mother was an elven, my father a Human!" Hahuro said.

"How is it even possible that you can simply come and go from your world to ours?" I asked now a bit curious about him, still I tried to not ask too much personal questions, however could an NPC AI even be embarrassed.

"With the Bifröst, a wormhole which connects our world to yours, but only temporary, the stronger version of this wormhole, is the so called Convergence, with which we are able to bring our world in this universe by fusing both Seed programs back together.

You see originally the Seed program was one Program, created by Kayaba Akihiko and Mason Argus, our both Creators, before Kayaba split it in two separate working programs, creating the Worlds Seed and Seed Alpha, through the convergence we are able to interact with other worlds, by fusing both universes together and putting our word on the righteous place where it shall be.

Originally the convergence was not an event of the world, but ever since Kayaba managed to take over the role of our possessed king and banned Argus into another Character, he began to force and kidnap the avatars of players, as they are, with stats, abilities and all, from other worlds in our, to build up an army.

So Master Argus programmed the convergence event before he was banned as GM, and put it under a lock, so that Kayaba has no ability which will break this new feature in the game.

By now Kayaba has managed to bring already the half of all the player´s avatars in the Seed nexus in his possession, Mister Argus feared that this was the only purpose why Kayaba created the Worlds Seed, to create an army to later take over master Argus´s world, but what exactly Kayaba is having from taking over a Virtual world is still a mystery to us!" He said and paused.

"Honestly I think that it´s some kind of perverted satisfaction for him to see humans struggling to survive or to fight to keep things and friends alive!" Hahuro said and I was again in shock.

"The Egoisms and the God complex of this man is amazing, by now far over 500 Million players from all around the world, are using the Seed nexus, which means that Kayaba has thanks to the release of the World Seed an infinite army of stolen avatars on his side, and depending on which game or which virtual system is connected to the Nexus, an avatar is as powerful as its player!" Hahuro explained.

"So if he has the avatar of Presidents, Kings, Emperors or even Warlords, what so ever, he would have the possibility to destroy almost everything which is electronic in the real world, for example the security systems of nuclear power station, the gas pipelines in several towns, the flood gates, he could let bombs, atomic or not, explode everywhere, and he wants to do this on the world created by Mason Argus, this will be a Cyber war of unknown expanses!" Hahuro said.

"He wants to make him responsible, once again, only forever this time, that's why he killed himself by putting his digitalized brain into the cyber space!" I said.

"Yes but not only Mister Argus he wants to harm!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who was it that brought the World Seed online, who was it that defeated him the first time even before his sick game had ended?" he asked.

"Oh no, Kazuto and Andrew!" I said with pure terrified shock.

"Exactly, and which company and which Game was it where Kayaba gave them the seed!" Hahuro asked.

"Alfheim Online and Recto progress, the ex-company of Asuna´s Father, which later would make Asuna and her family responsible!" I said.

"And so the chess-figures have been sat, the only question is, who will be the first to be sat checkmate, Argus or Kayaba, all of this game is the setting for an uprising Cyber war, if he manages to destroy our world there would be no one who would be able to stop him, right now, Kayaba is as omnipotent as a god, due to being a living data organism in the Cyberspace.

However Master Argus, now in his new form as Ghost-King Argus, has only a few restrains from his GM state, he still can change the world but now in an even more limited state than even before!" Hahuro explained.

"Calypso appeared about a good month after the game was done and already managed to possess more than the half of the entire world Gaeraiya, only Lady Aurora is standing strong against him.

But killing him would still mean that she would kill her father, since the Ghost king Argus is still connected to the body possessed by Calypso, it is as if The kings ghost has been separated from its body and still survives somehow as an AI!" Hahuro told and the more I heard, the more unbelievable it was to me, but still, Akihiko Kayaba was a mad scientist, this was undeniably, ever since SAO, the world got to know the true man behind Kayaba.

"The name is quite fitting thought, False God Calypso, also known as, Emissary of the Apocalypse, and right now, the strongest AI´s on his side are the four oldest Princesses, The Apocalyptic Dragon riders!" Hahuro said.

"Each Princess, as I told you earlier has tamed an Alpha dragon as a partner beast, Princess Freya once tamed the Green Nature Dragon Loki, Princess Flavia tamed the Red Fire Dragon Surt, Princess Fimbulia tamed the White Ice Dragon Fenrir, and Princess Fuyamia tamed the Black Shadow Dragon Naglfar, once good dragons have they also been possessed by the dark magic of Calypso, same as the princesses, making them to destroyers of our world!" Hahuro said.

"I see, this is awful, to know that you have to go through such things!" I said.

"Well, true it is awful for us, though since we are programs in a virtual world it is not that hard, we always getting respawn, but it will be hard for you when Kayaba wins, since he then has the ability to freely do what he wants, you see SAO was only kind of an test Phase to see what People are doing when they suddenly know that they can die to anytime in this game.

Right now, the real world already has recognized the Problem with the Seed, several million players fell in coma, their consciousness is gone so far and trapped within Gaeraiya.

They may only return if the game gets cleared, however how much of them old selves is resting, depends on how often they die and respawn, same as in SAO, the only difference is that this time this is a war, so the players have to fight no matter what, if they want to win the game.

The kidnaped player mostly have no clue what just has happened, they still think they are in SAO, however then they die in Gaeraiya, they die in your world as a result of losing reality, their own life will be replaced by a life in Gaeraiya, if the game gets cleared, it will be hard for them to ever adapt to the real world again!" Hahuro explained.

"No, no, not again!" I said, as I slumped on the ground.

"I have… to warn… the others!" I said, as I was about to log out, however my body shivered terribly, right now I did not wanted to be alone though.

"I will now return to my world I still have to give the weapons to those who had offered to help us, the next time we meet, we will meet in my world as long as you still decide to come!" Hahuro said as he kneeled before me.

"I promise you, I will do anything to protect you!" he said, before he embraced me, I didn´t minded it a bit, right now I needed someone strong to hold onto, and since Kirito was not here, Hahuro was just right.

"Master Lisbeth, may the world be saved through you and your friends once more, once again the wellbeing of thousands, no millions of players stands and falls with your Victory or defeat!" Hahuro said, as I began to cry in his shoulder, right now I had no other thing to do but to cry, and I cried buckets full, while Hahuro held me close, it was a comforting gesture and I was grateful for it.

"Why, why, why the hell is this happening again!" I screamed.

"I don´t know!" He answered honestly with a soft soothing tone.

"Ahahaha, this will be the end of VR after this no one will ever even think about playing a VR game, the world will change forever!" I said, as I was about to go mentally crazy, this was too much for me.

"Our world will never be the same!" I said.

"Ahaha, aha, ha, haaaaaa!" I made as I more or less calmed, in my brain thousands of thoughts raced through, completely free without a straight order, all I knew clearly was that once Hahuro would let go of me I would fall deep, somewhere I didn´t wanted to be, not again.

It happened once the first day in SAO, as I was announced to be in a death game.

"Don´t leave me, please!" I said to Hahuro as I felt how he wanted to stand up.

"I will stay as long as you need me, but note that I have to go soon to help the others in my world!" he said honestly.

We stayed this way for a long time, I have however no idea how long.

While I cried in his shoulder he held me close and stroke my back, somehow it had something Grandfatherly but still it was a nice feeling.

It was years since I last cried this way, the last time was at the first day of SAO and in the nights afterwards, before I began to try to make the best out of the situation I was in, but now that I know that I have to fight once again in such a game, it hurted me just the same, it was as if everything went back to that day.

"Will the horror never end!" I mumbled in Hahuro´s shoulders and pressed him at me, if now someone would enter, they would look strangely at this scene, however I couldn´t care less if now someone spreads rumours about me, shamelessly driving it on the ground of my shop.

"Are we the only ones who were invited?" I asked Hahuro out of the blue.

"No according to my Master, Maria-san, there are actual 3 groups or better said guilds, who have been invited, as such these players are no able to be taken over by Kayaba since they belong to King Argus´s groups, this will be your group, the Knights of Aurora and your friends group, the Alfheim Knight-fairies!" Hahuro responded.

"Who are the other group which has been invited?" I asked.

"A group called, Sleeping Knights!" he said.

"Oh god but they are all terminally ill, why did they accepted such an invitation!" I asked shocked, even though it once a few years ago, looked as if a few members were healed from their sicknesses, they went back to the hospital in even worse condition than before, and this only after a few months after they were released, this was a great shock for all of us, even more for Asuna.

"According to the Group leader Sieunee, they wanted to help you as they knew their former guild Leader Yuuki Konno would have it that way, that it also would be the ultimate achievement, the last thing they all would be able to do for the world.

According to the member called Tatch, they had decided to once more work together to accomplish something grand in the world, to permanently leave their mark on it before disbanding forever, from the group as well from the world.

According to themselves they were announced to not even have a year to live anymore, I think this was the last they wanted to do, to know that they all did not wasted the rest of their lives!" Hahuro said.

"I see, they are so strong!" I said, as I remembered Taruken and his braveness.

"You are strong as well, Master Lisbeth!" Hahuro said.

"Lisbeth alone is quite fitting; I always thought that I mastered the blacksmithing, however thanks to you I now know, that I know close to nothing about the real crafting of weapons!" I said, I looked at the time.

"Shoot, I have to go or else I will be late for the meeting and the travel towards the lab!" I said and he let go of me.

"About this, thank you very much for letting me being a pain!" I said and he smiled.

"I would be honoured to always do it again!" He said.

"Well then Lisbeth, I see you in my world!" Hahuro said, as he shouldered his bag with the new crafted magical weapons.

"See you soon, that's for comforting me so well!" I said before I kissed his cheek.

"Well then good bye, see you!" I said before I logged out.

"we will see each other, and I will protect you as best as I can!" this was the last I heard from him.

"Well then, off to the others!" I said before I took my AmuSphere and my backpack.

"Mom, Dad, I´m going now okay!" I said to them.

"Okay please be careful and write us okay!" they said as they embraced me, I pressed myself strongly on them, since I maybe never will see them again.

"I love you Mom and Dad!" I said and they kissed me.

"We love you too, Honey!" Mom said and held me close.

"Well then, now go okay!" Dad said and they stood at the porch, as I climbed in the taxi.

"Taito Okachimachi, Dicey Café, please!" I said and gave the driver the address.

"Alright, please fasten your seatbelt!" he said and I did as told, the ride lasted for about an hour.

I arrived only with an half hour retard.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for being late but I have gruesome news!" I said, as I arrived in the coffee shop.

"A Rika san, we just wanted to call you!" Andrew said.

"I´m really sorry, but please listen to what I have to say!" I said to them and then told them everything Hahuro has told me.

"An emissary from Gaeraiya has told you this all, this is outstanding, for them to so easily visit our world!" Kazuto said as we rode together in the car, Asuna had made me an Bento for eating, while we ride towards the lab.

"I knew I was also surprised as I met him yesterday evening, I was not at all prepared for this but today morning he helped me to craft several weapons for when we come to his world, it was really amazing, he teached me very much about the real crafting of weapons and other things, without any system assist!" I said to them.

"Seems like you like him much!" Andrew joked.

"Well he do looks handsome and he knows on how to comfort someone!" I said, I blushed the moment I remembered on how I cried and he held me close to comfort me.

"You are impossible Rika chan, and I even told you, you should not do something stupid that will hurt you later, falling in love with an AI, isn´t really what I understand under not-stupid!" Asuna whispered to me.

"But I did not fall for him!" I quickly responded, before I remembered the kiss, I blushed even more, while Asuna looked at me with a worried glance.

"Don´t be afraid, I wont be hurt, I know that he´s not real, so a little flirt is still in, don´t you think so!" I said but felt a sting in my heart as I said those words, did I already felt so much for him, for an boy I only met twice and even for an AI, even as high advanced as he is.

"I just don´t want you to cry your eyes later out, I am your friend and as such I have to shield you from every pain!" Asuna said.

"I know, but believe me, its only a little flirt nothing serious!" I said but in my heart, several stings began to pierce me through my very self.

At least I hope I haven´t gone too far already!" I muttered.

The Ride would last at least 3 hours, so I decided to get a bit of sleep, I missed, back.

It happened about an hour later that I shrieked up.

"Hahuro!" I screamed almost making Andrew crashing over a bridge.

"My Lord, what was that for Rika-san, are you nuts, you could´ve killed us!" Andrew said as he tried to calm his heart.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kazuto said.

"Sorry I think I bad dreamed!" I said, as I tried to get rid of the gruesome pictures in my head, it were pictures of coming doom, I held Hahuro´s lifeless body in my hands, I saw how all my friends died before my eyes.

"Such a gruesome nightmare, it was a long time since I last had one!" I said though this was a lie, even today I still have nightmares about things that happened in SAO, it was a trauma I somehow tried to get rid off.

Meanwhile, other people had their time of their life.

Oh damn them.

**Meanwhile by Suguha in the same minibus:**

Practically after an hour of ride I fell asleep.

I sat next to Shinichi who looked out of the Window, watching the houses passing, as I leaned next to him to sleep.

Ever since yesterday both of us more or less were a pair, since we agreed to an deal, to thank him for all the times he defended me, either in school or in the VR, I wanted to be his Girlfriend for the time we would be in LFO, the deal was that if he managed to raise my affection for him, on the highest possible level within this time I would stay as I his Girlfriend, even if LFO were cleared.

If he however did not manage to raise my affection all too high, I could decide wherever I wanted to be with him or not, he more or less beaten, agreed to the deal, since I knew he wanted me as girlfriend, as real girlfriend better said, for the rest of our live, however I still was unsure of my feelings.

That's why I challenged him to this.

I think this was only fair also to him, who knows maybe I am just a crush to him, or later we would found out that we just don´t match to each other, I didn´t wanted to make him hopes and then later to crush them, so he could also see for himself how far he would go in his amorousness to make me his Girl.

Still I had to admit, it somehow was a nice feeling to sleep while lean on him, he held me close but did not made any unnecessary noise or moved too much, he more was like a better version of a really nice and perfectly warm pillow, this might now sound cruel, but to sleep while leaning on his chest, was quite comfortable.

He held me protectively, ever since the Assassination on Kirito and Asuna a few Months ago, he began to take lessons in Martial arts, it was really amazing to see this usually so weak and a bit nerdy boy becoming an elite fighter of the Aikido club of the school, as I once asked him why he did that, he said to be able to protect everyone dear to him, in the real as well as in the VR worlds.

He long changed his Glasses against contact lenses , from the once so sorrowful appearance was nothing to find anymore, now he was caring, strong and protective, but still he was the same as before, often covering in fear before me.

This was one good thing at him, that the power he gained through his training, did not went to his head.

That beside his physical appearance he still was the same as before.

"Hmmm!" Suddenly I woke up, as the whole minibus shook violently.

Groggily as I still was, I could not hear what Andrew-san shouted at Rika-san, but it seemed that he were near an Heart attack same as Kirito who slept next to Asuna who slept as well leaned on him.

"What happened?" I asked as I stretched to get the sleepiness out of my system.

"Rika-san nearly caused Andrew-kun to drive over the bridge by suddenly shrieking up and yelling the name of her AI Lover!" Shinichi said with an rather uninterested voice.

"Who´s lover?" I heard from the front but ignored it same as Shinichi.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I´m just in thought about something I have to make clear to me!" he said.

"And that would be what?" I dug.

"Well according to your Brother it was Sugou Nobojuki who once made the experiment to alternate the memories of a Person in the FullDive, not!" He said.

"Yes as much as I know about this!" I replied.

"Well it is somehow suspicious, since the Game we are about to dive in, has just the exact same function, since the often one dies the more the brain´s system gets overwritten, memories are changed with false memories.

So if Sugou shall be the one creating this way of using the FullDive of the Players, how is it possible that the same system already exists since about ten years, maybe even longer, in this case Sugou would not even were able to have written the programs but same as SAO stole it, but as we know did such a feature not existed in SAO, since in Aincrad you died in real life when you died in-game.

There was no possibility to actually overwrite ones brain, it simply got killed.

However in both games, LFO and SAO one cannot log out, or at least has only a limited amount if Logins and Logouts, which would mean, that the main system of LFO is perhaps the Prototype to SAO and ALO, it was also said by Yui that ALO used an old version of the Cardinal System!" Shinichi said.

"What if the Game Sugou created was not based on SAO but instead on LFO. According to the media has the entire server of SAO being deleted, the moment SAO was cleared, not, so how would it even be possible to actually get a Cardinal Program that fast, if every data about it has been deleted and in this even an Old version of it.

In my eyes this was a plan of Kayaba to warn us, about what would come, that it were two test phases before he would come to the main event, the world of Gaeraiya Asmanis.

"What is the People who actually died in SAO are not dead!" I said.

"Not dead, but how can you say that, I saw it with my own eyes!" Kazuto said.

"Relax, what I mean is, what if only the bodies are dead, what when the consciousness of them is still trapped within the Cardinal System´s reservoir, what when since their bodies have died hey are now nothing more than a AI!" Shinichi said.

"What do you want to say with that!" Asuna asked.

"What if the Boy, this Hahuro, Rika san has met, was once a Human!? Shinichi asked them.

"Squeeeeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkk!" the wheels screamed as Andrew almost drove against the guardrails.

"Whaaaat!" They screamed.

"Oh god, be carefull will you!" Shinichi screamed as he held me protectively.

"You almost killed us!" He said.

"Waaaiit what did you said!" Andrew asked.

"I said what if this Hahuro boy once was a Human, according to Rika san, did he was able to show emotions, more than possible for an normal Ai no matter how much advanced it is, according to her he was as much humanlike a she is, that brings me on the conclusion that Hahuro-kun once was a human, before he died in SAO and his brain was digitalized, his body died, but his ghost was since trapped within a Cardinal System Storage.

Before he then, with false memories, has been trapped within LFO, so if we count about 4.000 people who `died´ in SAO, then we may come on a good portion of the entire momentarily population of Humans on Gaeraiya Asmanis according to the book!" Shinichi explained.

"What, this, but this, this is impossible!" Everyone exclaimed.

I began to shiver, what if he was right, what if their ghost, their consciousness was still living in the Cyber Space.

"I think it happened already once ten years ago!" Shinichi said.

"You mean Aurelia, but her body is still living according to Mason Argus!" Asuna said.

"No, I think what he means is…!" Andrew said, before he drove again.

"Exactly, with the letter went a minidisk on which a memory of Mason Argus himself has been digitalized as video, making us able to see what he once saw!" Shinichi said.

"Well I hadn´t really the time to watch it, since Asuna and I had still some things to pack!" Kazuto explained.

"Me neither!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Well I did, in this video, where the memories of that fateful day, 10 years ago, it showed that Akihito once already had a human test object!" Shinichi said.

"Oh god no, you mean his own Daughter, so this sick bastard had fulfilled his part of the bet!" Andrew said his eyes widened in shock.

"Exactly, Kayaba sacrificed his own daughter by testing the NerveGear on her, this was once the case why Argus has been wrongly accused to have done it and was thrown in jail, the name of the Kayaba´s daughter was, Yui!" Shinichi told and I could hear how Asuna shrieked in shock.

"Exactly what you are thinking about Asuna-san, what if only Yui´s body died but her own consciousness survived in digitalized form, as such she was stored by Cardinal until the launching of Sword art online, as the servers and so also Cardinal was set in motion, it began to reboot everything for the grand release, means it also rebooted Yui, so that she lost every memory of her former life, Cardinal saw in her an high advanced AI and so overwrote her data to become an Mental Health Counseling Program called «Yui-MHCP001», since she was able to fully feel like a human.

That´s why Yui was also able to suffer on amnesia, as a result of trying to break the chains which bound her by Cardinal!" Shinichi explained.

"Where did you get that from!" Kazuto asked.

"Logical thinking, since Kayaba managed to do the same with himself, however he was able to freely move as a GM in his world, then managed to flee before SAO was completely deleted, he then waited somewhere in a cyberspace, provoking Sugou Nobojuki to create ALO so that he was able to gather more information and so to fasten his existence in the Cyberspace, the more data he gathers the stronger and compacter he gets, until he was able to build systems within the cyberspace.

Creating the World Seed as a masterplan by cloning Mason Argus´s old System Seed Alpha and manipulating Kazuto in bringing it online, but whatever Kazuto would have done, if he would have planted or deleted the seed, would have been irrelevant since the seed was so programmed that it would grow no matter what, even autonomic!" Shinichi said.

"Seems logical to me!" Kazuto said and was probably the only one who understood Shinichi right now.

"So in short, the 4.000 died players of SAO are more or less still alive?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, what has Kayaba said again, as you asked him of what happened with the died players, Kazuto?" Shinichi asked.

"That their consciousness would never come back, that the death is ultimate in every world!" Kazuto said before slaying the hands before his moth.

"Oh God, so that means he ones almost told me what he has done!" Kazuto said.

"Exactly and what did he said as he gave you the seed?" Shinichi asked.

"That I would understand when the time has come what the seed is!" Kirito said.

"And you once said that during the end of Aincrad 1 he talked to you too, not?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah he said that he always wished to build a floating castle in the sky and that he hoped that somewhere in another world, the castle was still in the sky, wait, oh god, he predicted and manipulated me on what to do all along!" Kazuto said.

"He said that he hoped it but in reality he knew that Aincrad would reappear in ALO, wait what else he said, he said that he thought he had created a perfect world but had to see how someone was able to break all his laws and rules!" Kazuto said as he thought about it.

"But he did not said that you were this someone, that he specifically meant you by this?" Shinishi asked my brother.

"No, now that you say it!" Kirito responded.

"So he must have known that two individiums have hacked his ah so prefect system, Mason Argus hacked it and managed to keep you Two alive, despite that according to Kayaba´s rules you two should have died, and Sugou Nobojuki hacked the server and trapped 300 players in ALO even though Kayaba stated that every remaining player from SAO was logged out.

So if we take all his cryptic speeches together we can say that he knew about what would happen or planed everything somehow for this day today.

So if we going out from Kayaba´s brilliant but cruel self, I would think that his main goal is to trap every FullDive user, in the Nexus, in Gaeraiya, making them able to become his marionettes if he manages to reconstruct their brain and memories, let's just say that Kayaba is on a sickly calm manner even worse than Sugou Nobojuki!" Shinichi said.

"You make me somehow afraid of you!" I said to him.

"Which would unfortunately result in a drop of your affection not!" He sighed.

"I will let this slip!" I said, blushing.

"Thanks a lot!" He said, before I leaned back at him..

For the rest of the ride we all were silent letting every said sinking into us.

"Hey guys we are soon there!" Andrew said after a while.

We drove up on a stony way up towards a mountain path.

"And here shall be a laboratory, seriously it´s way too beautiful!" Tsuboi said who sat next to Andrew on the passenger seat.

"Well it formerly was only a little cottage in the mountains, so the environments seemed to have been left exactly the same!" Andrew said.

"Anyways seems we are soon there!" Andrew said as he pointed in front of us.

There were a Gatekeepers lodge with a Gate Guard in front of a huge fence, seems to be a restricted area or something similar.

"Hello may I help you!" The Guard asked as we stopped in front of the fence.

"We got an Invitation of Mr. Mason Argus, we are here to help him in the VR world!" Andrew said as he showed him the letter.

"Alright and your group name is?" The Guard asked.

"Knights of Aurora and The Alfheim Knight-fairies!" Andrew said.

"Alright, you are on the list, you may pass!" The Guard said, and so we passed through the fence only to drive up another hill.

"Ah seems like the reception committee already is waiting!" Tsuboi said as he saw a man and a woman standing in front of a Cottage.

"Hello, Doctor Kurahashi, Koujiro-san, nice to meet you!" Asuna said, as we parked and went out of the minibus.

"Nice to meet you too, Asuna-san, Kazuto-kun!" Koujiro Rinko said.

"Everyone, welcome!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor Kurahashi, say how are the others?" Asuna and Rika asked.

"You mean the Sleeping Knights, they are allright, as much as one can say that in their condition, they are excellently treaded and momentarily they all are sleeping in one room to rest a bit, you guys too, today you will rest and let everything you hear today sink into you and tomorrow you make your final Decision!" Doctor Kurahashi explained.

"Will do so!" We all said.

"Alright before we will go in, I have a few files for you to read!" Rinko-san said , as she gave each of us a tablet.

"This is the confidentiality agreement that you have to sign, everything you see or hear here is under the strictest secrecy and is monitored by the government strictly, please read it throughout and then sign it, if you have questions please don´t hesitate to ask us!" She said.

It lasted a good twenty minutes until all of us had read it and signed it.

"Alright, and with this, your Agreement is sealed, anyways welcome to the underground Laboratory `New Dawn´ and welcome, to the Project (Re)birth!" Rinko-san said as she took the tablets back and led us to a big Steel door within the Cottage, she opened the door, after several security systems, proved her identity.

"What exactly is this here?" Keiko asked the question we all asked ourselves.

"A Laboratory, as well as a Rehabilitation centre!" Rinko-san replied.

"And what are you researching?" Shinichi asked.

"About a possibility to bring back Thousands of peoples from the supposed death!" Rinko-san answered and we shivered, as we all knew exactly about what she talked.

"The victims of SAO!" we said and she looked at us in shock.

"How do you know?" She asked us.

"Shinichi figured out that Akihiko Kayaba , in his wish to rule would not simply kill thousands of people, but rather search a way on how to rule over them forever!" I said.

"And that he trapped the consciousness of those died in SAO, within a separate Server, separated forever from their mortal bodies, causing their death in the real world but not entirely in the VR, this way he was able to manipulate the consciousness, so that they would still think they were alive and trap them within Gaeraiya Asmanis, where they live now since close to 7 years so 700 years within the world of Gaeraiya.

And the more often they die there, the more their memories are getting manipulate until they think that they live since all their life within this Virtual world!" I continued.

"Outstanding, this is, really something, we needed years to find this out, even though Mason broke his head on this!" Rinko-san said, before she scanned Shinichi, squinted her eyes, then almost backed away.

"But this… how…?" She stammered confused, getting us even more confused, while only Shinichi looked at her with an angry glance.

"Is this really anything you have to say to me, after all these years, where you had forgotten me!" Shinichi said to Rinko-san.

"Shinichi what are you saying?" I asked him confused but he simply ignored me, this was not him, somehow I just knew it.

"How does it feel to see, the grown thing, that you once threw away!" Shinichi asked while Rinko-san had to sit down or else she would have crashed to the ground, she went even paler than before.

"Seichiro!" She mumbled still audible for us and we were confused, all of us but one.

"Not Seichiro, Shinichi…. Mother!" Shinichi said and I slapped my hands in front of the mouth, to suppress my startled gasp.

"Mo-Mother?" I asked him, I knew he was adopted, he once told me as we spoke about Kazuto.

"Since when, do you know it!" Rinko-san asked.

"Ever since 5 years, I saw you on TV as you were arrested by the Police, somehow you seemed to be familiar to me, even though I never saw you before this, so I researched about you, I found out that according to the investigation of the police, you stated that you had worked ten years long with Kayaba before SAO launched, even knew him a year before that at the age of 18.

I researched for my roots and found a note in my birth certificate, which in the version I had at home was missing, it said.

Seichiro Koujiro (renamed in Shinichi Nagata)

Born 19 January 2011

Birth mother: Rinko Koujiro (18,5).

Birth father: unknown

One really don´t have to be a diploma-journalist to understand out of this that you got pregnant from Kayaba and then gave your son off for adoption!" Shinichi said and I was shocked, but even more afraid I was to hear what would coming next.

"Do you want to know when I recognized the similarity, when it dawned to me?" Shinichi asked.

"It began, as I began to find the logic in Kayaba´s plans, as I was somehow able to easily follow his thought patterns, I couldn´t explain it to me, so I researched about myself, you and him, only to found out the most shocking truth.

That I am the illegitimate child of a monster, a discarded piece of meat, for which he felt only disdain.

That I am the Son of Akihiko Kayaba and Rinko Koujiro!" Shinichi shouted and we were shocked beyond believe.

I saw how the hatred in Shinichi´s eyes grew, but it was not only hatred for someone else, but it was also self-hatred.

"Believe me, it was a shock for me to find it out, even more to know that I am him, maybe I still was sane enough to not become like him, but still, I was his flesh and blood, wherever I liked it or not.

I hated myself for it, to know that the man who were supposed to be my father, was a monster that freely out of a stupid wish, killed numerous people.

That the man and the woman, who gave me life, took the lives of thousands.

I always asked me when it will start, when I become as insane as he was.

5 long years I held it within me, lied to everyone who didn´t knew it, do you have any clue how it is to hear the world talking about what a monster your own father is.

To know that if anyone would find out, I would be hunted, that my life was over the moment I was born, that every single person on this planet would love to lynch me.

What would I tell my wife, that I was adopted and that my birthfather and mother were monsters?!" Shinichi said and I was shocked about his change of attitude, the usually so soft-spoken, nice and protective boy turned into a beast with a wrath inside, like the world never had seen.

"You know what I ask me.

Why the hell didn´t you killed him as you go the chance, did you still loved him, did you still felt fuzzy feelings, despite of everything he has done.

I always asked me, why was I the only one of his family he had thrown away, and why I was the only of his successors he let alive, since he even killed his own daughter and the wife he had been forced by his parents to marry.

But then I got the answer, it was so simple, so simple yet so cruel, but somehow also comforting.

You want to know, what I found out?" Shinichi asked with a smile, though his eyes looked hurt, I wanted to touch him, to comfort him somehow, but I didn´t knew how he would react to it.

"What, what did you found out?" Rinko-san asked, same as I mumbled, I wanted to know desperately.

"That he didn´t knew it, that Akihiko Kayaba, my birth father, the man I was created off, didn´t even had any clue about my existence, he never got to know that I existed, that I lived, breathed, cried, that I was his son, his flesh and blood, he had not threw me away or did he denied me, no, he didn´t even knew me!" Shinishi said with a quiet voice, the hurt within his word pierced and tore my heart in pieces.

I kneeled and took him in my arms as he cried softly.

"I´m sorry, i´m so sorry Shinichi-kun!" Rinko-san said as she too broke down in tears.

"I was young and had no money, no possibility to raise you to that time, I just started college, I had no job, I barely held myself alive, and Kayaba´s parents didn´t wanted me to give birth to you, they demanded that I would abort you but I couldn´t, that´s the reason why I gave you for adoption!" Rinko-san tried to explain.

"Save it, I won´t hear it, I'm through with it anyways, my father is dead, still he terrorizes the world from the other side.

Right now, all what´s important is that I stop him this time!" Shinichi said with a merciless glance.

"That's one reason why I learned to fight, this and to defend those and everything dear to me!" He said and somehow he shone the same moment, as if a light from deep within him shone.

"Hah, hahahahaha!" Shinichi laughed madly as he covered his eyes while tears kept flowing, I held his hand and he held strong onto it, maybe I was his only anchor in a sea of madness and despair, as he would probably metaphorical say.

"It´s funny though you know, the women he was forced to marry, was actually the sister of the women who became my mother, Sumaria Nagata, so that would make Yui to my step-cousin!" Shinichi said while he looked at Rinko-san who sat slumped on the floor, crying.

"I just want to know something!"

"What?" Rinko asked.

"Did he even loved Yui, even just a little bit?" Shinichi asked.

"I-I don´t know!" Rinko-san stated.

"Of course, how would you know, since you were the reason Sumaria left him together with her daughter, 12 years ago, as Yui was only 6 years old.

"If she would have stayed, maybe Yui would have lived as a normal girl, would be 18 by now, but instead she lived the last ten years as a Computer Program, having beside of her Computer-technical wisdom and other informations gathered out of data, the social intellect of an girl of 8 years, it was a pure wonder that Kayaba did not entirely killed her, as he let her, clueless as she was, test the repaired NerveGear.

I was thrown away and forgotten because I was unwished-for, and Yui was killed for an experiment out of pure profit-greed, one truly can say that we are cursed children!" Shinichi said as, he stood up, same as Rinko before she took Shinichi in her arms.

"At last you show love for me, but it´s too late, I know that he is still somewhere out there, so I will do what you weren´t able to do!" Shinichi said to Rinko-san, as he pushed her gently away.

"I will destroy every remains of Akihiko Kayaba, and I will rescue everyone he ever used to fulfill his sick game!" He said with a hard voice which allowed no contradiction.

"One thing will be clear, Kayaba will not survive his Operation Ragnarök!"

"Which Operation?" Rinko-san asked.

"Oh, so he did not told you about it, the woman he loved more than everything, beside of his plan of world dominance.

Well then, let me enlighten you.

All of what he did until today, was only for one reason, absolute control about the whole world, his weapon, something that the world is using day and night since its creation, the PC, his battlefield, the internet and so also the whole planet.

He searched desperately for someone who was as skilled as he was and would make a good archenemy.

He found him in Mason Argus.

A young man who had the wish to create an own world a digital world, a possibility for people to begin a second life, to forget about their real life for a few hours and to be able to fulfill their dreams.

A young man, who´s way of torture since his birth, brought him to this wish.

And so he created SAO as a test for his own experiment, counting with being killed which was his goal, he managed to digitalize himself, then set the next phase in motion, the creation of an Army, with help of the world seed, free to manipulate at any time.

And now he is in the second last phase of his experiment, the creating of his archenemy, forcing Mason Argus to permanently enter the battlefield and then, as last phase he wants to fight against Mason in a battle which might could cause the end of our world or at least a new World war, if Kayaba wins.

A battle for absolute control, for better or for worse will be decide between them two!" Shinichi explained, and told so the shocking truth.

"So he planned all of this since 20 years, since the planning for SAO, but why?" Rinko-san asked shocked.

"Who knows, countless of peoples tried to find a reason why he was so obsessed with the world domination plan, he was never really suspicious until that one day as he found his enemy and hopefully his master!" Shinichi said.

"I know that he long has gone too far, I really wished I had the force to kill him that time, still, I don´t know if I even had the force today!" Rinko-san said.

"So you still love him, even after all he has done!" Shinichi asked.

"I guess that's the case, of course I know how stupid this sounds but still!" Rinko-san answered.

"So this is how love till death looks like, I am somehow amazed, that love and affection for another person is able to blind a person so much that they won't be able to see what their loved one does.

You accepted once that he killed if only he would love you, now that he´s more dead than alive I hope you accept your mission of killing him.

If you still really love Akihiko Kayaba, then destroy him, before he rips even more people in the abyss he has created!" Shinichi said, before he went past Rinko-san.

"If you are able to stop crying, you may show us where we can sleep for the last night, before entering the VR tomorrow!" Shinichi said as he walked further, hand in hand with me.

"Not here, we have no beds or rooms here, we paid an hotel in the town at the foot of the mountain, a good 20 minutes from here for you to sleep, we will meet again tomorrow at 12:00, a member off the staff will lead you to the Dive-room right away!" Rinko san said as she gave Andrew the address.

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the hotel.

"This was sure a real surprise, to think that YUI is Kayaba´s daughter and Shinichi-kun´s adoptive cousin, it would have never come to my sense" Kazuto said after a while.

"Yeah you are right there, but now in looking at it, they do have some things in common don´t they!" Asuna said.

"Say guys, do you hate me for what I am!" Shinichi asked suddenly after being silent for a while.

"Of course not, it´s elementary that a kid cannot chose who is his or her birthparents, I also did not knew about my parents until I was ten years old, still I always saw my Aunt as my mother and this will always be so!" Kazuto said.

"I guess you are right, I just hope that I won´t become like him in a way, I don´t want to hurt the ones I am supposed to love and those I do love.

Maybe I was a bit too harsh to Rinko-san, but it truly was as if I speak with a stranger, well actually that was what I was.

Even though we both are bound by blood, aren´t we more than some persons who met once in our life, strangers that meet at a crossroad!" Shinichi said.

"Believe me I was not more shocked than you, as I found it out, I always thought that I had to hate myself for it, however I saw more sense in it to save and help my friends as best as I could!" he explained.

"I can understand if you are now disgusted by me, Suguha-chan, since I am the son of the monster who almost took your brother´s life, and I will understand that you won´t be together with me!" Shinichi said before I took him by the collar.

"Now listen real close my little Shinichi-kun, if you think that just because of something like this I would now hate and avoid you, then you don´t know me at all and I really have to ask me why you fell for me, so now stop being a pain in the ass and get back to the usual you got it!" I shouted.

"Damn, that was once necessary, I could no longer listen to his self-hating-drivel, boy it does not matter who brought you to the world or who is your producer, as long as you know what to do with this life given to you, if you do only good things, no one will equate you with Kayaba!" Tsuboi Ryoutarou, better known as Klein-san said.

"Yes, Klein is unusually right, it does not matter who you are as long as you do nothing wrong!" Rika said.

"Just always remember, even when you are born from him, doesn´t that mean you are automatically him!" Andrew said.

"Geez, I guess I understand, thanks for your friendship guys!" Shinichi said.

"Anyways seems like we have arrived!" Andrew said after a while, as he parked before an expensive looking hotel.

"Alright let´s check in and use the Onsen!" Rika, Keiko and Klein almost said in unison.

"Yes why not, let´s wash away the past day and move on to the next one!" Kazuto said.

Said and done, a half hour later, we all sat in the Onsen, unfortunately to the girls it were a mixed Onsen, but still they decided to use it nevertheless, packed into two towels each one of them.

"Ah such an Onsen is just the best thing on earth!" Klein said.

"You sound like an Old geezer!" Rika teased him.

"Well at least I am right!" Klein said.

"Say, what do you think will awaits us tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Perhaps we get to know what this Project Rebirth really is!" Alicia said.

"Maybe, anyways even though I know that this is no class-trip I am somehow excited!" Keiko said.

"Me too!" Everyone said.

"Say what do you think will happen once we enter, how long will it last for us to clear this game?" Klein asked.

"Well According to Hahuro, the entire world has an optional system assist mode in several situations but not always so it might last a few months at least I woud say, maybe even just a few weeks, who knows!" Rika said.

"Ah yeah your AI-Human/future Boyfriend!" Klein said.

"You think you can trust him, what if he was one of the died laughing Coffin members?" He asked.

"I don´t think so, i´m sure he was just a normal player, he does not seems like a bad guy!" Rika said.

"In your place I would be careful there, I also didn´t knew that my best friend Kyouji was a murderer, it are mostly those who look the most harmless who are the greatest sadist!" Sinon said unintentionally hurted someone's feelings.

"So guys I would say that we will heat us up and then go soon sleeping, tomorrow will be a long day for sure!" Asuna motherly said, after a rather awkward silence.

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am!" Everyone said and saluted playfully.

The rest of the evening we either spent in the Onsen, or like in the case with Rika, Keiko, Klein, Alicia and Sakura, spent the last hours before bedtime with Karaoke in the Hotel bar.

To say it was funny to look at was an understatement, it was downright hilarious, and still, no one of us would have thought that Klein-kun could sing ballads of Camui Gack-T so well.

Soon everyone was fast asleep.

All but one.

"Trust huh, I hope I can meet this demand!" Shinichi said as he looked out of the balcony to the stars.

"Watch me destroy everything you build up, dad, I will definitely stop you!"

"Shinichi?" a voice atoned.

"Suguha!?" Shinishi asked as the girl spoke from the neighbouring balcony.

"He´s as beautiful as rarely today not!" She said, as she looked up to the sky.

"Yes it´ is indeed!" Shinichi said, but looked at her, making her blushing.

"You know, whatever thoughts race through your brain, you will always be Nagata Shinichi, a best frien and even more to me, I wont ever avoid you because of something you cannot do any thing against.

"It was you I began to fell in love with, not your origin!" She said.

"You fell in love with me?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes and I would do it over and over again!" Suguha explained.

"Well then good night, ah and Shinichi!" Suguha said.

"Yes?"

"Here,…, don't think to much but sleep, you will need it!" Suguha said as she kissed Shinichi on the cheek.

"Have a good Night!" She said as she vanished back in the room next door.

"Suguha, I love you, so much, you have no idea!" Shinichi said.

He went back inside deciding to better sleep now.

Tomorrow will be a thought day!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, read and review, you know how it runs, until next time.**


	6. Peaceful Moon, The Convergence

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: a Last night of Freedom and the early morning; Of Secret Projects, Convergences and Things to learn.**

**Suguha´s pov:**

"I kissed him!" I mumbled to myself, as I went back in the girl´s room.

"Was this right or should I rather not have done it that early, we are only since a few hours a couple on probe, but still, kissing someone for comfort isn´t really counted as a true lovers love kiss isn´t it?" I asked no one else but Asuna-san, who waited patiently for my return.

"Well it still is a sign of affection, maybe not so strong than a spontaneous kiss on the lips out of pure love, but still, kiss is kiss, as long as it is on the cheek you are safe though.

I really ask me if he will manage to raise your affection for him high enough, I don´t know about your standards and high entitlements, but I hope that he will become for you what Kazuto is for me, you see I was thinking this earlier too, it seems to me that both are quite similar!" Asuna-san said.

"Yeah right, this know it all attitude of them both is somehow a bit annoying by times, And when they talk about computers I am totally lost, but still both are train hard to get stronger, in real life as in the virtual worlds.

But there´s also the way they somehow always jump right into awkward situations, wherever it are dumb speeches or other things which annoys us, they still being beaten off by both of us!" I said and we both shared a laugh.

Unaware tht the boys just sneezed in the other room and are feeling cold all of a sudden.

"But still, both are quite strong, I mean thanks to Recon´s dark magic skills and his dagger and martial arts skills, we were able to defeat the boss and get the Armor for Pina yesterday, how did he said, this blade only cuts for you Leafa-chan, this was somehow quite heroic, same as the time Kirito said that his life would belong to me, thanks to his Skills many of us Survived!" Asuna said.

"Yes both are as similar as they are different, while the one was first unsociable, the other one tried desperately to get in contact, now they are always so calm somehow, most of the time uncountable quiet. But then there are times both are way too crazy for some things, do you still remember as Recon asked Kirito to give him lessons in swordfight?" Asuna asked.

"Oh yeah, surprisingly it went better than I thought, in the end he even won a battle against me, though only by luck as he stumbled and fell all over me, pushing me with his blade on my neck to the ground, of course he apologized instantly, but somehow I always knew it was out of pure intent!" I said.

"Yeah, I honestly also have these suspicious thoughts that Kirito somehow provokes most of the so called accidents with me, I mean there where some accidents even I later had to admit.

For example that one time as he groped my breast because I fell on him out of the teleport gate, he was not able to see and tried to push me off but unintentionally groped on me, I somehow totally misunderstood the situation and kicked him several miles away before hiding behind him.

Then there was the time when I misunderstood him before we were married, I though he wanted to have a special night with me, but he just wanted to stay and drink tea with me, and yet I kicked him again, still we later shared the same bed and so much more!" Asuna said and Suguha blushed.

"So you already had some special nights, I see!" She mumbled a tiny bit hurt to hear this, but only a tiny bit.

Gosh even today, I kicked him out as I was naked only hid by one of his shirts as he opened the closed door, somehow I ask myself why I always react this way!" Asuna said blushing.

"Believe me you are not alone, there are times where I kick and beat Recon and don´t even know why I am getting angry at all, it just happens automatically, I think this has something to do with woman-logic.

Recon also once asked me what the logic was behind , being afraid of being seen in undergarments but showing off at the beach in bikinis, I think I beated him away that time too, though it was a rather true question!" I said.

"No way, Kirito asked me the same this morning too!" Asuna said and we laughed.

"I think we should try to be more tolerant with them, not beating them by every possibility!" Asuna said and I nodded.

"Would be better, I guess, yeah Keiko said that too, that I rather shall analyse why Shinichi said or feels that way!" I said.

"As long as they don´t claim to be masochistic and like to be beaten by us!" added and we shared a laugh once again.

And so we chatted through the night, sometime, also the other girls arrived, beaten and sleepy from the late night Karaoke.

Meanwhile Kazuto and Shinichi seemed to have a similar talk.

**In the Boy´s room:**

**Shinichi´s pov:**

My cheek burned, right there where she kissed me, I considered to never wash this cheek again but then, she also might never kiss this cheek again, ah it´s a devil´s circle.

"She´s so cute!" I said to myself as I imagined her face in every single emotion she ever showed to me, though her angry glances and annoyed faces were quite dominating in this, I sweat dropped, as I remembered Yesterday evening, before the quest for Pina´s armor started.

"I´m such an idiot, how could I say something so terribly stupid, though it still was the truth, but still, argh I could bite myself for this!" I mumbled as I entered the boy´s room.

"Hey Shinichi-kun!" Kazuto-kun greeted me, as I entered.

"Hey, Kazuto-kun!" I said as I sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched the TV.

"They having a talk about the latest phenomenon concerning the massive coma cases connected to the VR´s!" Kirito said.

"I see and on which conclusion did they came?" I asked interested.

"Several ideas, from not eating or drinking, simply the Hardcore-gamer theories, over the more logical theories as emotional shock, towards the horror visions of machine revolution.

There are actually only less people, who believe that it has something to do with Kayaba!"

Kazuto-kun stated.

"Anyways things aren´t looking good for the world of VR Games, the more often something like this happens, the more this game genre is about to be lost for the next 20 years, at least!" he said and was right, our world was already quite futuristic, who knows when the VR boom will start again after it one time falls.

"Maybe we are old geezers then!" I joked.

"Probably!" he laughed.

"Say Kazuto-kun, do you think I will be able to win Suguha-chan´s challenge, I really hope so but she always had high entitlements for the boy type she likes, at least she said that to the few female friends in Highschool, I tried in the last years to slowly come close to her dream prince but I am long not as brave as you are!" I said to him.

"Bullshit you are brave Shinichi, I mean you helped us often with several things, hell Suguha even told me about last week as those guys tried to mess with Suguha and you managed to beat them off.

If that's not brave then I don´t know what braveness else shall be!" Kazuto-kun said and showed me a thumb up, I was quite honoured though.

"I told her to keep this a secret but still, i´m somehow grateful now, that she told you!" I mumbled.

"Say Shinichi-kun, how much do you love my Sister?" Kazuto-kun asked me.

"Over everything, I would die for her!" I said instantly, not a second hesitating.

"That's the spirit boy, if you feel like this, this challenge will be a Child´s play!" He replied.

"But would this also be in your intent, I mean wouldn´t you rather have a guy who´s really able to protect your sister, who has more muscles, a smooth face and a good paid job?" I asked.

"Who am I, Kazuto Kirigaya or Asuna´s mom, Yuuki Kyouko, of course I wouldn´t like such a unfaithful beach boy in a suit, to be Suguha´s Boyfriend, you are more than I ever could ask for, don´t you worry about that.

You have a nice job as my real world partner in the Department for data security!" Kazuto kun said as he showed me our mutual membership cards of the SVRS.

_**Subdivision Virtual Reality Safety: special Section FullDive program-members: Nagata Shinichi and Kirigaya Kazuto.**_

"You always help me navigating through the virtual worlds alongside of Yui, thanks through the Medicuboid!" he said and I blushed, it was true, thanks to this we were able to close several cases of Cybercrime, wherever it were Insurance fraud, cyber bullying, identity theft, etc.

It was an good paid job after all, we were one of five Teams, always consisting out of two or three members, by us Yui was the third member, while one, in this case me, monitored the outside, kept the body living and tried to help the team mate, as best as possible, the other one, in this Case Kazuto-kun, operated inside the VR, trying to find the culprits.

"Never let you being told by someone that you are not strong, believe me you are and you are smart, but still, you just are not as boastful as others about it.

All in all I hold you for perfect enough for my sister and your friendship with me is also quite important for that, note that I hold you in high regard!" Kazuto-kun said and I blushed, I never imagined that he thought this way about me.

"th-thanks!" I said dumbfounded, but happy.

"However I don´t know if Suguha sees it the same way as I do, but still I think she did not started this challenge without a good reason you know, she promised you to be for the duration of the Dive your Girlfriend on probe, this could last months in our world and years in the VR world, since the time passes ten times faster, maybe we even never wake up in our real bodies anymore.

If she wouldn´t have developed feelings for you, strong ones, she wouldn´t even have thought about starting such a challenge, don´t you think so!" Kazuto-kun said.

"Sounds logic to me!" I replied.

"In my eyes she is simply not really sure of how much she exactly feels for you, or how to properly confess these feelings, but she has noticed that she do feel love for you already, strong love in this, I guess.

Or maybe she just wants to make everything clear by herself, to not later hurt either you or herself with false or at least misinterpreted feelings!" Kazuto-kun said and looked at me.

"Probably you are right, I should not break my head upon this, I will do what I can for her, wherever it raises her affection or not, if I now start to bend me in angles never known, alone for her sake, how will I ever feel free and truly loved, for the real me, then.

I truly want a relationship with Suguha-chan, however do I also want to decide what I feel is necessary and what I feel is too much for it to be fulfilled, I won´t force up a relationship between her and me, I want her to make a true, own and honest decision wherever she wants to be with me or not, shall she want to be with me, I will propose to her!" I said with fire of determination.

"Wow, you are fast!" Kazuto-kun said, sweat-dropping.

"Am I too fast?" I asked.

"Only a little, I think it would be better if you date for a few months, before you take such an important step, don´t you think so!" Kazuto-kun said.

"I guess you right I think I wanted to simply overrun the date phase and wanted to get down to marriage all the way as quick as possible, geez i´m such a hopeless case, but you know I really love Suguha-chan, well maybe she will count the time we are in the VR as kind off dates, wasn´t it the same way with you and Asuna!" I asked him.

"Yes that's true, but still I and her dated for a few months before I proposed to her, and still before one year it was not at all clear how Asuna´s family would feel about me proposing to Asuna, her mother wanted someone else, someone with money and influence in the politic, her father wanted someone who would be able to make Asuna happy and who can protect, so he was pretty much on my side, her brother was the only one who was rather neutral to this, he said that as long as I make Asuna happy, I was the right one for him!" he said.

"I see!" I mumbled.

"After I proposed to her, she was so happy and her father gave me his blessing, her brother congratulated me, her mother however, threated me, that if I only make her unhappy once or would somehow cheat on Asuna, that she would hunt me to the deepest of hell!" Kazuto-kun said sweat-dropping.

"I told her that I would be an true idiot to let Asuna slip through my fingers or even intent to cheat on her, Asuna is anything for me and so much more!" Kazuto kun said and I felt his strong will to protect her, somehow his braveness always Inspired me.

"I hope to someday be like you!" I blurted out.

"Like me, how may I understand that?" He asked confused.

"You are so strong, so kind and always there when someone needs you, you are a real woman magnet and someone instantly liked by everyone!" I said.

"Ah well , it´s just me, but this whole woman-magnet even I don´t understand a bit….

But Shinichi-kun, please try not to become like me, you know how Suguha felt for me, if you would become like me, wouldn´t that mean that you become like an simple replacement for me or an Kirito version 2.

You have to become something own for Suguha, someone who lets her forget me and Kirito, if you really want her as girlfriend, you have to open her up to more than just those two parameters, you have to show her that there is still another one she can chose.

That both, the first two parameters, the paths, are already closed, leading to a dead end; that the only possibility of escaping the labyrinth of loneliness is the one where you lead her, not I, Kazuto, or my alter ego Kirito, but you and Recon as one person!" Kazuto-kun said.

"But I am only a nerd what do I have to offer to her?" I asked.

"Nerd, I beg your pardon, better would be, an Intellectual Badass, and don´t break your head upon such a question, I once also did as I heard of Sugou and Asuna being engaged, that time as I started to FullDive in ALO.

I also asked myself what I have to offer her, but it's not about much money or precious things, what you can offer her are Love, cosiness, warmth, security!" Kazuto-kun said.

"But is this enough?" I asked him.

"Sure this is all needed for a blooming relationship, but still you also have to have money to live not, and a house!" I said.

"Yes of course, but look at me and Asuna, we have built a little cottage outside of the town near the lake, quite similar to the one we had in Aincrad, and we live there since 2 years.

This was able through saving the money we got from our jobs, mine as your partner and Asuna´s job as Radio moderator, and with Suguha´s victories by the kendo Championships and her job by the same Radio program as Asuna, and your wages for our jobs, you might also find a nice house somewhere.

But as I said its not only about the money, but very important is the feeling of understanding her fully.

Or at least as best as you can!" Kazuto kun said laughing.

"Yeah, I think I exaggerate, I don´t really think that having much money is so important to Suguha-chan, perhaps you are right and I lose track in self-doubt.

On the one side I want to make Suguha love me, or at least to like me, on the other side I however don´t want to force her, to have such special feelings for me, argh why is love just so complicated!" I said as I laid down.

"Believe me, I am questioning this ever since I fell for Asuna.

I even asked her today why she´s so afraid of me seeing her in her undergarments but always seems to search herself the most revealing bikini!" Kazuto said looking aside.

"No way!" I said as I pointed at him.

"I don´t believe it, you too, I just asked Suguha the exact same, after we watched a soap yesterday evening, it resulted that I was as clueless as before, she simply said it´s a woman´s thing!" I said.

"Same here!" Kazuto-kun agreed.

"Woman are sure mysterious creatures!" he said and I nodded.

"But that's why we love them!" I continued.

"You got it right there pal!" he said.

"Well, the night is still young, want to train a bit with the sword?" I asked him, as I took my P.N.C. (Portable Network Connector) out.

"Sure thing, why not, I am all in for some sparing!" Kazuto-kun said, being fire and flame.

"I just hope that we have a good connection to the satellite!" I said, as I looked up to the stars.

"Same as the connection from mine to Suguha´s heart!" I mumbled, as I looked out of the window.

"Are you ready!" Kazuto-kun asked me.

"Ah sure wait i´m coming!" I said as I laid next to him on my futon,.

"Well then, meet you in Yggdrasil City!" he said.

"Sure!" And so I put my AmuSphere on and pushed the P.N.C in the socket.

"Hmmm, surprisingly I have good connection!" I said after the machine took connection to the calibrated satellite and so to the internet, allowing me to even dive into the VR on travels.

"Well then, Link Start!" I said and began my dive.

**Later, deep in the night:**

It was around midnight to 4 am as I woke up, I had an urge to use the toilet however did the toilet in our room was already used by someone, not able to wait any longer I took the rooms key and made my way on the public toilet at the end of the corridor.

"Shinichi?" I heard it behind me, startling me.

"Suguha-chan?" I asked, as I turned around.

"Yeah its me, what are you doing out here?" She asked curious.

"I had to use the bathroom but ours was occupied by someone!" I answered.

"Same here!" she responded and so we went together.

"It´s somehow scary, so fully in the dark and so quiet, to have only the view in front and in the light of the oil-lamp!" Suguha said, as she clinched on my arm, I took her shoulder and gently pressed it to remind her that I am here with her.

"No fear, I am here to protect you!" I said.

"I know!" Suguha stated and nuzzled gently in my side, I think I just raised a point higher.

"In horror movies, now a zombie or some other creature would appear!" Suguha said.

"You still know that these are all fictions?" I asked her with a sweatdropping expression.

"Sure I know, i´m just saying!" She whispered.

"Well, still, if this would be a VR or and AR (Augmented Reality) this might happen!" I said.

"Wait what are those for noises!" Suguha asked suddenly, as we came closer to the corridors end.

"Sounds like Groaning!" I said, a little confused though, as I heard them too.

"Do you think that there is someone?" She asked.

"Probably!" I said.

We came closer to the noise and recognized that it came out of the woman bathroom.

"Sound´s weird!" I exclaimed.

"I think I also can go pee now in our room!" Suguha said, before she was about to turn around.

"Oh Kazuto!" Suddenly we heard a muffled sound.

"No way!" I said, as I opened the door only a split, enough to hear everything inside.

"Asuna, don´t push so hard, do it more gently, my hips hurt already!" I heard Kazuto-kun´s voice.

"Don´t be such a baby and relax a bit and for god's sake don´t tense up so much!" Asuna hissed.

"Geez why do we have to always be in such weird positions for you to get high, is this you fetish or what?" Kazuto-kun asked.

"Is this what I think it is!" Suguha asked, with a contorted face.

"I guess its pretty much this!" I said sweatdropping, guess its going to be an awkward morning.

"I have heard enough, I better go to my room again!" She said, as she was about to vanish.

"Suguha, wait up!" I whispered, as I followed her.

"Why is it so hard for them to keep such things under control, if they do it in their house there is not a problem but they are here in public, there could have been everyone who would come in, why are they so damn careless!" She said pretty enraged, little I knew that there was also a little bit of hurt mixed within, but it mostly got overrun by surprise, anger and embarrassment.

"Maybe they had no time to do it at home and before being stuck within this game for the next few weeks or months, they wanted to have a last get together, who knows!" I said, as I walked on her side.

"I don´t really know what shall be so special about this anyways!" Suguha said blushing.

"Me neither, it never really interested me since I had no girlfriend or a girl I liked before I met you, I was quite a nerd back then, but now I am , what did your brother said, an intellectual badass!" I said joking.

"He said that, gosh, well I guess he´s right after all!" She said, as she nuzzled back in my embrace.

"Hey do you must go urgently or not!?" I asked.

"No not really, you?" She asked me before I shacked my head in no.

"Wanna take a walk?" I suggested.

"Sure why not!" She said as she hooked in my arm, together we walked a bit through the outdoor coridors of the Hotel, it was a very beautiful traditional Japanese house with many side buildings, the whole area was probably as big as the campus of the School, Kirito-kun has been visiting, together with the other survivors, after SAO.

"He´s beautiful not, especially tonight!" Suguha said as we stopped at the outdoor terrace, to gaze into the evening sky.

"No matter how much it might be, it can never reach your Beauty!" I siad and she chuckled.

"You flatten me!" She said blushing.

"I´m just telling the truth!" I said as I gazed at her face which shone in the moonlight.

"Shinichi, what do you think, will we be able to defeat Kayaba and to free everyone he has trapped within Gaeraiya?" Suguha asked me.

"I´m not sure, we know too less about this world, and we are too weak, as Kazuto-kun said, our power we have in ALO will be cut in half, as soon as we reach LFO´s world, so all the force we have will be nothing in this world.

I think we might have a chance to survive and to bring this world to an end, however I am not quite sure of how long this will last!" I said honestly.

"Say Suguha, you said you would be my girlfriend on probe for the time we are in Gaeraiya, but are you really sure about this, I mean, logically am I happy but what about you, as I said I have no clue how long we will be in this VR, so is it really okay with you to be so long with me, logically will I try everything to make you happy, but it all depends on you in the end, so I just want to know!" I asked.

"You know, of course I thought about this a long time before making this decision, and I came to the conclusion that the feeling I somehow always held for you have become stronger ever since the last five years, you were there for me, as my brother was trapped within SAO, you helped me to grow stronger and to be able to love the world of VR same as my brother did.

You were the one who showed me what freedom is, but still I always held my feeling for you back, stored within my heart, I tried to hold you on distance because I hoped that, if my brother would wake up again, I could finnaly tell him what I feel for him, but in the end I only could tell him that after I fell in love with Kirito, then, as I recognized that Both, Kirito and Kazuto are one and the same person, I knew that my feelings would never be heard, so I tried desperately to forget about them.

However the lost feelings for Kirito and Kazuto were the key to unlock the door I sat before the storeed feeling I had for you, they managed to break through and to rise stronger, at first I feard that it were just feelings of compensation, that I would throw myself in an dishonest love to get rid of the last little remaining piece of love-feelings for my brother, but soon I understood that these feeling truly were my honest feelings.

Those I tried to hold on distance managed to build a bridge and traverse the abyss in my heart and made their way towards me, and the more time I spent with you in RL and in the VR, the more I understood myself.

I came to the conclusion that I always had loved you somehow but tried to treat you as equal to my brother, sometime then, I must have lost the overview of who I really love, you or Kazuto.

Sigh, i´m really sorry that in all those years I somehow always treated you so bad!" Suguha explained before I took her in an embrace.

"You know, somehow I always found it funny of how you reacted to my lovetellings, even though I was often hurt, I guess I have a little of an masochistic vein, but somehow, this hard to get attitude of you made me love you even more, so I tried to someday meet your standarts.

That's why I tried to become like your brother, but the same earlier told me, that I should not do that, if I don´t want to become a Kirito or Kazuto version 2.0, he said I shall become something original for you, the one who can bring you love and who can protect you, even better than your Brother!" I siad to her and she looked at me with teary eyes, I swiped her tears with my thumb away and she beamed at me.

"Note that you are already original to me, there is no other that can match Shinichi Nagata and Recon!" She whispered as she pressed herself on me.

"Suguha-chan!" I whispered before I descended my head towards her, I stopped to see her eyes closed in anticipation, I chuckled inside and then fully descended my head and kissed her lips lightly, I felt how she tensed up at first, but soon loosed up.

"Your lips are so soft Suguha!" I mumbled.

"But yours too!" she answered.

"I´m a softy after all!" I chuckled.

"Not as soft as you think, since you are with me, as you said you are also a tiny little masochistic!" She chuckled.

"Your lips taste like watermelons!" I siad as I ran my tongue over her, she chuckled.

"That's lip-gloss dummy!" She said.

"You know I think we better go inside now or else we going to catch a cold, even though I am long from wanting this to end!" I siad, as I saw how she pressed herself even more on me, trembling.

"That would be a good idea I guess, it´s quiet cold out here!" She said and so, arms hooked as before, we went inside.

**Moments later:**

"Well then, I will see if the Bathroom´s finally unused, see you tomorrow morning!" Suguha said kissing me , as we stood before the girls bedroom.

"Thanks, good night Suguha!" I said, as I kissed her as well, I felt how her lips heated up under my lips.

She beamed at me, before she quickly turned around clapped her cheeks and vanished within her room, not before turning around for a last glance a wink and a smile, before closing the door.

My heart pounded like crazy.

"This sweetness is somehow bad for my heart, but so good for my eyes!" I mumbled, as I made my way to the boys room.

**The Next Day in the Early morning:**

**Suguha´s Pov:**

I woke up with a groan, as someone poked my cheek.

"Only five more minutes!" I mumbled.

"If you want to be late sure but if not, you better get up and dress now, we made you something for on the way!" A voice said, but it was none of Asuna or the girls.

"Who?" I asked, as I opened the eyes.

I saw Shinichi with closed eyes.

"Why are your eyes closed Shinichi?" I asked confused as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see better.

"Because you are only dressed in a T-shirt!" He said and I woke up with a shock.

"What!" I shouted, blushing like crazy.

"Relax, I saw nothing!" he said still with closed eyes.

"Where is Asuna and everyone?" I asked, putting the covers over me.

"Asuna is making a Bento for you and Klein, the others are loading in, and Kazuto-kun tries to wake up Klein!" He said.

"Can you please wake up and put something on already, I somehow feel myself as if I am a mole in the daylight!" Shinichi said as, he tried to stand up, which was not at all easy with closed eyes and I had to chuckle.

"Well thank you for waking me up!" I said, as I stood up and went past him.

"If you look you will be kicked!" I said making sure he did not looked, but he still went with wide arms in front of him to not accidently hit something.

"No fear I won´t do anything inappropriate, I swear!" He said.

I quickly dressed and washed my face before stepping to him.

"Thanks for waiting!" I said, as I kissed his cheek.

"No problem, well then anything ready?" He asked as he finally opened up his eyes, I greeted him with a cute smile.

"Yes I think I should got anything!" I said ,as I looked around the room, I still looked again everywhere.

"Got everything, well then, let´s go!" I said and so we made our way downstairs, greeting the others.

"Ah Suguha finally you are awake!" Keiko said.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had a hard time to sleep back in after using the bathroom!" I said and I blushed by the mere thought of last night.

"Did your Prince kissed you awake?" Rika asked.

"No but it might have been!" I said, as I looked at Shinichi.

"Well I could have, however is it quite hard to meet your lips with closed eyes!" He said sweat-dropping.

"Then note that a cheek poke is only one way to wake me up!" I said with a smile.

"Ah, i´m so tired, oh hey guys!" Klein said behind us as he and my brother appeared, his already wild hair looked even wilder.

"Well then, is everybody ready?" Agil asked.

"Yeah, let´s go!" We said and so we drove with the member of the lab, Aruno-san, who came to take us with him.

It lasted another 20 minutes until we arrived back there.

"So now we going straight to our dive room!" Aruno-san said.

"Ok!" We said.

"Say, Aruno-san, what exactly is Project (Re)birth?" Kazuto asked.

"How much do you know about it?" Aruno-san asked.

"Close to nothing, only that you try to bring the Victims of the SAO incident back to life, but how do you want to do this?" Kazuto asked.

"Well what do you think?" Aruno-san asked.

"Well we are asking you, because we don´t know it, and cannot think about anything?" Klein said, annoyed by the researcher´s cryptic questions.

"Geez you are a fun-brake you know, anyways we ara bale to bring them back by cloning them!" Aruno-san said.

"Cloning, but isn´t this illegal!" I asked, I once read that in an medical newspaper in the waiting room of my dentist.

"Oh it is, as long as one has not the permission of the government, and we have it, since many of the SAO victims were the daughters and sons of people in the government, people in high positions!" the researcher said.

" As Koujiro-san may told you is this here a secret base, we try to clone the dead victims of the SAO incident, at least those of whose parents allowed it to us, this way we are able to bring their consciousness back in living bodies which are same as their bodies who should have lived the last five years.

Combined with their consciousness which have been trapped by Kayaba in Gaeraiya, we would be able to bring them back, however do we have to see of how many Memories of their old self are remaining.

Kayaba managed to invent a way to upload ones brain, consciousness, as well as memories, into the cyberspace, so we came to the conclusion that somewhere, also the lost memories must have been stored, somewhere on a hard disk´s store.

So the only thing is to get towards these `Ghosts´, as we call them and to download them back in the new and right body.

By now we have about 25 Clones produced, each of them a perfect copy of the original only aged for 7 years, so they will be looking as old as they should be by now.

"We plan to produce another 25 Clones before trying to wake the first up after you guys cleared the game.

However is there still a problem!" Aruno-san said.

"We more or less know where they are, in a secret dungeon which we called the Den of Origin, it seems that it is the inner core of the game and the middle-point from which out everything is controlled, but to enter is difficult, since it seems to lie directly under the last level, the Forsaken Castle, and we cannot enter from outside, since it is secured by an 30.000 words strong password only Kayaba knows.

So we hope that the clearing of the game will help us by this, for this we need you, the best players in VR which we managed to get before Kayaba, or maybe he wanted us to only get you, who knows!" Aruno-san said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna asked.

"Well normally we send out invitation for at least 50 Top players, but only 15 persons, you and another group, have responded, even after we offered a really high reward for the help.

From the media, we then heard from the Convergence alike method to kidnap players, and by checking the stats of Gaeraiya we found out that the population rate has going up high, by now we are already by exactly 54.000 avatars and exactly so many Players are momentarily fallen in a coma like state, all thanks to the world seed!" Aruno-san said.

"Our leader, Mr. Argus has dived in the game already and is now stuck within, however he formerly has recorded a last video, to thank you for helping us!" Aruno san said, as he led us in a room with a big screen on the wall.

"Please sit down and listen closely, it will start now!" He said as he pushed the lights out, after we sat all down, and started the video.

We saw a white room with a strange machine reminding us on an Medicuboid, as Asuna had described us.

On it the words C.S.I (Cerebral Scanner for virtual Immersion) stood.

"C.S.I. like the US-TV series, seriously!" Klein said with a raised eybrow.

"Sssssh!" We all made.

"Is it on?" A voice in the video said, before a man with long beard and hairs appeared and sat on the chair before the camera..

"Good morning , noon ,afternoon or evening, no matter what for a time, anyways, hello and welcome to Project (Re)birth, you might ask you now of why I am not here to greet you myself.

Well the case is rather simply, Kayaba, well better said his virtual self, began to act in the world he has created, he managed to trap not only Aurelia but since about five years also the victims of SAO in the digital world.

And now he went even further, by trying to trap the consciousness of every player in the World nexus, within Gaeraiya Asmanis.

So your mission is not to only, as before thought, rescue my daughter, but to rescue everyone momentarily trapped within the world kayaba has created, or better said, most of created.

I tried to make the levels as easy as possible however are the enemies and now practically ¾ of the world´s Control in Kayabas hands as Master-GM, or short MGM, I as Sub-Game-Master (SGM) am only able to manipulate the speed of the game if necessary, or to completely freeze the game but only temporary, in a time window of 5 minutes, all in all do I have practically no admin rights anymore!" As such it impossible for myself to actually clear the game by myself, and beside of Aurelia and some others in the row of the enemy, no one of the here trapped ones, are knowing about being trapped.

I know that it is hard for you, since most of you are perhaps still traumatised by the experienced of SAO, but I beg you again, still I won´t force you, but please if you can find it in your heart to help us, please rescue the People trapped by Kayaba and help me to defeat him once and for all.

Our thanks will be with you already!" Mason Argus video record said.

"Logically do you not have to do this all for nothing, for every week you are in the FullDive you will get a wage of 108.928,140 JPY (1.000 USD) sponsored by the Government, which is controlling your Progress by the in-game records!" Mason told us.

And this will be the machine with which you are able to dive in the game, and also to communicate with us over video or Speaking, this is the C.S.I (Cerebral Scanner for virtual Immersion), I know its not really an original name but still better than nothing, it´s used as the successor of the Medicuboid.

The Camera here and the monitor here are able to let you communicate over in-game video record, you see what we do and who is speaking to you, and we can see what you do, as long as you want to!" Mason said as he showed us the machine closer.

"The CSI is able to be connected to every other FullDive System, be it an AmuSphere, or a NerveGear, even a Medicuboid is able to be connected.

Further do I have to explain that the world you are diving in is far from everything you know, you cannot open your Menu by hand anymore but by, ….., wait what, okay, I will come.

I´m sorry but I have to hurry, to rescue my daughter, I will explain everything to you as soon as you arrive in the game, I hope that we will hold out so long.

Just note that this game is more a kind of Dynasty Warrior Game, mixed with SAO and ALO, it is so to see the Prototype of both games, SAO and ALO!" Mason said before we saw how he stood up quickly.

"That was unfortunately all what he was able to tell you, just in the same moment, fiend troops attacked the in-game Villages of Miss Aurelia.

But he let you a quick guide book for the game here!" Aruno-san said as he held up a book.

"Please each one of you read this through and make your last prayers before you enter your game, the convergence will soon begin!" he said, as he gave us the guide book.

"Okay!" We said, as we began to each read it through.

Mason was right the game was like nothing we ever had experienced, different as from every VRMMORPG we ever played, did the menu only popped up by voice control same as the items, as well as the weapons.

This was easier during battles though, but the guide book also said that there were no common teleport crystals or devices, only high rank magicians would be able to teleport themselves or together with others, further are the spells mostly sat in Latin but easy to understand, however did it gave three subcategories of magic, normal voice spells, called Magic Skills, Weapon-Magic Skills, means magical weapons who are able to use special skills, and Ritual Skills mean spell which require a magic circle and other ingredients to work.

The game converted the entire character with everything they have, into the game, means that different from the other games in the World Seed Nexus; the Items are known and accepted, however didn´t that meant that they also all would work in this game, as said Teleport devices were not able to work.

"I see, so according to the book, there are no safe zones, not one, if you get attacked the world around you is attacked as well and only after an in-game month will respawn, however many things one has to repair by one's self, or else they would remain unchanged!" Klein-kun said.

"This Truly is an almost unbeatable game, SAO is a Child´s game against this!" Asuna-san said.

"I know that Dynasty Warriors in the hard modus is already quite heavy, but this is like a VR DW game, and the levels are arranged in massive Rings, separated by an invisible forcefield, all around a Centre point, means if you attack from one side and being attacked on another one, it would take many weeks to reach the battlefield, if you cannot teleport!" Shinichi said.

"But it also says that each of us will have a so called Beast partner, same as Keiko has Pina, which according to Hahuro is as big as a baby dragon, so definitely bigger than his usual self.

Anyways, the guide book says that one is able to level them up until the evolve to bigger and stronger versions, the strongest possible Beast Partner are the so called Alpha Beasts, however the strongest of this category are the Crystal Light Alpha Dragon same as Aurelia has one, still her´s was only a youngster as the darkness found a way in this world, while her sister´s were adult, so even with her Alpha Dragon is it still hard to win, and each of the 400 possible bosses are anything but easy to beat, it lasted 1 year, so 100 years in-game for the first boss to fall and this was only after a few months as the troops of darkness attacked the Neutral towns.

It says that the Neutral towns aren´t really ruled by anyone, but they agreed to have the escaped Princess as their new military leader, she trains hard to become stronger and is by now for the normal players on the highest levels so far!" Rika said.

"Also, according to Hahuro will our entire Stats and levels from the other worlds being cut in the half, as payment for entering the World of LFO!" Rika said.

"What, seriously!?" Most of us, those who still had no clue about it, asked.

"Yes he said something like, `Foreign is the currency , your payment in blood to be´, as I asked him what this would mean, he told me this!" She said.

"So all of our former Power, is null and void!" Kazuto said.

"And it gets even harder!" Agil said.

"According to the G-Book, the Game has only in certain situations, an system assist mode, as for Ritual and vocal Magic Skills and the so called Magic Weapon skills, Special Attack Skills, but for every normal attack, to which also Special attacks from other games are counting, one has to do it by one selves.

So this would mean that every special Sword skill we have, we have to make by our own bodies, without the system helping!" Agil explained.

"Damn, is this game even beatable!" Klein asked.

"Well, if we won´t dive in, we won´t find out, okay I guess this is the last time I can ask you, are you still helping or do you rather want to retreat, note that I won´t blame you or be mad at you for it later.

Honestly, I also wished to retreat, weren´t it not for my promise, or the fact that now that I know that not only Mason and Aurelia, but also all the other players of the Nexus are captured inside, I cannot turn back, not anymore!" Agil said.

"Neither can we, now that we know, how could we turn our backs on this!" Kazuto spoke our mutual thought, out

"Wherever we like it or not, we are already chin deep within this mess, we cannot simply turn back now, we have to face what is in front of us and make the best out of it!" Asuna said.

"Well said you two, well then if you are ready, the C.S.I.`s are waiting for you!" Aruno-san said, as he came to us.

"Alright!" We said, as we followed him towards the same room we saw in the video, everywhere bed like machines stood, each separated by a curtain.

"This is our Dive Room, here your real life bodies will remain in the next time, as long as for you to clear the game, you are artificially nurtured and also every aspect of your health and sanity will be monitored here.

During the times of your dive, each one of you is treaded by specialists and able to speak to a special psychologist over Video chat, whenever you got something on your heart you cannot tell the others, our psychologists are all ear to you, they all are under the medical confidentiality!" Aruno-san said.

"So now choose which bed you want and then all I can say is, thank you and goodbye, see you later!" Aruno-san explained.

"Okay!" We said as we went to our beds.

"Hello you all, nice to see you again, it´s good that all of you decided to help us, our deepest gratitude will be sure for you, I for myself can only take a minor role in this War, since my Avatar is the one of Gaeraiya´s oracle Delphira.

All I can do is communicating and warning you about currently taking events or coming doom, but I only can see about 2 in-game days in the future, so it mostly lasts 2 days before you cannot make the Future changing, but note that the future, depending on one´s decision always can enter, some happenings in the game are bound by several quests, other come randomly and are inevitable.

Ah and another thing, the game has also a Real Life learning Simulation, means that everything you learn in the game you are later also able to use in the real world, such as carpeting and cooking, but also an entertainment section has being built in that program, as making music, or crafting of sculptures, things like this, it is really like a second life, only thing is that it is a Fantasy based world which is even more dangerous than the other VR worlds.

The Sleeping knights have already logged in, they are waiting at the viewing platform, on top of Yggdrasil!" Koujiro-san said as she went into the room to greet us.

"So that means you can dive in and log out whenever you want?" Shinichi asked.

"Seems so, I honestly don´t know how this goes, however am I the only one who can dive in and out, without a limit, perhaps Kayaba is not wanting me to be completely in the game same as you or Aurelia, we even tried to change the NerveGear but it did not helped, I still could dive in and out, so I think it seems to have something to do with Kayaba, well who knows.

Anyways, please dress in the Hospital clothes and if you lie comfortable, please begin your link!" She said as we took of our coats and jackets.

"Oh okay!" We said and I undressed until my undergarments and put on the Hospital clothes.

I took my AmuSphere out of my Backpack and lay down; Koujiro-San came and connected the AmuSphere with the C.S.I.

"Are you all ready?" She asked us.

"Yeah!" we all shouted.

"Well then, see you guys In-game!" She said.

"We will!" We said.

"Are you ready guys?" Agil asked.

"Yeah!" we said.

"Well then all together!"

"LINK START!" We shouted and so we all entered ALO.

**In ALO Meanwhile, no one´s pov:**

"I really ask when they will come, we are waiting here since a half hour already, in this time we might as well could have eat something!" Jun whined.

"Or read a good book, at least half of it!" Taruken responded.

"To the hell with you books, we should have solved a quest or something, to get stronger!" Nori said inches before ripping her hair out.

"Melody, Spike, what are you saying to this!" Nori asked their newbies.

Melody (23), a Pooka Fairy with long wavy black hair, brown eyes and a long black-red gothic Lolita dress, her weapon was a magic Guitar, called Lady Symphony, she could not speak since she suffers on Laryngeal cancer. Before she ended up in the terminal care she was a famous idol, but ever since an terrible car accident, she lost her voice and has become a paraplegic.

Losing her will to live she simply lived without care for anything, thinking that all her live she didn´t had done anything great at all, that's when her doctor told her about the sleeping knights and the Virtual reality hospital Serene Garden.

She came to the same time as Spike to the Sleeping knights.

Spike (19), who was suffering on Lung cancer, found the Serene Garden appealing since he finally could breathe again, free from all pain, he was a Caith Sith and always fought with his Beast partner Taiga, the Lightning Tiger, his weapons were two brass knuckles with additional Claws on it, looking like Tiger claws

"Sure thing, but as the games description says our points will cut in the half anyways so it´s not really necessary to try to get stronger before becoming weaker again, not!" Spike said.

Melody wrote on her notepad:

"But if we would become stronger before getting the half off, wouldn´t we still be stronger than before?" She wrote, asking Spike.

"Oh I guess you are right there then!" Spike said, he and Melody already were a good team, even though Spike was younger, he acted more like a big Brother to Melody, while she let herself being threaten by him.

"Dsium!" Suddenly the noise of someone´s teleportation-spell was audible.

"Hey guys!" Asuna shouted from where the noise came as also all the others came to the group.

"Finally, I thought you wouldn´t come!" Nori said, as she made the typical Spriggan greeting with Kirito.

"And miss all the fun!" Kirito said with a laugh.

"Well seems like we all are together now!" Sieunee said.

"Wait,…, do the two of you know why you are here?!" Agil asked Spike and Melody.

"Of course we know, we came along because we want to help!" Spike said, while Melody wrote on her notepad.

"Yes we know it!" Agil read.

"Well then good to know!" he said.

"Anyways do you know about the change of Plans, the new priority?" Kirito asked.

"Which change?" Sieunee asked confused same as her teammates.

"Let us explain!" Agil began and so he and the other told them all they knew about it.

"I see, so it´s not only one girl but practically half of all the Seed users and all the `supposed to be dead´ participants of SAO who got killed during the game!" Tatch said.

"Yes exactly, and Argus and a Team of researchers have found a way on how to bring them back by cloning them and then to bring their consciousness , like a download, back into the new bodies, by what have heard they already have cloned about 25 people, 25 would follow before they begin to bring the consciousness's of them into the new bodies!" Agil said.

"I see, so that how things stand for the moment, well thanks for informing us!" Sieunee said.

"And what now, how does this so called Convergence-event now, looks like!" Nori asked.

"No idea!" We said while Lisbeth, stretched, looking up in the sky tapping her foot for a few seconds before suddenly stopping just to begin again.

"Guys is it just me or does Aincrad looks, as if its further away as usually possible!" She stated, pointing at the floating Castle, before we all looked above.

"Now that you are saying it!" Agil said.

"It really seems to be unnaturally high, higher than the universe around us should normally allow!" Sakuya stated.

"Seems so, .., huh, hey guys, this tower over there, has it always been there?" Klein asked as he noticed it, before pointing it out.

"No I can´t remember to ever have seen this, maybe it's a new feature in construction?" Suguha said.

"That can´t be, ever since the mass disappearance and the coma falls and false news, the developers of ALO2 didn´t moved anything in Alfheim so far and this since a few days as much as I know!" Agil said.

"Kirito, I think I know what this is!" Sinon said as she looked with wide sight.

"This looks like one of the towers in Gun Gale Online!" She said.

"You´re serious!" Kirito asked and she nodded.

"I´m sure this is one of them!" Sinon stated.

"Could it be that the Convergence long has started and we just didn´t recognized it!" Sieunee said in thought.

"Possible!" Everyone said.

Suddenly the earth began to shake, first it as only a little, one could think it was only the wind pushing the tree for a few millimetres, but with every passing second it became stronger.

"What is happening here?" The all asked.

"Ow!" Suddenly Silica shouted and jumped back bumping into Spike.

"Hey what are you doing?" The same asked her.

"Something shocked me!" Silica said holding her hand which had a scar as if someone cut her with a knife.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nori asked, as suddenly sparks flew around and the Sky started to get cracks as if it was about to break.

"The sky, it´s falling down!" Spike said, reading what stood on Melody´s notepad.

"Guys look, there!" Lisbeth shouted as she pointed in the sky, right above them, only for them all to see a swirling circle of darkness from which the cracks seemed to emerge.

"Is this what I think it is?" Asuna asked Kirito.

"A wormhole!" Lisbeth said.

"Guys watch out!" Suddenly Tatch shouted as all of a sudden a beam of concentrated energy came crashing down on the ground.

"Wow that was close!" klein said as the beam struck the ground right before him.

"Look" Silica said, as she pointed to the ground where the beam had landed, right in the ground strange symbols began to form, carving themselves in the ground on the platform, while the strange beam was still shining.

"Wow, well this is sure something!" Klein said, as the symbol seemed to have finished carving itself.(_Looking like the Bifröst sign in Marvels movie Thor_)

Suddenly a horn atoned; it had something strange, foreign and mythical.

"What a beautiful sound, yet is sounds also so full of melancholy and sorrow!" Asuna said.

"I think I know what this is!" Taruken said.

"The Gjallahorn, a mythical divine instrument, which is blown by the Norse god Heimdallr at the onset of Ragnarök, the war of Gods, for all Warriors out and of Valhalla and on the lands around to hear!" Taruken told.

"Sounds like this is what we are hearing!" Kirito said.

"Guys look!" Klein shouted as he pointed towards something which descended in the beam of the light.

"Is this a Human?" Kirito asked, as he squinted his eyes, to fight against the flashing light of the beam.

Descending from the hole in sky, a man as tall as a house ascended floating down on the Platform high above on Yggdrasil.

"Hey I know that guy from somewhere!" Klein said as he took a closer look.

"Mason!" Agil said, looking at the tall man, he wore an typical Royal Coat, but wore no Crown, which would hide his long rust-red hair, he had a warm and friendly face.

"Andrew my friend it has been a long time!" The mighty voice of Mason Argus atoned as he kneeled to better speak with us, he truly was gigantic in this form.

"In this world, I am called King Argus, though for the moment I am only a Shadow of what I once was, only more a ghost than a virtual human anymore, since Kayaba managed to take control over my Avatar and left me unable to change the events and other things in the Game.

I have lost about ¾ of the original Game Master abilities , and can change the game in even less ways than from the start, you could say that beside building the world and its landscapes I did practically nothing, or better said wasn´t able to do more.

I tried to build it up as easy as possible, but still it somehow has become a gigantic and still fantastic world, a world I always imagined, if one takes of the part that it´s momentarily more or less forced under the reign of Kayaba, still Aurelia and I are able to block his influence, still along with my GM abilities also ¾ of the entire world of Gaeraiya stands under his control.

So to say is he a virus that spreads in a Virtual system, and you my friends, are the vaccine programs supposed to delete the virus once and for all, but yet, the virus is still too strong to be slain, so you have to get stronger as well!" Mason said.

"It´s not lasting much time anymore, Kayaba will soon find out about the Wormhole and will do anything to close it again, so you have to decide a last time, are you still ready to help us?" Mason asked us.

"Did you considered the consequences of your decision?" He added, as we nodded.

"Yes and I think I speak for everyone here, we are ready to fight the last battle against Kayaba, we cannot let him mess with the lives of so many people anymore, if we have the chance and the power to stop him, then this is our duty we must do, a mission we have to accomplish, for if not, how would we ever be able to sleep again, how would we ever be able to look into the faces of our parents, knowing that we let the possibility to save several Thousand lives slip through our finger, because we were too ignorant and feared for our own lives!" Kirito said and everyone nodded.

"Wise words, my dear Kirito-kun, my mother always told me; that the moment in which one understands one's own power, is the moment where one has to decide whether to use them for good or for evil, the person who obtains great power, will also obtain great responsibility!" Argus said as he stood back up and stretched his arms out.

"Well then, if you really are ready, then step within the light of the Bifröst, the Bridge towards Gaeraiya Asmanis!" Argus said.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Agil asked, as we all held each other's hands, we stepped towards the ring.

"We Knights of Aurora are ready!" Kirito´s group said.

"We Alfheim Knight-fairies are ready as well!" Suguha said.

"The Sleeping Knights are also ready!" Sieunee said.

"On 3, 1…, 2…., 3!" Agil said and so we all stepped within the magic Circle.

"You made your decision, from now on , there is no turning back anymore!" King Argus said.

"Say goodbye a last time to the worlds you know, for now, you travel towards the Original first VR World!" he told us as we began to float, outside of the light cone we saw how we rapidly leaved Alfheim and went higher, higher than ever possible in this world, under us we could see ALO getting tinier per second.

"Guys look there!" Sinon said, as she pointed downwards.

"This is Gun Gale, and this is Underworld, but how?" Kirito asked.

"This is only the effect of the Convergence; the worlds align as they originally had been thought to be, by me and Kayaba.

You have to know that not all world in the Seed Nexus has been built by an outside server, but Kayaba seemed to have set several worlds online which required only an VR Device but no game, beside of the free download.

This way he gathered even more players and avatars in the seed nexus, enforcing his plan even more, we researched that, ever since I began to create Gaeraiya Asmanis, I simultaneously also searched for Kayaba´s virtual traces, until I found him in Gaeraiya, ever since SAO was finished, from there he secretly conducted his ultimate masterplan, to make the world his own.

By using the strongest weapon of Mankind, Informations and access rights, from all around the world, by hacking into other social networks and connecting them towards the Nexus, and the core of this is Gaeraiya, wherever I like it or not, I helped him to hurt even more people!" Argus said and his glance was one of pure and honest sorrow and self-hatred.

"No, no one of us could know that Kayaba was not finished yet, even I helped him unintentionally, by willingly releasing the World seed, don´t blame yourself for things you didn´t did intentionally, what has happened cannot redo, all what´s left for us, is to make the best out of this situation, by using it and defeat Kayaba!" Kirito said, as the group still raced through the stars.

"You are right Kirito-kun, but from now on, you will experience much more Hardships, as the game has significantly changed since yesterday!" Argus explained.

"Kayaba has written the Game almost complelty over, the Players are now divided in Five States, The Northern Sailor, Pirates and Fishermen Nation, the Eastern Military, Earl and Emperor Nation, the Southern Farmer and Hunter Nation, the western Alchemist, Magician and inventor Nation and last but not least the Outlaws of the Neutral towns, those who chose to not fight against each other!" Argus explained.

"Fighting against each other?" We asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, since each Nation has it´s Advantages and disadvantages, as for the Fisher-men and sailors, they have always fresh fish and are able to reach islands with rare items other nations can´t.

The Farmers always have fresh food on the table and they are the only ones who understand on how to do mixed farming, so they are able to survive the next winters.

The Military has strong warriors and are of iron will, always there where a battle awaits, however do they need the food the Farmers have, and to conquer new lands they need the Inventions the Alchemists and Inventors are making.

They however need the food and also the fish of the fishermen as well as the boats of the Sailors, to conquer new lands since most of the lands are only reachable by a Ship.

Logically each of them could trade but then again, since the Gate to the next level are always in one of the four castles, they have to invade each others territory, since each nation has to fight against the boss, its not like in Aincrad that the boss has to be fought only once.

Each boss has to be defeated by each nation separated, on that they can reach the next level, with the growing of the world, also new territories and Items as well as new resources are set free, but also the forces of darkness are getting stronger the closer you come to the core!"

"So it´s like the Grand-quest of SAO and ALO mixed together, each Boss has to be defeated, but each race has to fight alone since always only one race can win!" Sakuya said and Argus nodded.

"Exactly, momentarily is each nation filled with at least 13.500 players of the entire 54.000 players, and if I assume are you not going to divide or am I wrong?" Argus asked.

"Never!" they all said.

"Even in ALO we are together as friends, wherever we are of different races or not!" Asuna said, while all the others are nodding.

"Well then, seems like The Outlaws are counting, with you a little over 70 warriors by now, since I for myself am also an Outlaw.

But beware since the forces of darkness are not only conducted by Kayaba and the four Sisters, but also by several red Players better known as the Laughing Coffin guild, they are now called the Infernal generals!" King Argus told them, as they seemed to get closer towards the new world.

"So they are still not in prison!" Silica asked.

"Au contraire, since they couldn´t find any real evidences against them, they couldn´t get accused, and so they had to be set free, most of them afterwards were sat under surveillance and they didn´t dared to go back to the VR, however are there about 21 or more members who have been killed during the SAO time, means that these members are also among the trapped players!" Argus explained.

"So they are all more or less living, even Kuradeel,…, you say that everyone who died in SAO still, more or less lives?" Kirito asked, while Argus nodded.

"So,…, I see, perhaps Sachi and the other then survived too!" He said and was determined to find out.

"Soon we will arrive!" Argus said, but suddenly the time seemed to stand still.

"Hey what's going on now!" Agil asked.

"Kayaba, he tries to stop us!" Argus said, as he help his hand out.

"But I won´t allow that, I might lost my virtual body and many rights, but still I can help you, he might has blocked the normal entrance towards the Bifröst´s end, but if I let us landing somewhere else, we might get through before he can stop us a second time.

"Hold on tight!" He shouted, as the time seemed to race faster than before.

"Uuuuuooooohhhhhhh!" And so the Friends were flying with high speed towards the new world, closer and closer they came, until….

**Moments Later, Kirito´s pov:**

"Baaaaaaam!" And with a loud bang we all arrived at the ground.

"Argh, is everybody still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Came the groggy answers, I tried to stand up only to grab on something soft.

"What the…?" I asked as I tried to see but it was not able, all I saw was white, on both hands something soft was grabbed.

I heard some whimpering

"Oh Please, not again!" I said, as it dawned to me.

I seemed to be stuck in a real awkward situation, once again, with Silica-chan, Sinon, Sakuya and Alicia.

I prepared myself for the most hurtful experience.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!" And there I was punched from each side, my HP significantly dropped, until I hit the ground right before Asuna´s feet.

"Do you have fun?" She asked with signs of anger forming on her head.

"No not really, since I am somehow always half dead, before I really arrive in a new world!" I said with a groan, I stood up and bowed.

"My apologies ladies this was not my intention!" I honestly said to the blushing girls.

"If you promise to never do something like this again, I might as well accept your apology!" Silica said with teary eyes.

"Well I was more or less only a bit surprised by your rough and seductive attack!" Alicia and Sakuya stated blushing in unison.

I could only sweatdropping to this comment.

"I´m sorry for punching you and I accept your apology!" Sinon said.

"This has to be a running gag!" Lisbeth said sighing, thinking about something else.

"Why didn´t he landed on me?" She mumbled but not too silent for Asuna to not hear it, the same sighed in annoyance.

"Anyways you better check our equipment, I have no idea where the hell we are here, but i´m certain that our enemies will soon arrive here as well!" King Argus said.

"Guess you are right!" Agil said.

"So how to open the Menu?" Klein asked.

"Just say: System Command, Menu opening!" Argus said.

"Alright let´s try it, System Command, Menu opening!" I said, as before me a Menu window popped up, it had a different layout as the one in ALO and SAO, but still was quite easy to understand.

"Alright well then, let´s see what we got their!" I said, as I equipped my Midnight coat, my Excaliber and Repuldator-L.

"Yui are you there!" Asuna asked.

"Yes I am here Mama!" Yui´s voice said before she materialized in her child form, she wore armor and was equipped with a sword as well.

"Wow you look good, Yui-chan!" Asuna said and I nodded.

"Yes, this is Volca, the Fire sword I once used in SAO to erase the Fatal scythe!" Yui explained.

"Volca, forged within the fires of Sutr, the Alpha fire dragon, a magic weapon created by the draws of Fierore city in Flavia´s fire Realm!" King Argus said nodding.

"How do you know this!" Yui asked, as she looked at Argus.

"Because I was the one who gave it to you, ever since I was out of the jail in real life, I surveyed your mother and father, Kirito-kun and Asuna-san, same as you did, I wanted to see how they would react if they were to care about a child, since their emotions significantly differed from those of the rest of the SAO Players.

So I enabled you to leave the program you were trapped in, by creating an temporary Mirror picture of your data, tricking Cardinal in the process, then I send you with amnesia towards where Kirito and Asuna lived, since it was a neutral surrounding, I was sure that there would be no monsters to attack you.

As the two found you, I deactivated your memories, leaving you with amnesia and only the memories of your Name, it was to test if Kirito-kun and Asuna-san really were those I thought off them, and it was amazing, both have surpassed my expectations I had made.

I was amazed at what I saw, even though both had no clue who you really were, even though, you were a complete stranger, they instantly cared about you just the way true parents do, as if you really were their daughter, it amazed me beyond what I hoped to find in them both and so I enabled you to gather your memories back.

I wanted to see how far you would got to rescue them, so I gave you the hacked Skill to use Volca!" Mason said.

"Hacked Skill?" Yui asked.

"A skill not originally part of the finished system of a game, so to say a cheated Skill, same as Kirito´s Hacked skill in ALO, the Dual Blade Hacked-skill called Aurora Spear!" He said, as he showed us a video of what happened once within the Worlds tree.

"A hacked skill is used when the eyes of the character are suddenly glowing in a whole different colour as from the system generated, in Kirito-kuns case it is the colour honey-gold.

A Hacked skill can be used intentionally or unintentionally!" Argus explained.

"Anyways i´m drifting off, even as I faked that you were about to be erased, Yui, both didn´t wanted to accept this fact and Kirito managed to convert your data in an in-game object, called Yui´s heart, only to revive you in ALO and continue living like a family with you and Asuna, I wished a long time that you would get true parents, which care about you!" Argus said.

"Anyways are you now all equipped?" he asked us.

"We are I guess!" I said looking around me.

"Good since the enemies are near already!" he said before he transformed himself in a lion.

"In this form I am rather able to help you!" The lion said.

"Somehow this reminds of Mufasa of the Lion king!" Agil said.

"It is actually the same, I based it off from Aslan, the Lion king in the Chronicles of Narnia, originally Mufaslan was my Beast partner, but after my body was stolen, he allowed me to enter his and so we are sharing now one body.

But as such I am now also able to command Beasts and other helping AI´s!" Argus Explained.

"Papa, I sense a strange presence coming rapidity at us!" Yui said.

"Watch out, under us!" Argus shouted, seconds before something big crashed out of the ground.

"Shit, Goblins!" Argus said as we all jumped back up and gathered together.

"They are the weakest monsters though, but as strong as a side boss in ALO!" he explained.

"Are you serious how can that be one of the weakest monsters then!" Klein asked.

"You forget that ALO is only half as heavy to beat than SAO and that LFO was the Prototype of SAO, being double so heavy, so it´s only logical that the monsters in Gaeraiya, even the weakest once are harder to beat than in the worlds you know, so better prepare yourselves!" Argus explained, as the Goblins were about to attack, it were at least twenty all at once and they looked not really strong but still, we better were careful about underestimating our enemies, I learned this the hard way.

"Alright then, better get this done, we have to travel a bit until we are reaching one of the Neutral Towns where we can meet the others!" Argus in his lion form said as we prepared to fight.

"Ahahahaha, Argus my old friend, it´s nice to see you again, I see, you brought a few presents for me!" A voice atoned out of the mouth of the Goblin leader, which didn´t matched at all to the Goblin´s appearance.

"Kayaba!" Argus said.

"You might think you can defeat me so easy by bringing a few helpers with you, but I think you truly underestimate me, let me teach you a few things you still have to learn about me!" Kayaba´s voice said.

"You big meanie!" Yui shouted.

"Silence girl, I will not listen to your foul words!" Kayaba said.

"That you dare to speak this way with Yui!" Argus shouted enraged.

"After all what you have done to her!"

"I did nothing wrong, it was a failure that I hadn´t a stronger processor at home, to keep her emotions in check, but still she was the living evidence that an existence in the Cyberspace was possible, why didn´t you ever understand this!" Kayaba said with a frown.

"You keep saying this, but still, you stole the live of your own daughter for your own selfish sick experiment!" Argus shouted and revealed a fact Yui didn´t knew and didn´t wanted to hear.

"His daughter, but, no, this cannot be, I , I am a program!" Yui said shocked.

"You are right, you are a program, however only since this asshole made you to one, Ten years ago, before you were a normal, 8 years old human girl, a human just like Kirito-kun and Asuna-san!" Argus told her.

"But, but, this cannot be, this has to be a joke!" Yui shouted, as she pressed herself at Asuna.

"Unfortunately it is none Yui-chan!" Recon said.

"Whether we like it or not , we both have to accept that we are the born children of a monster!" He said.

"You too?" Yui asked.

"Yes I am your older Step-brother, however I have been given to adoption shortly after my birth, that was my luck, your luck was, that Cardinal erased your memories and replaced them by false of the program he converted your data in, making you believing that you were a program-AI from the start.

Through this event, you also were able to meet Asuna-san and Kirito-kun, thanks to Argus-san, this way you were able to grow up as the daughter of two loving parents same as I did, I wished that there was a possibility to bring you back and now there might be one!" Recon explained.

"Oh how touching that is, I think I get teary eyes!" The Goblin said with an emotionless expression.

"Just go an suck your…..!"

"Language, Lisbeth!" We shouted, even in front of the enemy, a lady has to keep her cool.

"But!"

"No buts!"

"Argh!" Lisbeth shouted in frustration.

"You really searched for the right group Argus, losers all the same as you!" Kayaba smirked.

"Who the hell do you call losers?" Leafa shouted.

"I defeated you once Kayaba and I will do it a second time!" I shouted.

"You, defeated me, haha, you poor miserable piece of shit were not even able to get a real scratch at me, believe me, it was only thanks to Argus´s inception that you won the battle, otherwise, you just as everyone else would have died as I killed you!" Kayaba shouted.

"But I have to honour your courage to enter this world, well then, let me see if you truly are able to win against me, I will wait for you, in the Forsaken Kingdom, well, logically only if you even reach so far, before forgetting who you are!" Kayaba said.

"Grr, what happened!" The Goblin shouted as he was back to his own senses.

"Argh, it does not matter, today we will have a big meal, get them my Subjects!" The Goblin Leader shouted and his Group attacked.

"Alright, the time to learn has come, as I said and wrote in the quick guide, you have no system assist mode here, you have to fight with your own movement!" Argus shouted, as he equipped himself with armor.

" Guys we do it like always, Asuna, we fight together, Agil and Klein, make sure to block their attacks, then we will break through and counter attack, Lisbeth you mash those up who are getting through our defense, with your morning-star (weapon: Morgenstern)!" I said.

"Ah and you guys, eeeh, just do whatever you are doing always!" I said to Suguha and Sieunee.

"Papa, be careful those are really strong, stronger than the average monsters in ALO!" Yui said.

"I will call out for the help of the other Outlaws!" Argus said.

"GGGGRRRROOOOOAAAAAR!" And so he roared with a loud soar.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrooooaaaarr!" Suddenly a new sound was to hear.

"Alright Fimbultyr heard me!" Argus said.

"They will be soon here!" he said as he dodged the beat of a Goblin before biting its head off.

"Damn those are really strong and its really hard to fight without being able to use sword skills!" Klein whined as he blocked the machete of one of the Goblins, almost going on both knees.

"Less whining, more fighting Klein, simply as that!" Agil said as he swung his mighty axe, and killed his and Klein´s opponent.

"This going to be an easy win!" The Goblin leader said, before he suddenly stopped.

"Argh, if one isn´t careful for once!" he said before he was only a shower of Polygons anymore.

"What the hell happened!" The Goblin guards asked before they two bust in polygons.

"Hey you ugly beasts!" A voice shouted.

"But, is this possible, will I have so much luck right by the start!" I mumbled, as I saw no one else but Sachi, equipped with a sword and archery.

"Argh it is the little one from the Moonlit black cats!" One of the Goblins said before he has been shot down by one of Sachi´s arrows.

"My name is Sachi, learn it by heart asshole!" The usually so timid Sachi shouted, seemed that she did really changed in all the years since she arrived here.

"Kirito watch out!" Asuna shouted.

" Argh!" I shouted as one of the axes of the Goblins stuck within my arm, I could block the attack as far, as to not losing my arm.

"Hey you, get someone as strong as yourself!" Sachi shouted, as she jumped at the Goblin and struck her Sword through his head stopping it inches before my face.

"Aaaargggh!" The Goblin shouted.

"Hey are you alright!" Sachi asked.

"Yeah I guess so, thank you Sachi-san, you really saved me this time, you have become quite strong since I saw you the last time!" I said.

"Hmm, you are strange, I cannot remember to have ever met you before!" Sachi said and I didn´t trust my eyes.

"But, of course you know me, it´s me, Kirito!" I said.

"Kirito, I think I heard this name once, but that was long ago, I cannot remember clearly!" She said but I was a little calmed, seems like she hadn´t completely forgotten about me.

"Anyways we better keep fighting!" She said before she jumped with a big jump over our heads, easily killing two Goblins at once.

"Damn, she has to be really strong!" I siad, I suddenly felt very weak, I struggled with only one of these things and she easily struck five of them down already.

"YUI!" Suddenly I heard Asuna screaming, I saw how seven of these things approached her, she swung her sword but the Goblins dodged her beats.

She was far away but still I and Asuna tried to get towards her, somehow this scene remembered me on what happened with Sachi and the other members of the moonlit black cats, I hope they will forgive me when we meet.

"YUI!" I screamed as I feared it to be to late, only for something new to come in my visual field.

A Person clad in green ascended from the heaven a green golden Sword in her hands and burning red hair catched by the wind.

With a swift strike all seven Goblins burst into a massive shower of polygons all at once.

"Seven at one blow, this is a new record Aurora!" Sachi shouted.

"Aurora?" I mumbled, as I looked at the women while running towards Yui, Asuna managed to arrive first closing Yui in her arms.

"Yui everything alright!" I shouted, as I arrived too at her side.

"Yes i´m okay, I only was scared but this nice woman rescued me!" Yui said pointing at the woman in front of us, she was at least as old as Asuna I assume, maybe a little younger.

"You brought them to the worst place in all of the neutral territory, Dad!" Aurora said to Argus.

"Well Kayaba found out and had his henchmen sent towards the Bifröst, if I wouldn´t have landed somewhere else, we might have fallen right into their trap!" Argus said.

"That's true, though!" Another woman said as even more people arrived at the scene, helping us to fight the hordes of the Goblin who now began to retreat and to flee.

"Guys I am Delphira, nice to meet you!" Rinko Koujiro´s avatar said to us.

"Nice to meet you too, damn somehow I feel really weak right now!" I said weakly.

"Believe me, this will come with the time, you have just entered this world, all the others here, myself included live since years in this world so it´s only logical that they are stronger than you by now!" Aurora said.

"Thank you anyways, you rescued Yui!" I said.

"But of course, never I would let any harm coming at her which I can prevent, for me Yui is like a little sister, she always has been!" Aurora said.

"I am glad, that she managed to gain so good parents!" She continued.

"Nevertheless was it you who managed to rescue her!" Asuna said as she was near the tears.

"Th-thank you, I don´t know what I would do without her!" She cried and I pressed her on me together with Yui.

"it´s nothing, it was obvious that I help her!" Aurora said.

"Hey little sis, are you fine!" Aurora asked as she ruffled Yui´s hair with a smile.

"Yoh, Aurora, the area is clear!" a Man said.

"Alright, seems like we earned much Gaera through this; enough to enforce our weapons.

Anyways we better get going to the town, I have a feeling that soon things will get round!" Aurora said.

"Wow, you sure have become strong, Auri!" Agil said.

"Uncle Andrew!" The Woman shouted and jumped on him with a happy shout.

"Its so good to see you, how are you, how is Aunt Kathy!" Aurora asked.

"She´s fine she survived the two years where I was trapped in SAO, and now she wishes me luck for our new mission!" Agil explained.

"Good to know, anyways let´s get away!" She said loudly.

"Alright!" They said and suddenly everywhere giant animals appeared.

"Fimbultyr, come to me!" Aurora shouted up to the sky only for a giant dragon to appear, it landed and nuzzled it head in Auroras cheek.

"Hey my big one, thanks for bringing me here!" Aurora said.

"Well then, you guys are coming with me, the rest of you, please chose one of the beast-riders and then we will go back to Alfarune City!" Aurora shouted, as she pointed at Agil, Klein, Asuna, Yui and me.

"Hi, uhm nice to meet you I am…!"

"Klein-kun, 29, single and on the search for a girlfriend, yeah I know who you are, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, nice to meet you too, I am Aurelia Argus, called Aurora, 20, close to 21, single and since 10 years stuck within a game!" Aurora said to the very surprise of everyone.

"Uhmm th-thanks for saving us!" Klein said breaking the paralysis and bowing.

"No need to thank, it was necessary, since you guys are, same as Delphira, the only ones who are complelty unbound by the laws of this world, to raise you to strong and capable fighter will be my mission from now on!"

"Anyways hop on!" Aurora said, as she helped us up on Fimbultyr, her giant dragon.

"Now let´s go before the military nation is finding and attacking us!" She said and so everybody either flew or rode on their beasts, towards a faraway mountain ring.

"Anyways let me now give you the state of this world.

Momentarily 5 levels are already open, we are momentarily within the 2nd level, from now on we will have to defeat the hordes my Sister Freya is sending us, until we reach her castle somewhere in the 25th level.

The Sailor and the Alchemist Nation have created a bond with each other, to help with food supply and to defeat the bosses of the North and the west.

While the Farmer and the military Nation are momentarily in a war with each other, it seems that the Military nation managed to posses many of the territories of the farmer while they cut their food supply of, leaving the Military starving.

It´s only a matter of time before the Military are going to retreat!" Aurora explained.

"But why do they have to fight anyways?" Yui asked shyly.

"Because Kayaba promised them, that the first Nation to defeat the 100th boss, will be set free from the games chains and since mankind is an egoistic race, each Nation tries to fight each other to be the first ones.

So note that the temporary bonds will be complelty forgotten as soon as the last gate is found!" Aurora said.

"But what about the Outlaws then?" Asuna asked.

"We outlaws want to defeat Kayaba, hopping that he´s the key to release everyone out of this game, not just one Nation, and since we are still off different nations, all nations will be released when all at once slay the last boss in the same moment down, all five Nations, this way we hope to get all released, however we are not sure about this, still we are already 70 men strong.

It is a joke compared to the other Nations I know, but we have the will to fight for others not only for ourselves!" Aurora explained.

"After a few informations of some insiders, the farmers seemed to have found the next gate, towards level 6.

The outlaws, means us, who we won´t set ourselves under the law of Kayaba, are trying to level up as best as we can, we all are working together, no matter what race we originally have been, it is quite similar to the Alfheim renegade system.

Anyways as for we outlaws were originally without any help, nor money or food, we began our lives with hunting and collecting, selling things on the market to earn money, this way we were able to create a living, working together as one big guild we were able to fight by now 15 bosses, 5 of them have been the right ones, but now the Military has set an eye on us, we Outlaws are living separated throughout the entire open world, gathering informations.

Normally it will last several weeks to travel from one Nation to the other, since the four nations are separated each by wide neutral territories same as this one, however thanks to my Gjallahorn, I am able to teleport them all at a certain place, we gathered together at the Bifröst before we were attacked by Mother and her demons!" Aurora said.

"Wait, your mother?" Klein asked dumbfounded.

"Well as you might know did Kayaba also killed my mother, however did he first sent her brain same as Yui-chan's and mine into the cyber space, he trapped her within Gaeraiya and planted false memories in her brain, creating a life less puppet for his own ambitions, father tried to get her back to senses, but ever since Kayaba took control over the world, he also made mom evil and let her attack the other players with a bunch of demons she controls, ever since the day Kayaba took our world more or less over, my sisters and my Mother began to fight, me and Dad, though my sisters are more or less able to resist his influence, he cursed them to lose control whenever they see me.

The time they had spent with me, the good memories, as father has been dragged out of his body, he put them as a lock in their virtual brains.

This way they are able to remember our mutual memories and not completely become senseless thanks to Kayaba.

So as long as i´m not in their direct surrounding, I can communicate with them, this way I am able to preview many of the attacks lately, by listening to what they are saying.

Still, I really hope to not have to kill them in the end, I really wish that there is another way!" Aurora said with a glance of hurt, Yui placed her hands on her arm.

"I´m sure there is a possibility!" She said and Aurora ruffled her hair.

"Thanks for your comfort, Yui-chan, its so good to see you again, I missed you so much!" Aurora said as she held Yui close.

"Aurora, I sense a massive mass of people marching towards Alfarune, I think it is a legion of the Military Nation, at least 400 people, led by General Kuradeel!" The Dragon said.

"Shit, we have to hurry, Guys, get in high gear, the enemy is about to attack our home, you, go tell the ground troops!" Aurora shouted with loud voice towards another dragon rider, who brought the news towards those riders bound on the ground.

"I hope we are not too late!" Aurora said.

And so we flew towards the mountain ring, into the dawn of the night.

**A/N: I hope this Chapter pleased you so far, it had much fun to write it and I hope you had fun reading it, as always, tell me what you think in a review or a private message, fave it follow it, love it, that was it from me, hope to have you next time here as well.**


	7. Walk of Shadows, Spear of light

**Last Fantasy Online**

**A REALM Advanced**

**The Aurora Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: The march of the Outlaws and the hunt at the Shadow Forest, Attack from the shadows and the power of love, blushes in the dawn.**

**Kirito´s Pov:**

It has been now about two hours since we arrived in this world and I already had to admit of how incredible this world is.

Even though it was just another VR, was this world, so it seemed to me, even more Realistic than SAO and ALO or GGO.

Currently we flew over the highlands up in the sky, to be honest, I don´t know the average size of Birds in this game, but the Hawks and those other creatures Auroras men were flying and riding at, are quite big for my taste, still it was very comfortable to sit on Fimbultyr´s back.

I sat in a circle together with Asuna, Sachi, Leafa, Agil and Recon.

Aurora meanwhile sat together with Klein, leaning her head on the chest of the same, on the neck of the Dragon watching the world under us.

To be honest we all were shocked as Aurora stated to truly conquer Klein´s heart, I think even Klein for himself was shocked that for once, it was him who got flirted on.

While running, or in our case flying, over the vastness of the Highlands in Sector 2, Sachi told us many things about the circumstances of the game, announced upcoming events and possible hazards.

We also talked about SAO, or as much as she could remember, I came to the conclusion that she only unclearly remembered off me, so I told her everything also what happened in that one dungeon, where I thought I had lost her and the others forever.

"I see, so is that, we once were in the same guild, and we all died, only you somehow managed to get out of there alive.

It must have been horrible to see this, friends you sat hours before on one table suddenly fighted for their lives and couldn´t make it, no wonder that you made yourself responsible for our deaths, that you kept on feeling worse!" Sachi said after I told her the end of SAO.

"Yeah, even today this still hunts me in my dreams, but ever since I heard that there might be a chance to bring you back, I am more optimistic anymore, however even a year after what happened then, I was a wreck when it came to forming guilds or entering one.

But I had friends who helped me to overcome my fears and who helped me, to turn these fears into strength, the strength and the friendship shaped my will to protect.

Ever since your supposed death, I trained to become strong enough to protect others, no matter what situation we are in!" I said with a final and honest voice.

"I see, you seem to be quite strong in the worlds you know, according to Delphira and King Argus!" Sachi said.

"He has become one of the strongest, however in looking at this place we are currently in, is our previous power close to nothing at all, I mean, it´s like we are total beginners, well in a way we are but still I think we should be at least a bit known towards fantasy based VR Games!" Asuna explained.

"Perhaps but as you guys would say, the parameters in this world are just too high than normal!" Aurora said from her position.

"Anyways how far is it still?" I asked Aurora.

"About 150 miles still, you have been coming far off the main meeting point by the Bifröst, from there the original plan was to quickly get you to our home, the Rock-crown, called Alfarune town, a mountain ring we are living within.

But for now we have to first traverse, the Fog-swamps and shadow-forests each 30 miles long, after that we will have a march of about 90 miles before we arrive home, 60 miles of them is through the conquered realm of the Military Nation, 30 miles are neutral terrain so still be careful nevertheless!" Aurora explained.

"I think I don´t have to tell you that many obstacles and dangers are standing in our way, according to Delphira we still have about less than a day before they decide to attack, then we have 2 days before their preparations are supposedly done and 2 more days for them to get to us, so we only have 5 days to reach our home or else they will be mercilessly attacked and conquered!" She told us.

"I see, so this is really a wide way, do you think we manage to get there in time?" I asked her.

"I hope we do, I really do!" Aurora said.

"But of course we will, there is no one who is able to stop us!" Klein said.

"I appreciate your courage and you will Klein-kun, but actually there are way stronger players than I, even though I am the longest playing player in here.

I think it has to do with the will of wherever you are deciding to PK or not, the more often you PK, the faster your stats and level will get up, this is mostly the philosophy of the military nation, that the died players will lose more and more of themselves, no one really understand or even knows, for them this has come to normality.

Even though I don´t want it, even I was often forced to kill other players, but I try as much as possible to avoid it!" Aurora said.

"It was really hard in the first times, I mean I was a little girl of ten years and I was forced to live all alone with some really dumb NPC´s, who always said the same thing every single day, even though I had my sister who helped me through that times.

Still it was really hard to grow up this way, I had to learn on how to kill monsters for their items and other drops, animals, for their meat and for my hunting and fighting skills, I learned various things in order to survive.

As then the time came, as I lost my home and my sisters to the darkness brought by Kayaba, I felt often alone and I lost my will to go on, I wanted to forget, but I always reminded myself that it still was too early to give up, that I still would have a chance to turn the tables and someday defeat Kayaba.

And this chance has come with your guys arrival, training you, shaping you, making you stronger than ever before is my mission right now and after this, we will step on the battlefield and kill Kayaba once and for all!" Aurora said and her eyes burned in blazing determination.

"I will help you as best as I can!" Klein said.

"Thank you, Klein-kun!" Aurora said and kissed him on the cheek, letting him bushing deep red.

"Mistress Aurora, we soon will arrive by the fog-swamps, in about a half hour!" A scout, on a giant hawk, shouted over to us.

"I see, thank you!" Aurora shouted back.

"We soon will have to go down, the fog-swamps are really dangerous, and without help, the earthbound will have no chance on surviving.

Thieves and monsters are not everything that is hiding in these swamps, you know!" Aurora explained to us.

It lasted exactly a half hour, before Aurora ordered the air squad to land.

"From here on out, we will have to march, as you know, are we not able to take every one of you up on our Hawks, griffons and Dragons, but I am not willing to leave somebody behind, that why, we all will go together through the swamps, but whatever comes we have to remain together, these swamps are dangerous, extremely dangerous, as you know there is no save-point, nowhere.

The fog in this swamps is illusion fog, means that it will try to trick you into your death, I will use Gneipnir, the golden thread, to bind everybody on each other, this might look stupid but it will help us staying on the way, I will take the lead, after every fifth person a white mage will come, who chants spells to blow the fog away, same as I do, which enables us to see each other.

This way we cannot get lost, so everybody, just in case take out your weapons and put these cloths before your faces, this way the fog is not completely able to blow your minds!" Aurora said, as she shared the cloths.

"They were dipped in a special Illusions blocking podge, but still the fog is also able to work on your other senses, so whatever you see what appears you not quite kosher, report it before you undertake anything, got it, is everything clear, I know it´s not really a plan, but since we have not really much time anymore, we have to hurry!" Aurora said.

"Are you ready!" she asked, as everyone was equipped.

"Well then let´s go!" She said and so we made our way through these swamps, as Aurora predicted, did we had to fight with many monsters, hallucinations, several NPC-bandits, humans as well as non-humans.

The march lasted for about 8 hours, we made a break at an fog free clearing, shifting our guard, before we went further, it was already evening as we finally went out of the fog swamps, before us laid a wide open field and in 5 miles of distance we could see a large forest.

"Alright, this part has been managed, surprisingly it went easier as I thought, tonight we will set up our camp here, we will have a guard of 25 men, which we are changing every 3 hours until the morning.

The others build up a campfire, we women will put a portion of our food together to make a meal, big enough for everyone, as you know we have still a quite big way ahead, so each one of you, do well, yourselves divide your rations.

We will only be able to buy new things in the neutral towns, or we stealth within the towns controlled by the military nation, and steal what we get without being caught, it´s risky I know, still better than to starve.

I wish to not lose one men on this journey, so now rest and be careful, don´t let your guard down, Sinon-san, Klein-kun, Kirito-kun, Asuna-san, Sachi, I will need your help, we are going hunting, I heard that Kodiak-bears are living around here!" Aurora said and we nodded.

We wandered near the forest.

"You really know how to lead people on!" I said to her.

"Not really, i´m really worse in making plans, still the people around me trust me, often even with their lives, and I always do anything to not disappoint them or to lose their trust, trust is a rare thing in this times, and if not the renegades hold together, who else will?" Aurora answered.

"Seems logical!" I said.

"Shsssh, be quiet!" Aurora said, silencing me with a gesture.

"Careful now!" She whispered, as she pointed at a herd of bears, which ate right before the forest.

"Wait till you see an lonely Bear, one who gets ignored by practically any other Bear, take him, all others are families, don't shoot them!" Aurora said.

"Wait, wait, ah there he is, alright , Concentrate, breath in and out!" Aurora said, as she took out a bow and arrows.

"Alright, aim, breath in, pull, breath out, and let go!" Aurora said to herself, as she let the arrow fly, unfortunately the arrow hit the tree right behind the bear.

"Shit!" she swore, as the bear shouted afraid and all the others Bears began to flee.

"Dammit, why again!" Aurora cursed under her breath.

"Distance about 160 metres, wind force 2, predicting run-speed, about 15 mph!" Sinon said, as she took out an arrow, aimed and shot, the bear fell with a pained scream.

"Quick now, this might have lured other creatures on!" Aurora shouted.

And so we ran towards the bear.

The poor one was not dead but laid under strong pain in the grass, Sinon arrow stood out of his neck.

"Shsshshs, it soon over!" Aurora said to the bear closing his eyes.

"Our Father in heaven, we thank you for our daily bread and the chance to survive another day, the sky is yours, as well as the eternity and the glory, amen.

Bear, who you are and once were, we thank you for the gifts that your flesh, your fur and your bones give us, we honour you and we will graciously remember you, to that the sacrifice that you gave to feed us not will forget, amen!" She said and with a quick movement and closed eyes, pushed her knife in the bears neck, calming him, until he stopped moving.

"Now let us bring him to the camp, before the wolves are coming!" Aurora said and I was in awe of how strong she was.

She tried desperately to hold the tears in, she wanted to shed for the death of an animal made out of datas, that's when I remembered of how real this world was for her, unlike us, she lived this world than almost anyone else could, this world was for her more reality than it could ever be for us.

"Alright let´s bring him away, we got an hour before he vanishes and gets respawn!" Aurora said.

"You are so strong Sinon!" Aurora said, as we pushed the dead bear on the stretcher that we had earlier made from strong branches.

"Not really but I know when such things are necessary to survive, as I was playing Gun-Gale online alone, I had often made survival training, there I learned to overcome my fears of killing animals, I know for you this is quite harder than for me!" Sinon said.

"Yeah kinda, for me it´s always sad to kill animals, even though I know that they are not Real!" Aurora said, while Klein pressed her hand to show her that he was there for her.

"A wise friend of mine once said, that there are things to treasure and to protect, especially because they are not real!" Asuna said and I felt how she pressed my hand.

"That friend of yours is really wise then!" Aurora said, as we made our way through the high grass back to the camp.

"Huh, shshshshs, stop and be quiet!" Aurora whispered and we stopped.

For a while it was silent, but then we heard, here and there, rustlings in the grass and heavy breathing, focusing I could make out around 50 opponents, walking in the direction of the camp.

"50 men, armored, to the camp!" I signalled the other with hand signs.

They nodded in understanding.

"What shall we do?" I signalled.

"We fly and warn them!" Aurora whispered.

"Fimbultyr, i´m calling you, come forth!" Aurora shouted.

"Get them Men!" We heard the bandits shouting.

"Roooaaararrr!" Suddenly a loud roar let the earth shaking, as Fimbultyr appeared from up in the sky, and burned a ring around us, he landed and we climbed on his Back, he took the bear with the stretcher carefully in his claws and then flew up in the sky.

Arrows flew around us while Sinon shot back and Aurora used shield spells.

"Sachi!" Aurora shouted.

"Understood!" And so Sachi blew the horn, signalling the others that danger was on his way.

Fimbultyr burned a big ring around the camp, shielding it.

Suddenly we heard how another horn was blown, but it was none of ours.

"Seem like they weren´t alone!" Aurora shouted.

"I can feel the darkness rising, these are no normal bandits!" She shouted.

As we ran we could hear, how wild screams atone, screams which let the blood in my veins freezing.

"Aurora, look there!" Sachi shouted, as she pointed down in the direction of the forest, there we saw a lonely Person standing, surrounded by mighty but ugly looking creatures.

"Orks, Shadowwalkers, Shapeshifters and this there is….!" Sachi said.

"Mother!" Aurora replied with a sour expression.

"Seems like she has followed us all the way from the Bifröst until here, to trap us!" Aurora continued, as she looked from the other side, towards the Fog swamps were other creatures came at us, even flying ones.

"Shit with such a big mass, even we will only get killed, best is if we flee!" Sachi said and I saw how Aurora nodded.

"Fimbultyr bring us to the camp, we got to get out of here!" Aurora said to her dragon, who nodded in understanding.

Landing, we woke everyone up, we all packed everything and they all jumped on their animal partners.

"Where shall we go?" Sachi asked.

"Towards the military fortress, deep down in the valley over there, it's the only place save, she cannot easily go through it if we secure it with White Magic.

However we have to be careful as well, if necessary we have to fight our way through, at least humans are easier to defeat than these things coming from the forest!" Aurora shouted.

"Everybody, let´s go!" Aurora shouted, as we packed the most needed together, the magician created a fire dome over us, to prevent the flying monsters to attack us, still there were always a few coming through and attacking us, we fought them off as best as we could, it was a quiet one side battle.

After we were done we rushed as fast as we could towards the valley, Orks, Were-wolfs and other shadow creatures on our toes.

The dragons on our side set the field behind us ablaze, to help us in our fleeing, while Aurora and Sachi, together with other minor strong magicians used their forces to block those creatures of who managed to get through the fire.

"Flee, runs as fast as you can, but you will not escape me!" We heard a mighty voice atoning behind us, before scary and dark spells were spoken

Suddenly Black rain fell.

"Dammit she uses Black magic, to create more beings out of the darkness!" Sachi shouted, as we witnessed how out of the puddles of black rain, new creatures rose.

"Seems like I have to do it!" Aurora said.

"Fairy Dome!" Aurora shouted, as she casted a white magical spell, creating a white dome of energy pushing every darkness away, and enlighten our way, however it also announced our position to our opponents before and behind us, we were near the fortress as the first arrows came flying at us.

"Shields up!" Aurora ordered in a hurried voice.

And everyone shielded himself and the animal partners from the arrows, which came down like a heavy rainshower on us.

"Shit, shit, shit, we have to conquer the fortress, there is no other way, I see, that's why they will attack us!" Aurora said as she blasted the arrows with fire away.

"What, what do you mean by that?" We asked her confused.

"Delphira, managed to foresee an attack of the military nation and the decision for it, but she could not see why they did it, now we got the answer, because we are about to conquer one of their fortresses, they see it as a personal attack at them!" Aurora explained.

"We are the reason, why they will attack us in four days!" Aurora continued to explain.

"And if we don´t attack?" Klein asked scared.

"Then we probably getting all killed by the Orks, or what other creatures mom has in petto, dammit, I really have a damned family not, the father only a ghostly were-beast anymore, the mother a crazy psychopath always seeking for my life, and my sisters trying to kill me, as soon as we will see each other!" Aurora said with a weak smile to us.

"The Problem lies that after we respawn, we don´t know where we all will land, you never get respawn at the same place as you died, you could getting respawn hundredth miles away from here, or even in different rings and it is never said that we all will respawn at the same place, we could getting divided throughout the world!" Sachi explained to us.

"No matter which way we turn it, conquering this fortress and our headquarter getting attacked, is inevitable if we want to survive!" Aurora explained, as she leaned for support on Klein, as her forces grew weaker.

"Sorry but this spell is really tiring!" She said, as Klein supported her.

"Fortress ahead, what shall we do!" Sachi shouted.

"Just break through the damn door!" Aurora simply said.

Said and done, burning the door, with a mighty dragon´s fireball, down, the Outlaws invaded the fortress and simply drove every soldier out through the backdoor, without getting them a chance to even fight back.

"This was surprisingly rather easy!" Sachi stated.

"We are here on the ass of the world and right in the pampa, of course it was easy, and there were only cowards in this fortress anyways!" Aurora said, with a grin.

"They ran away, like rabbits, as soon as the gate broke down!" Klein nodded with a chuckle.

"Delphira, can you see if we fight with the Military nation soldiers, at the mountain crown?" Aurora asked.

"No, it seems that they overran our headquarter, if we won´t do anything against!" Delphira said, as she closed her eyes and concentrated for a while.

"I see, this is bad, alright everyone listen, we have a change in our plans, since the battle with the military nation is inevitable, we must have a good portion of us already at place before they come, so the air squad will fly tomorrow early back home, me and two others will remain here as scouts for the earthbound squad, you guys are flying as fast as you can home, only rest if it really don't goes anymore, try to land in the surrounding of towns, so that in case you can hide in the towns.

We others will come after you, since we probably will face other dangers, similar to today, ah and when you fly over the military nation´s territory, fly really high, as high as possible, I don't wish for you guys to get shot down, got it, is everything clear, more questions?..., good, then everybody lay to rest, the first guard will be with me, the second with Sachi!" Aurora shouted and everybody nodded.

We all laid down to rest, while Aurora and Klein, together with the first guard walked over the Fortress walls, to secure it from every side.

**Aurora´s Pov:**

The demons were still lurking outside, trying desperately to find a way in, still they got blocked of by the white shield spells.

I looked at them with a sour expression.

"They will vanish in the morning, they hate light of every kind, but they are even more afraid of Day light, since most of them are getting petrified or even burn to ashes, so if we manage to hold out till the morning, we are on the winning side, I just hope the soldiers managed to flee before falling as victims to the monsters!" I said, as I walked alongside of Klein-kun over the Fortress.

"You are really Strong Aurora-san!" Klein-kun said.

"No not really, I just try my best!" I said blushing.

"This world is really amazing, I mean I played Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online, but I never saw such a perfectly made World as this one here!" Klein-kun said as he stroke over the wall, his hand getting a bit dusty.

"Father tried to make this world as realistic as possible, since he only had ten years to do so and still wanted me to learn and to get to know the world, however I think I really would be lost in your time, it´s literally as returning to Japan out of a whole different world!" I explained.

"I know what you mean, I also had to adapt back to the real world after SAO, it was a bit hard since I formerly just ended school and was about to find a job, and then my room where I lived, and as I wanted to get in, I had to see that it was already has been sublet.

Still my landlord wanted me to pay the rent for 2 years, where I have not even lived in the apartment, but was in the hospital, isn´t this unfair.

Logically I had to pay it back, my friends helped me but now I am constantly working to pay back my debts.

But it was really hard after I came back, still I had my friends from SAO, Kirito-kun, Asuna-san, Silica-chan, Agil-kun and Lisbeth-san.

They helped me finding something new, but hell even my poor rat Shari has died, yeah that was the misery of living alone and having a family who don´t really care what i´m doing anyways, I heard from the nurse and the doctor, that there was no one who came visiting me, also because that all of my friends were stuck in the same game as myself.

That was the moment, where I felt myself really alone, no one there who cared about me, even the damn work colleagues play the whole SAO-affair down, as if nothing had ever happened.

In the first months it was really worse, but afterwards everything, the normal real world routine came back, and it was as if those two years never really happened!" Klein-kun explained to me while we observed the field, I took his hand and he blushed, but kept on telling me everything.

"I see, so it is quite hard, still it were only 2 years, I mean not that it isn´t worse, but I am gone for 10 years, all of my friends will maybe have married or even got children so far, I would even say that they don´t even would know me anymore, and then my family, if I have to kill Kayaba, I also kill my father, afterwards there is no one there anymore, no one!" I explained as tears rolled over my cheeks.

"My Grandparents on my mother´s side are already dead, Mom and Dad have no siblings anymore, and afterwards only my Fathers Father will be there, but he even threw his son, my father, away, in his most needed time, no one, no one will be there, so why should I return!" I said as I fell to my knees sobbing.

"There will be someone there, I will be there for you, Kirito, Asuna, Recon, Leafa, Silica, Agil, Kathy and Yui chan, and if we manage to bring them back, even Sachi and the others of the Outlaws, all those you lived so long together, all of them will live and then you are not alone anymore!" Klein-kun said, as he sat on his knees, beneath me and held me in his arms; I was glad that he survived until this day.

"Thanks, you are really a good guy!" I said to him after a while of sobbing, I kissed his cheek and he blushed again.

I chuckled, and he smiled, I nuzzled in his side, before we stood back and went back to our pace over the fortress´s walls.

We were silent for a while, I was sure that the dawn would come soon, the nights are not really long here, since we have two suns and two moons, while we were walking, even as the Guard Changed, and Sachi was normally in charge, I hummed a song, I last heard, before I went to school and were kidnapped, ten years ago.

"Do you know the text to this song?" Klein asked interested.

"Yeah sure, but it´s hard since it's a guy, who sings it!" I said.

"I won´t laugh, I promise!" Klein said.

"Okay, but only because it is you!" I said, I looked around us, the other guards were gladly wide away from us.

**Bullet for my Valentine- Hearts burst into Fire:**

_**I'm coming home**_

_**I've been gone for far too long**_

_**Do you remember me at all?**_

_**I'm leaving**_

_**Have I fucked things up again?**_

_**I'm dreaming**_

_**Too much time without you spent!**_

_**It hurts**_

_**Wounds so sore**_

_**Now I'm torn**_

_**Now I'm torn**_

_**I've been far away**_

_**When I see your face my**_

_**Heart's burst into fire**_

_**Heart's burst into fire**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**I know I'm far from home**_

_**Do you remember me at all?**_

_**I'm leaving**_

_**Do you wait for me again?**_

_**I'm screaming**_

_**No more days without you spent**_

_**It hurts**_

_**Wounds so sore**_

_**Now I'm torn**_

_**Now I'm torn**_

_**I've been far away**_

_**When I see your face my**_

_**Heart's burst into fire**_

_**Heart's burst into fire**_

_**My bed's so cold, so lonely**_

_**No arms, just sheets to hold me**_

_**Has this world stopped turning?**_

_**Are we forever to be apart?**_

_**(Forever to be apart)**_

_**It hurts**_

_**Wounds so sore**_

_**Now I'm torn**_

_**Now I'm torn**_

_**I've been far away**_

_**When I see your face my**_

_**Heart's burst into fire**_

_**Heart's burst into fire**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**I've been gone for far too long!**_

_**(I'm coming home)**_

_**Do you remember me at all?**_

_**Do you remember me at all?**_

_**I'm leaving**_

_**I'm screaming**_

_**I'm dreaming**_

_**My heart's burst into fire**_

As I ended the song, I looked up to Klein, which chin was on the ground, mouth wide agape.

"Uhmm, Klein-kun?" I asked confused waving a hand before his face.

"Wow, this was pretty good!" He said, as he came back to senses.

"Really, I always hesitated to sing before other people than my parents, even though I love music very much, I think that with music…!"

"Everything gets easier!" We said in unison, looking at each other.

"Now I know why I never managed to find a girlfriend for so long, because God wanted me to find you!" Klein-kun said holding me in my arms, looking deep in my eyes.

"I know right, it is as If god wanted us to find us in such a game, and to make you able to survive long enough, he kind of strengthen you to survive in this world, even though on a cruel way!" I said, but looking a bit to the ground.

"The happiness of one is not necessarily always, but often enough, the misfortune of others!" Klein-kun said, with a weak smile.

"That's what my Grandmother often said!" He said.

"I never really knew what she meant, until I met Kirito, not that I hate him that for, but this guy is way too popular with the girls, while he got them in rows, they mostly ignored me, one even turned out to be a huge guy called Thor, in disguise, I guess you can imagine my disappointment to that time!" He said and I chuckled.

"Poor you, but be happy now you have me, and I don´t really intend to give you away!" I said and chuckled as well.

"Still thanks to him I have now a legendary Weapon called, Thunder-hammer Mjölnir!" He said and showed me the good thing.

"Oh Wow!" I said.

"Hey be careful, it….!" Klein wanted to warn me, but it was too late.

"Klonk!" And so I fell on the floor, hammer in my hands trapped under it.

"It is very heavy, for others but me!" Klein continued before he took the hammer back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, carefully helping me back up.

"Yes but this thing is really heavy!" I said, rubbing my hands which he took in his hand and held them warm, I blushed by this, but remained silent.

"Well told you so, he was a bit unhandy, to me, in the beginning, but he has done me good services after I got to know on how to effectively fight with it.

Same as Excaliber, to Kirito!" He explained

"Well I too have a nice weapon, the so called mythical Lumen Sword, Jade Guillotine, it has never let me down ever before and I hold it in good shape, always!" I said, as I sat down on the ground and began to clean the sword, which I forgot earlier in the hurry.

"At least, when I am not in a hurry!" I said, with an embarrassed blush.

"I know what you mean, even though I got an Legendary Weapon, I still prefer my Katana Kokuenmaru!" Klein said, as he stored his hammer away.

" Here, wait I´ll show you and ow…!" Suddenly he cut himself, as he wanted to show it to me.

"Klein!" I said, as he held his hand, which bleed.

"What happened, Klein!" I asked.

"Somehow I cut myself, but I know that the Katana was still in its sheet, perhaps it was the blade in my belt!" Klein said.

"Show me!" I demanded and he did.

"Heile, haavan, anna unohtaa, mitä kerran oli! (Heal, wound, let forget what once was!)!" I chanted, and green light was seen.

"What´s that for a language?" Klein asked.

"Finnish, i´m a quarter child you know, 1/3 Japanese, thanks to my Grandmother on my Father side, 1/3 Finnish thanks to my Grandfather on my Mother side, 1/3 American thanks to my parents.

Father build various Languages in this game, so even if someone speaks a totally different language, you hear the words in your language, while he hears you in his, this way you can communicate no matter from where you come, without any difficulties.

Even if a different voice is spoken, Subtitles speak along, so you always know what is meant!" I said to him and he nodded.

"I learned Finnish because I wanted to speak with Grandfather in his language, he always made such a happy face, same as my Grandmother on my father side, whenever I spoke Japanese with her!" I said as I let his hands go.

"Just like new!" He said with a laugh.

"Thank you very much, Aurora-san!" he said.

"Nee, just did what has to be done, can´t let you fight tomorrow with an injured hand, anyways, just call me Aurora, please!" I replied, with a smile and a tilted head to the side.

"Sure but then just call me Klein!" he said, and I nodded.

"So Klein, what kind of music do you hear!" I asked, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Dammit it came from over there!" I shouted, turned and dashed towards the source, Klein running at my side.

"Aurora!" we heard Sachi shouting, from where the source was.

"What happened?" I asked, as I rushed to them, I instantly that one of the team was down, trembling.

"So cold, so cold, as if something ice-cold is gripping my heart!" The man said tightly grasping his shirt over his heart.

"Dammit, I don´t know what happened, he just suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground and then began to tremble!" The guard next to him said.

"I don´t know what has happened, I haven't saw anything, there was no one around!" He tried to explain.

"This, from where he has that!" I asked, as I saw something strange, I took the victims hand, revealing a cloth over a fresh wound.

"Don´t know, he said that he cut himself at something, but he had no knife nor any other thing in hand or somewhere, his sword was in its sheet, he said he wanted to let it being treated when his shift is over!" The man said.

"Wait isn´t this like earlier with me, I also cut my hand but I hadn´t had my sword unsheathed!" Klein said.

"This is exactly the same, only that I treated your wound instantly.

I have the bad feeling as if something is under us, something which does not belong here, or better said, has been guarded by the soldiers, now this also makes sense, why shall the military build a fortress in the surrounding of the fog Swamps and the Shadow forest, when no village to defend is around here, this is an laboratory fortress!" I said.

"A What?" Klein and the others asked.

"An laboratory Fortress is a building, in which the Military Nation tries to find a way to control shadow creatures, mostly with the help of renegaded Black Magicians from the Alchemists and Magicians of the Purple Nation!" Sachi explained.

"Purple Nation?" Kirito-kun asked, as he and his friends went up towards us.

"In this world, each Nation has a characteristic colour, Red for the Military nation and the Virtue of courage, Blue for the Sailor Nation and the Virtue of Temperance, Green for the Farmer Nation and the Virtue of Justice, and Purple for the Spell-caster Nation and the Virtue of Prudence!" Sachi explained.

"We Valitaan kevyiden (Chosen of Light), as Outlaws, took the colour white, to show our neutrality towards Kayabas laws and rules.

We are falling under the virtue of Charity, as we are learning and living the Lessons of the Goddess _Luce_ emissary of Charity, the only Female and youngest of Five Siblings.

Her brothers are_ Fuego_ emissary of courage, _Oscurit_ emissary of Prudence, _Aguan_ emissary of Temperance, and _Natural_ Emissary of Justice.

Together they are called _Circle of Five_, their symbol is the Pentacle which also gets called the Star of the primordial Goddess _Gaia_, which again is the Mother of the so called Circle of five!" I explained, as I healed the man on the ground, who now looked a bit better than before, colour coming back in his face.

"Aurora and her Four Siblings are said to be the Successors of the Circle of five, as you might can think for yourself, is Aurora said to be the Successor of _Luce_!" Sachi said.

"She is a _Lumen_, an Angle´s daughter, that's why she is able to grow Angle Wings from time to time, you are really lucky that she has searched you to be her friend, Klein-kun, many came and proposed to her, she rejected them all, do you want to know how she got called, the Loveless!" Sachi said getting a punch from me.

"Too much information, that no one cares about!" I siad, as I was done healing the man.

"Anyways, enough of the small-talk and Chitchat, I am certain that somewhere in this fortress there is an _Umbram Murus_ (Wall-shadow), a demon who makes a fun therefrom, to penetrate the shadows of people and to injure, without being himself seen!" I said, and took out a book, which I tossed to Silica-chan.

"You are now the demonologist of your bonding Guilds, Silica-chan, together with Spike-kun, it´s your mission to collect data about your enemies and opponents, weaknesses, strengths, abilities and so on, it is very necessary to know your villains in dire situations!" I said.

"I already wrote down all of the information of demons which we know since today, and had long enough time to observe!" I told her.

"What have you guys done, while you were guarding the Place!" I asked them.

"We hummed a song, while observing the walls fore and behind us!" The Guards said.

"So is that, hmmm, Melody san, do you have perhaps one of those Pooka Boxes with you!" Kirito asked.

"Wait I help you!" Spike said, as he helped Melody to take the box out of her backpack.

"Why do you need it?" He asked, as he gave it to Kirito.

"For an experiment, wait a bit!" He said, as he slid the Box over the wall after opening it, the box instantly began to make music.

"What are you…?" Spike began.

"Ssssshhhhh!" We made.

Suddenly the box was cut in halves, by something coming out of the shadow on the wall which the box threw and the song died out.

"As I thought, good thinking Kirito, Silica please note the following!" I ordered and she nodded.

"Wall shadow, reacts on rhythmical singing and Melodies, but not on normal chats and talks, attacks out of the shadow of the singing object, cannot differ between organic or inorganic music!" I dictated.

"Now we only have to destroy him, before he harms more people!" Kirito-kun stated.

"That´s not at all as easy as you might think, Kirito-kun!" Sachi stated.

"Huh, why not?" The same asked.

"A Wall-shadow, is a ghost-type demon, he has no real physical body, only from time to time, when he decides it and his own darkness, which he creates when diving into shadows, is able to eat every light, you can see him but you can easily destroy him, there are not much spells and even less weapons able to defeat Ghost-type Demons, former there were the so called Sages of the Church of Luce who beared weapons based on Holy-light, but they are gone since Kayaba attacked!" I explained.

"And it is incomprehensible to me, how anyone can be so stupid, to try to tame a ghost-type demon!" I continued, as I thought about a strategy.

"How many races of demons do even exist?" Klein asked.

"There are various races, but they are differed in five categories.

1st , the _Pallidos, _the Ghouls, Demons who possessed beings, be it humans or animals, no matter what, a human or an animal, possessed by a demon, who has not the needed force to fully possess his host, will over short or long lose their sanity and become zombie like creatures.

2nd, The _Tenebrosi cursore,_ also called Dark Runners_,_ the Evil spirits and shadow creatures, like the Wall shadow, _Umbram Murus, _they are able to easily possess living, as well as not living beings, they are known, to mostly creep people to death, rather than attacking by themselves, but they are rarely fully harmless, their jokes easily can turn into life-dangerous situation.

However there are a few expectations who love to kill.

3rd The _Daemones_, Yokais, mighty, physical demons who are known to slaughter whole villages just for fun, you could say they are quite like those Yokai in this anime, argh what was it called again, something with INU…. Ah whatever, they are really strong beings, but not always Humanoid, only a little portion of them, who are once again, differed in another Category.

4th , the _Vice_, humans who managed to get possessed by a Dark runner-demon and who were able to regain control about them, who managed to unite themselves with the demons, making them able to use their powers, and the strongest of them are also able to take the reign over lower-levelled demons.

We assume that the Infernal Generals all are Vice, and as you have seen, is my mother also a vice!" I explained and let my head hung.

"And last but not least, the 5th race, the _Fallen_, My Sisters and the humans of our kingdom, who have fallen to the darkness.

Most lost their mind and are now brainless killer-machines, even worse than the normal zombie-ghouls, others managed to hold their sanity but are now all evil-minded, most of them are dark magicians who closed pacts with demons, to increase their own magical force!" I continued sighing; While Klein took me in his arms.

"Anyways, I can´t really think about a plan, I don´t know how to fight against a Wall-Shadow, I only heard about them but not enough to know something, all I can do is to make him visible, but I cannot defeat him with alone this, weapons won´t work and our Magical force is not strong enough to easily defeat such an high level demon!" I explained.

"There is only one weapon, perhaps, which would be able to easily destroy such a powerful creature, Gungnir, the infallible phantom light-spear, The Holy Weapon of my In-game ancestor Luce!"

I explained.

"Unfortunately, do I only know half of the summoning Spell!" I said.

"But first we have to locate him, and we will do this with this here!" I explained, as I created a ball of light.

"The angle´s star, a ball of pure, concentrated, powerful light energy!" I said.

"Alright everybody in fighting stance, I don´t know what he will do if I use this, unfortunately is a wall-Shadow, according to what I heard from Fuyamia, my older sister, able to vary his size at will!" I explained.

"Everybody ready, then lets go!" I shouted, as I threw the ball high up in the sky.

The Angel´s star has the effect that it creates a wave of light for exactly 10 minutes, able to chase away every normal darkness and every normal shadow, only shadows in which the Light cannot penetrate, a shadow which is no shadow at all, but, more or less, a living being will remain.

"Baaaaaam!" With a loud noise the ball shattered in a violent explosion of light.

"Iiiieeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Suddenly an inhuman scream was to hear, as we stood directly against the monster.

"Alright, now we have to somehow defeat this thing, you guys attack whit all you have.

I will heal, attack and try to remember the Spell for Gungnir!" I said ,as I summoned my Jade Guillotine.

"I will back you up, Aurora!" Klein said, as he stepped at my side.

"T-thanks, Klein!" I said, blushing a bit.

"Alright, let´s go!" We shouted and with many battle cries we went to get rid of this thing, however as I assumed, this was easier said than done.

"Dammit all attacks are going through it, how are we able to defeat something that practically isn´t there!" Silica-chan whined.

"Less whining more beating, Silica-chan, Just slap on what it's worth, then it will work out somehow!" Spike said optimistically, before he was covered by a big shadow.

"Oh hell!" he said, as he looked at the growing demon before us.

"Watch out, it will beat now, but for this it has to become physical this is our chance!" I shouted.

"Baaam!" As predicted, the Demon beated one of his claws at some men, who dodged the beat by jumping away.

Meanwhile the storm troop, consisting out of Agil, Kirito-kun, Asuna-san, Recon-kun, Leafa-chan and Sachi, began to attack the now Physical demon coming out of the wall of the Scout´s Tower.

"Groooaaaah!" The thing screamed, as his Blue HP-bar went significantly in the green area.

"Aaaaaaah!" Suddenly the backup troop behind us shouted as they were beaten aside by something big, it was the tail of the thing.

"How big is this thing?" I mumbled, as I prepared to use a magical attack.

"Lord who art in heaven, I beg you, give me strength on my enemies who try to hurt my friends, be struck down.

Prisma Gladius Concidito (Prisma-sword chop) !" I shouted, as I attacked with my own attack, my Sword being filled with the natural energy around us, wind, earth, nature, water, stone, all these things fuelled my sword and spiritually enlarged the blade, with an aura of light.

The attack had an effect, as the HP-bar dropped in the yellow area, however it now changed its attack pattern and dived into the shadow, which raced rapidity over the place, making it unable to predict where it would come up again.

"dammit!" I said as I looked around to spot the shadow but it was gone.

"Oh shit!" I said, as I recognized that the shadow was right under me.

I could see its eyes and mouth moving, as if it dived from an abyss up to me.

"Shit!" I said, as I was paralysed by the shadow, chaining me at place.

Will this be how I end up, defeated by a shadow, didn´t I said that I would make Kayaba pay, for what he did to my family and thousand other families.

"Aurora!" I heard and saw how Klein ran up to me but I already could feel how the shadow began to pull me towards him in the ground.

"Klein, Help me!" I whined, I felt so powerless all of a sudden, I think it was the exhaustion from all the white light magic I had to use, it was hard to cast and really tiring to uphold.

"Hold on, i´m soon there!" I Heard him screaming, he began to fly with his fairy wings, it was a strange sight, those half transparent wings, so different from mine.

"Please!" I said with tears, to the half sunken in the shadow looking in his direction, I saw how he drew his sword and his Knife, and used his fire magic to boost his speed, like a jet-turbine.

Even though I began to completely drown, only able to hold my face upwards.

"Aurora hold on!" Klein shouted, he was fast at my side, letting go of both, his sword and his knife, grabbing my hands, just as my face went under the surface and ripped me out of the shadow, which now, instead of me, took his Katana.

"Huargh, cough, cough!" I coughed hard, as I was away from the shadow, it was as if something took me the air to breath.

"Hey are you okay?" Klein asked worried.

"I am but Klein, your Katana, it´s vanishing, we have to do something!" I said worried, but he shook his head.

"To me It´s not as important as your life, even if I have to lose my life, I swear to always rescue you!" he said with a honest look in his eyes.

"Klein, …., i´m sorry, if only I would have been more careful, you wouldn´t have to lose your sword this way!" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Sssshh, it´s nothing, it was just a sword, I will simply ask Lisbeth to make me a new one!" Klein stated, embracing me in a tight hug.

"But what about your soul!" I said.

"Huh, what about her?" He asked me confused.

"I heard that samurai´s are putting a piece of their own soul in their Katana, and breaking or destroying a samurai´s sword would mean to aslo break his soul, his will to fight!" I said sniffing.

"Ah about this, I honestly never believed this!" Klein said.

"I´m not one for tales and legends, unless I was able to be skin-deep in it, same as the time as Kirito got Excaliber!" Klein explained.

"I see, well then, still i´m sorry for this!" I said.

"No fear, I still got Mjölnir!" Klein easy said, as he equipped his hammer.

"So now we still have to think about a way to destroy this thing, you said that you are able to cast half the Spell for Gungnir.

"Yes, its going like this: Inluminabis tenebras lumen, nunquam tamen tibi et hastam, lumen Angeli conveniunt in eo quod solum amorem ...

(Light which you brighten the darkness, spear you do never miss your target, unite in the light of the angel, for only the love ...)!" I said to him.

"... Odium est fortius et fortius timiditati audacia solum, angelus autem honora animus, sed amare non obliviscar.

(... Is stronger than the hatred, and only the courage is stronger than the cowardice, angel which you are, honour your courage, but never forget to love.)!" Klein continued and I was buff.

"How do you know?" I asked him astounded as suddenly the light of the Angels star became stronger, and something like light dust fell in my hands.

"This is an old speech my grandmother teached me, she and father once lived in America.

Love is like the light, that brightens a person against the darkness of hatred, and Courage is like a spear, which always is stronger, than the cowardice of fleeing before an inevitable battle.

Facing your enemies but never run from them, as long as you are able to fight!" Klein said as he too held light dust in his hands.

"I don´t know if this works, but let´s try it" he said as he held his hands up, I nodded and took his hands in mine, suddenly a long staff, was created between our intertwined hands, still it was not completely physical.

"Is this, what I think it is?" I asked.

"The spear that never miss its aim!" I said in awe as the spear appeared in our hands.

"The Infallible Phantom Light-spear, Gungnir, created by the both of us, out of the love we feel for each other, and the courage to face our enemy!" Klein said, as he pressed my hands a bit stronger but still gently.

"Well then, shall we!?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Guys, we have to load the spear up, try to hold him occupied as long as possible, Father we will have to make him physical, so play some kind of battle music, something catchy, swift, with which they can adapt to the beat!" I shouted.

"Alright!" everyone shouted.

**Scene Music: Lindsey Stirling- Roundtable Rival **

They rushed forward at the enemy as soon as he was physical.

"Asuna, switch!" Kirito-kun shouted and same as in other games, he jumped back while Asuna-san jumped forward attacking the wall-shadow with an Undine spell and some swift sword movements.

Everyone beated on the monster , which HP bar shrunk significantly.

"The Finishing Blow is up to you guys!" They shouted.

"Alright the spear is ready!" We shouted, as we held the long staff in our hands.

"_Malum quod tibi iniecto venenum, ad tenebras quam venistis._ (Evil which you sprayed your poison, return to the darkness, from which you came)!" We shouted, as a spear of light flew right into the shadow, and right through his heart.

"Ieeeeaaaaahhhhhhh!" the same screamed in pain before it vanished, by turning to dust which was blown away, just as the light wave, of the Angle´s star, flawed off.

"We did it!" The others shouted, but I was way too exhausted to shout less to cheer.

"Yeah!" I weakly said before I fell asleep, in the strong arms of Klein.

**Klein´s Pov:**

Honestly, I could not belive my luck, we were about 16 hours in this world and I found a girl which did not already fell for Kirito, no, even more, it looked as if she was way more interested in me than in any other male, this logically made me happy.

What bugged me was the psyche of this girl in my arms, the problems she had to fight with, the knowing that as soon as she takes one step out of this game, she would be alone, separated forever from her family, even her sisters, which she lived so long with.

Even though they were only AIs, high advanced ones, almost human, they still were only datas, however, the whole world, Aurelia was living in since so long, was created out of data and still, for her this world was as real as for us the real world is, this world was home to her, with all its wonders and dangers, all its ups and downs.

She said that she would not be able to know what to do in the real world anymore, she lost on so much, more than we ever will be able to see.

She lived in this world, and fought, every day, to survive, to not lose her life, to never forget something, she was nice and calm, lovely on the outside, but I saw right through her, in her inner self, she was a volcano of bitter emotions, sorrow of leaving everything behind, rage against Kayaba and disappointment for the own actions she has to take, to survive.

Still this was Aurelia´s world, a world which no one of us will ever better known than her.

"I wish I could help you more than I already do I wish I could share your sorrow , but it makes me sad to see you like this, so full of agony!" I whispered to her, as she slept, I sat by the campfire where we ate and slept, leaving the guarding of the walls to Sachi and her group, we rested a bit, it still were 9 hours before the dawn.

I felt sleepy, still I wanted to watch over Aurelia´s sleep, making sure that she was okay, I always wanted to be able to show a girlfriend to my grandmother, she always was sad then I came alone and I gave her the promise to someday show her my Girlfriend, I bet this would make her happy.

Beside of my family, Grandma and Grandpa were always there for me, and I lived more by them than by my parents anyways, both always have been busy with work, they never had much time for me, even as I was little.

Grandma and Grandpa almost raised me, and someday I even refused to go back to my parents and after a while my Grandma managed to convince my Grandpa, to take the custody for me, to the anger but also secretly to the delight of my parents, no responsibility means they were free to work even more.

I stayed at my grandparents' house until I attended high-school.

That's when My Grandma began with asking if I was interested in girls, I think she secretly feared that I was gay, I however always tried to come in contact with the girls but it should not be, and even by trying to make friends I always was rather shy.

Someday I began to play video games, so also online games, I made many friends online, and wanting to meet them in real, the more we met and played together, the stronger our friendship got, still what missed was always a girl at my side.

"I bet Grandma would jump of joy, if she would get to know Aurelia!" I said with a chuckle as I stroke a strain of hair out of her face, she leaned on my shoulder, packed in a thick blanket; I admired her beautiful face, her cute smile.

Her peaceful sleep, made me sleepy as well, and even if I tried to forcefully stay awake, sleep hit me too hard as I was able to resist.

**Hours later:**

I don´t know how long I slept, but I seemed to have woken just in time, I saw the first ray of the sun in this new and yet unknown world.

"huh?" I suddenly heard a melody coming from the walls of the fortress.

"Aurora!" I asked , looking around, she was nowhere in sight, so I decided to go investigate, I walked on silent toes to not wake the others, up on the walls, the guards walked around, seems that they changed once again in the night, but they seemed to have let us sleeping.

"Hey, Kirito-kun, good morning!" I said as he came, together with Asuna-san, in my direction.

"Ah, good morning Klein-kun, if you search for Aurora-san, she´s at the scout tower, greeting the new day with a song!" Asuna-san said and pointed upwards to the tower in the middle of the fortress

"Ah thank you, I will meet up with her right away!" I said as I thanked them both.

"Klein-kun, Aurora-san´s a fine, nice, loveable and good girl, and she is strong, no doubt but also weak at unsure moments,, there are times where she will not know what to do or where to go, you got to help her in these times.

Since she is only a human as we are, no matter what she plays for a role in this world, you got to defend her very well, if you intent to become her boyfriend!" Kirito said and I nodded.

"Will do so, you don´t need to tell me!" I said to him.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna said and we both saw the signs of anger, forming on Asuna-san´s head.

"Oh well seems like this is for you, be strong Kirito-Kun!" I said chuckling, as I walked away, from behind I could hear Kirito trying to explain Asuna-san why he called Aurora nice, fine and loveable but weak.

I went from the walls back down and rushed towards the tower in the middle of the fortress.

"Ah here you are, I…!" I began but quickly shut up, as I heard her beginning to sing from anew.

**Dragonforce- dawn over a new World**

_In the darkness of the night in the shadows of the dawn_

_It's turning black no looking back the sands of time are sown_

_When the day will slowly end and the sun has turned to grey_

_Will we feel the power of freedom with the dawn of a new day?_

_Over mountains paved with gold and through the valleys of the slain_

_Our quest will lead us onwards to the journey of the brave_

_When the time has come to stand for the power we believe_

_We will ring the sound of victory for one and all to see_

_Sometimes in your darkest dreams you will feel the haunting pain_

_Silent tears of your hidden fears come to haunt you once again_

_Fight on for the memories of the everlasting dream_

_Their in the silent lands on wings of glory free_

_We can go on forever with the darkness so far away_

_And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end_

_Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas_

_Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free_

_Through the darkness shining the never ending light_

_On through the days of glory rise towards the fight_

_And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age_

_The cries of war will sound the day_

_We stand before the dawn of a new world_

_On through the raging thunder across the seven seas_

_Cold winter skies are falling on the battles we have seen_

_[Guitar solo_

_We can go on forever with the darkness so far away_

_And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end_

_Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas_

_Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free_

_Through the darkness shining the never ending light_

_On through the days of glory rise towards the fight_

_And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age_

_The cries of war will sound the day_

_We stand before the dawn of a new world (2x)._

And so Aurelia´s song ended, I was mesmerized by her beautiful voice.

She had her eyes closed and her hands flawed.

"That was a beautiful song!" I said to her.

" Good morning, Klein, did you hear it, I always sing this song, when another day breaks on!" She said with that cute smile, the ray of the rising sun hit the hair catched by the wind, her hair shimmered like rubies.

Looking at her in these normal clothes, she looked just like a normal girl, visiting an old fortress as a tourist.

"you are so beautiful, I said absentmindly.

"really well thank you handsome!" She said and smiled even more.

"Oh My, look at them, how freely they fly!" She suddenly said, as she pointed in the sky, I turned to see a unique view, three completely different birds flew in the sunlit sky, rays of the rising sun hitting their feathers as they flew, freely without a care, higher upwards.

This reminded me of a song I heard at Grandma´s, she always liked the bands beautiful songs, while I loved to listen to the faster and harder songs of the same band, I tried to remember the melody.

I opened the menu and took out the guitar I had buid myself a few weeks ago in a shop in ALO.

"You play guitar?" Aurelia asked excited.

"yeah, although not as good as I wish, I did play better, as I was young and I only recently started again to do so but I guess I still will be able to play this melody.

And so I began to play the notes I still had in my head, surprisingly Aurelia began to sing along, even the right song.

**Nightwish- The Crow, the Owl and the Dove.**

_Don't give me love, don't give me faith_

_Wisdom nor pride, give me truth instead_

_Don't give me love, I've had my share_

_Beauty nor rest, give innocence instead_

_A crow flew to me, kept its distance_

_Such a proud creation_

_I saw its soul, envied its pride_

_But needed nothing it had_

_An owl came to me, old and wise_

_Pierced right through my youth_

_I learned its ways, envied its sense_

_But needed nothing it had_

At this moment we began a slow duet.

_We Both:_

_Don't give me love, don't give me faith_

_Wisdom nor pride, give me truth instead_

_Don't give me love, I've had my share_

_Beauty nor rest, give innocence instead_

_Aurelia:_

_A dove came to me, had no fear_

_It rested on my arm_

_I touched its calm, envied its love_

_But needed nothing it had_

_We Both: _

_A swan of white, she came to me_

_The lake mirrored her beauty sweet_

_I kissed her neck, adored her grace_

_But needed nothing she could give_

_Aurelia:_

_Gar tuht river, ger te rheged_

_Gar tuht river, ger te rheged_

_Gar tuht river, ger te rheged (2X)_

_We both:_

_Don't give me love, don't give me faith_

_Wisdom nor pride, give me truth instead_

_Don't give me love, I've had my share_

_Beauty nor rest, give innocence instead_

"Wow, this was amazing, you are a really good singer Klein!" Aurelia said to me.

"You too, Aurora!" I said to her, together we looked upwards to the sky , watching the Three Birds to which a new one met up, flying towards an unknown destination.

"Say, Klein, what you would do, if your last day would have come?" Aurelia asked me curious.

"No clue, I probably would meet up with friends at the fun park, visit my grandparents and have a date with you, logically only if you would like to!" I said, blushing.

"I would love to, well you see, I would rather do this!" She said, as she suddenly unflawed her angle-wings, took my hand , and rose up with my high in the sky, I used my own wings to not become too heavy for her.

"Do you know how to dance in the sky?" She asked.

"Never learned it and never got the opportunity to try it anyways!" I said with a sigh.

"Then let me show you!" She said and began to move her wings a bit, hold her on one place.

"Quite simple, I would say, I thought it was more difficult!" I stated.

"Well this is the easiest, a close dance where you more or less only circle around in the air, if you want we can dance a bit difficulty!" She said chuckling.

"I´m fine with this dance!" I quickly said, blushing.

"Anyways, to a real dance, there needs to be music!" Aurelia said as she opened her menu and chose a song.

"Nightwish- While your lips are still red, or Walking in the Air, which one would you like to listen to, while dancing?" Aurelia asked me.

"How about both?" I said with a shrug.

"Excellent Choice!" She chuckled and chose them both.

"It might not be the time, since the song speaks about a dance at night but oh well!" She shrugged and giggled.

"Music don't need times to play, anyways, what about the flying squad, are they…?" I asked.

"They already on their way towards the Alfarune City, I wanted to let them rest a bit before we will continue our march so I guess another ten minutes won´t kill us, hopefully, one never knows!" She said in thought.

"Don´t you dare now, painting the devil on the wall!" I said, with a stern look.

"Haha, you are right, let´s stop worrying and enjoy the music!" She said and pressed play, before holding my hands.

She closed her eyes and softly sung with the music.

**Nightwish-Walking in the air.**

_We're walking in the air _

_We're floating in the moonlit sky _

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly _

_I'm holding very tight _

_I'm riding in the midnight blue _

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you _

_Far across the world _

_The villages go by like trees _

_The rivers and the hills _

_The forests and the streams _

_Children gaze open mouth _

_Taken by surprise _

_Nobody down below believes their eyes _

_We're surfing in the air _

_We're swimming in the frozen sky _

_We're drifting over icy _

_Mountains floating by _

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep _

_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep _

_We're walking in the air _

_We're floating in the midnight sky _

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly _

_I'm holding very tight _

_I'm riding in the midnight blue _

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you _

_Far across the world _

_The villages go by like trees _

_The rivers and the hills _

_The forests and the streams_

"So now the next one, while we descent again!" She said, as we were far above the fortress, we circled in the air and she changed the song, she then took me by my hand, before coming down slowly with me.

She gestured to me and I nodded in understanding, preparing I began to sing the song.

**Nightwish-While your Lips are still red**

_Sweet little words made for silence_

_Not talk_

_Young heart for love_

_Not heartache_

_Dark hair for catching the wind_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

_First day of love never comes back_

_A passionate hour's never a wasted one_

_The violin, the poet's hand,_

_Every thawing heart plays your theme with care_

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

And with the last verse we touched the ground.

"This was an amazing experience for sure!" I said and she smiled.

"Glad you liked it, I hope we can do this again!" She said.

"It would always be a pleasure for me, to dance with you, if in the sky or to the land!" I said and she blushed while the sun painted everything in gold.

"I love you ,Tsuboi Ryutaro, being with you was worth the wait!" She said as she embraced me.

"I love you too Aurelia Argus, meeting you was worth all the pain, I had to go through!" I said and I saw how she leaned in, I too just inches before.

"Hey you two there you are!" We heard the voice of Agil-Kun, Silica-Chan, Leafa-San, Recon-kun, standing behind us.

"They all wore knowing grins, useless to say that Aurelia and I practically jumped from each other casting our glances to the ground.

"Uhm, G-good Morning, guys!" we said before we shut up again, they chuckled and we blushed.

"Did we interrupted you!" Agil-san asked with signs of anger on his head.

"Klein-kun, on a word please!" He said as he wrapped an arm around my neck, with this bear force.

"Ehehe sure, everything you want Agil-san!" I said knowing what would come.

"Listen to me, Aurelia is momentarily quite confused about the sudden changes in her world and the possibility to leave it, her psyche is quite unstable and in a worried stated, so if you are faking feelings for her, you better tell me instantly, and maybe I won´t beat you up that much, if you do love her as you stated, then you better don't make her cry, or I will make you cry!" Agil-san said.

"Now listen to me really close my good Agil-San, I don´t know who that guys is , you are talking about but note that I will never fake any feelings for a girl, every feelings I have for her are honest feelings, di di ever disappointed you in such a matter no, I feel for real not for the fake.

Playing with Aurelia´s feeling wouldn´t even be the last thing I would do, I would and I will never hurt her!" I said loudly to him, loudly enough for the other to hear.

"Klein, you are a whole man!" Lisbeth said to me in approval.

"I´m a man, who lives to protect those dear to him!" I said to him.

"Wow, that's a premier!" Aurelia said.

"The first boy which don´t runs away if Uncle Agil take him in the wringer!" Aurelia said.

"I don´t intent to give you up so easily, not even, if I have to face the wrath of Agil-san, if I do something unfortunately stupid!" I said.

"You are my hero, my prince in shining Armour, my Samurai!" Aurelia said, as she nuzzled my side.

Together we went past Agil, who whispered to me.

"I will keep an eye on you, Klein-kun, make her cry and your last hour has come!" He said.

"Sure thing!" I said and without any further word we made our way on preparing everything for the next March.

**A/N: a new chapter is done, hope you like it guys, after chapter ten a surprise will come, so keep reading guys.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
